King Arthur
by SurvivingBeingaTeen
Summary: The new King has been crowned and is now peacefully running the kingdom. The city of Camelot is thriving under the new rule and many are beginning to wonder when the King will find himself a wife. All the women are fantasizing about being royalty, but only one girl stands a chance.
1. chapter 1

**1\. The Crowning**

Today was the day! It was finally here, the new and rightful Arthur Pendragon was being crowned King of England. The people of Camelot gathered in the streets, cheering for the true heir to take his place on the throne. Parades and festivals broke out around the city has everyone celebrated the new king.

''Hurry Lucy, we're going to be late!" Mary hurried her sister. ''They say he is the most handsome King and I must see for myself, come on!'' She continued to urge.

''Yes, yes. I am ready.'' Lucy announced coming out of her room in the finest clothing she had which was a burgundy velvet dress with gold trim and needle work. It was the most expensive dress she had as she had made it for a customer at the seamstress shop she worked at. They passed before retrieving it. She had plaited her long sandy brown hair into a sweeping braid with a simple gold band going around her head. She simply looked beautiful.

''How do I look?'' Lucy asked Mary.

''Beauitful! Can we go now?"

"Yes, lets go.'' Lucy agreed and lead her sister out of the house. They speed walked towards the castle before they both broke out into a dead run. Mary's dress was lighter weight and a couple inches shorter than Lucy's so she ran without struggle, but Lucy maintained a healthy speed behind her younger sister.

A few minutes later they had finally arrived to the castle. Many of the townspeople were already converging on the location so the girls began to weave through the crowd trying to get a good spot. Lucy spotted a ledge that if they could climb it would put them above the crowd with a perfect view of the castle entrance. She got Mary's attention and pointed her in that direction. As they got there, they hurriedly climbed onto the ledge as the castle doors opened and a series of men had come out. Lucy has just turned around and situated herself when King Arthur himself exited the castle, holding his mighty sword Excalibur in his hand. Mary was swooning over the ruggedly gorgeous man while Lucy couldnt help but just stand and stare. He stood at the edge of the stairs and showed the kingdom his sword and everyone began cheering. He stood there for a minute, looking around at the crowd while he did so. He was a man of the people and the people loved him.

As he began to look her way he couldn't help but notice Lucy standing on the ledge, staring right back at him. She was beautiful and he wondered how would he orchestrate meeting her on accident? Now that he was crowned King and an age of peace was being ushered in, surely the public would expect him to find a wife to serve by his side as the Queen and eventually birth an heir to the throne, as only a Pendragon could wield the sword.

The weight of the kingdom and its responsibilities weighed heavily on Arthur's shoulders, but he was up to the challenge. This was his birthright. This is the person he was meant to be. He was ready to lead his kingdom into peace and prosperity.

...

Short little prologue for you guys there. The next chapter will be much longer. Tell me what you think so far. Thanks for reading! Have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

**2\. Celebration**

After the crowning, the crowds dispersed and the city continued it's celebrations. Parades littered the streets, pubs and brothels surged with patrons and even the food carts flourished. The city felt alive. Mary and Lucy returned to the heart of the city to find their friends and thoroughly swoon over the ruggedly handsome King. He was the type of man all women dreamed about. Just enough facial hair, a stern but gentle face, and a nicely toned body that walked with confidence and strength. He made every single women in the city put on their best clothes, in the off chance that they meet the gorgeous King.

Lucy began to wonder, did she even have a shot with the King. There was a thousand more women who were prettier than her. There were 100 more women richer than her. There was even a few dozen more that were going to meet him long before she did. Suddenly Lucy felt stupid for even trying. But he had looked at me, he had seen me. She had thought. She remembered that she had indeed locked eye contact with the most beautiful man in the world. That alone was enough to give her hope and she smiled to herself, the King had seen her.

The girls had found their friends a short time later. Immediately Morgan, Brooke, and Elizabeth began gossiping about the new king. They had all settled at the local pub where the beer was cold and a minsteral played in the corner.

''You guys got to see him! You must tell us what he is like!" Brooke had yelled excitedly, unable to contain her glee.

''Oh he was so gorgeous. He held his sword for the whole kingdom to see!'' Mary raved.

''I wish he would hold me like that.'' Elizabeth pouted.

''Wouldn't that be just the grandest wedding though, marrying the new king?'' Morgan asked. ''Everyone would want to attend.''

''How many people can the castle hold?'' Mary asked.

''At least a hundred right?'' Elizabeth guessed.

''More, the old king used to throw all sorts of parties. That what ma said anyway. Probably 250.'' Morgan stated.

''What about a wedding on the cliffside behind the castle. The whole kingdom would be able to watch.'' Lucy said after daydreaming about it for a minute or so.

''Well that sounds lovely.'' Replied a deep and smooth voice from behind the girls. They all turned to see King Arthur standing in front of them. The whole bar became silent and directed their attention to the scene unravelling in front of them.

''Please tell me your name?'' Arthur asked Lucy, reaching out to retrieve her hand and greet her.

She presented her hand and he gently took it and kissed the back of her hand.

''Um...'' This must be a dream there is no way this is really happening. ''Lucy.'' She answered.

''Lucy. What a pretty name for such a beautiful woman.'' He said, making all the girls around him swoon. Lucy was frozen in a state of disbelief. How did he find her?

''Thank you.'' She barely breathed out. Her heart was racing at a million miles a minute and she was sure he could hear it.

''Would you care to accompany me back to the castle?''

''Not at all.'' She smiled at him. This was beyond a dream come true.

Suddenly Lucy woke up from a dead sleep. She rubbed her eyes and groaned. That was the 3rd time this week that she had woken up from that dream. She couldn't believe she was still swooning over the king.

She glanced out her bedroom window which revealed a dark night sky. It was probably still in the hours of early morning. She got out of bed and walked over to the window. She stared up at the night sky and wondered about her purpose in this life. She wasnt destined for royalty or riches. She wasn't especially beautiful or exceptionally talented. She was a nobody and a man of stature would never be interested in a woman like her.

Just then she saw a shooting star go by and she couldn't help but wonder what being with the King was really like. She went back to her bed and tried to go back to sleep hoping this time her dreams would bring joy and wonder.

When Lucy woke again it was daylight out. She smelled eggs and ham that seemingly her sister was preparing. She dragged herself out of bed over to the wash basin where she freshened up before picking out a dress for the day. She decided that her cream and indigo colored dress was a suitable choice and put it on. She then braided her hair into a long sweeping braid and admired herself momentarily. She could admit she wasn't ugly but nothing about her seemed gorgeous either. Her teeth werent perfect, her cheekbones were too high, sometimes making her cheeks look sunken in. Her eyebrows were a tad too long and she had near nothing on her chest. How could she expect a man who could have anyone to choose her? It was ridiculous of her to even try. She left the mirror before becoming too depressed and met her sister in the kitchen where breakfast was just served.

''Morning Lucy,'' Mary greeted cheerfully.

''Morning sis,'' Lucy replied sleepily, followed by an extended yawn. She felt restless dreaming about something that could never be. She scolded herself for even thinking about him now, yet somehow he was always there, lurking in the back of her mind.

''So I was thinking I would go shopping today after I get done at the pub.'' Mary shared her daily plan like always.

''I wish you would get a different job.'' Lucy sighed hesitantly, knowing she was probably starting an argument.

''And do what? Become a poor seamstress like you? I like my job and I like the money, if you don't like it then I can move out.'' Mary ranted, instantly becoming enraged by the topic.

''It's not like that, I just think that you're really smart and could be doing something better than what you are doing now.''

''Just say it Lucy, you don't like the idea of your sister being a prostitute.'' She said harshly then got up and left the house.

''Mary.'' Lucy pleaded for her sister to come back but she was already gone. Lucy just wanted what was best for Mary, but somehow she managed to push her even further away instead.

But life goes on, and she can't chase after her sister forever, knowing that at some point she will have to grow up. Lucy managed to take few bites of the food that Mary had to graciously prepared then made her way to the shop to open up for the day. She had a few appointments for the day which she still had yet to prepare for, meaning she was expecting a long work day ahead of herself. It was worth the hard work as a respectable profession that was already starting to boom again. The new king meant good things were happening and life could only get better from here.

With great power comes great responsibility. The fight to overcome Vortigern was a strenuous one, but he knew his responsibilities had just grown ten-fold. He had no doubt that he, his knights, his birth right, and his kingdom could handle anything that comes their way, but for how long could he do that.

The castle had thrown a party in celebration of the crowning. Not only was it customary but very victory was worth rewarding. The newly crowned king and his knights sat around the newly built (and thoroughly made fun of) round table. They all chatter and laughed amongst each other, celebrating their victories and the peace that was bound to follow. Arthur smiled and laughed with his men, but deep down there were two things that he was thinking about.

1\. The fight was far from over, a bigger storm was brewing.

2\. Who was that girl in the crowd?

While everybody else was celebrating Arthur was letting his reality set it. He was a boy from the streets, raised in a brothel. He knew nothing about running an actual kingdom. The entirety of Britain was much larger than the streets of Londinium. While he knew he could handle this responsibility alone, he'd rather share it with someone like the girl from the revealing. The way the sun shined down on her made her seem like a blessing sent from up above. Who was she? Where was she? He'd inquire about it later, for now he celebrates with alcohol and good laughs, as tomorrow he resumes his responsibilities.


	3. Chapter 3

**3\. Tailor-Made**

The day had actually been going rather well. Lucy had fit in several new customers as everyone in town wanted to look good for the King. Rumors had it as, he had been venturing out into the city to meet the public and grow familiar with his homelands. Being he had grown up in Londinium, this was his first time home since he was a young boy. The myth of Arthur Pendragon had turned to legend the day of his crowning, ensuring that everyone wanted to meet the long lost heir.

Lucy enjoyed hearing the rumors, it gave her something to think about and some much needed business. When the King prospered so did his kingdom, which was something Lucy was quite pleased with. Under the rule of the previous king, Lucy's business barely was able to stay afloat.

She had just finished up with her last customer of the afternoon whenshe heard the familiar ring of the shop door. She looked up to greet her customer and couldn't believe her eyes. The newly crowned King Arthur stood before her. He was god like up close. His broad shoulders looked well toned and his beard was the perfect length. His golden blond hair suited him perfectly. He was nothing short of an angel bestowed upon this earth by God.

''Good Afternoon your highness, what can I do for you today?'' She curtsied politely, far less nervous than she imagined she'd be.

''Please, call me Arthur.'' He smiled, taking a step toward her.

''Oh, Arthur then.'' she replied, a little taken aback, but also trying out his name on her toungue. He visibly stiffened for a moment before reaching for her hand which she graciously provided to him.

''And Lucy is it?'' He asked, kissing the back of her hand gently.

''Um, yes, how did you know that?'' She asked seemingly embarrassed, taking her hand back.

''It was recommended to me that you were the best tailor in Camelot. As you see I am in need of new clothes.'' He said, gesturing to his dirt stained jacket and shirt that was much more brown than it was originally white.

''Um, yes, I could help with that.''

''Great, then you will come to the castle tomorrow then.'' He smiled.

''Wait, what?'' Lucy shook her heard, unsure if she heard him right. ''Why can't you just come here?'' She had customers depending on her to get their garments on time.

''Well I would love to dear, but I have a day booked full of meetings and I'm going to need clothes. You will be compensated accordingly.'' He explained.

''Um, yeah. I mean I guess I can do that.'' She nodded in agreement unable to refuse her majesty's wishes.

''Wonderful! I look forward to seeing you again.'' He smiled at her before scoping her body out.

''What time would you like me to be there?'' She asked, breaking the growing tension in the room.

''As early as possible. I am told there will be a space and supplies available for you. I will come see you in between meetings for fittings.'' He answered.

''So I will be working there?''

''Of course darling, why wouldn't you, you are to be the King's Tailora afterall.''

''Oh. Why thank you.'' She happily

accepted the position.

''Please, it is I who should be thanking you.'' He charmed her, making her blush in return.

After a moment of an awkward silent and occasional glances Arthur spoke again. ''Well, I will be seeing you then.''

''Yes, tomorrow then.'' She smiled nervously, still processing his request. He was much too good looking to be alone with in any room. Her heart was beating so erratically she was sure he could hear it.

He smiled at her one more time and waved before finally leaving again with a faint smile still gracing his lips.

For the first time in five whole minutes Lucy felt like she could breathe again. With a sudden rush of fresh oxygen to her brain she fully began to realize what just happened. The King knew her name. No, Arthur Pendragon, the legend, the Adonis-like man, knew her name!

She couldn't comprehend anything rational and stood frozen, silently screaming with a mixture of emotions. She was beyond ecstatic that she would be the King's personal tailor; but also wary of coincidence of the events. She was sure that as charming as he may be he was only interested in her tailoring skills. Surely a man as beautiful as him had a different woman in his bed every night.

After a long moment of processing the events that just transpired, Lucy went about closing up the shop and going home so she could share the news with her sister. She was excited, nervous, and more importantly bewildered by the King's invitation to be his personal tailor. His intentions seemed true, but it still felt like a dream waiting to turn into a nightmare. She couldn't quite place the odd feeling, and instead chalked it up to her own nervousness and hesitancy to good fortune.

Lucy nearly skipped her way home, greatly looking forward to telling her sister about meeting the king. She hoped her sister wouldnt still be angry about earlier. It was a sensitive topic, but Lucy couldn't help but worry about her sister's choosen profession.

Upon arrival, Mary was not yet home. It was already late in the day but Lucy assumed that maybe she was still at the pub working out of one of the rooms upstairs. It wasn't unusual for Mary to have a longer day than usual and who knows maybe the new king had a bigger impact on business than originally anticipated. I had surely seen a surge in customers, no doubt Mary could attest to that too.

With no desire to spread rumors about herself and the King, Lucy stayed in for the night, waiting for her sister to come home. She made dinner, swept the floors, and read a little before eventually turning in for the night. She wasn't sure where her was at, but knew she'd have answers in the morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**4\. Mary**

The following morning Lucy woke to an unsettling silence. Usually she would hear Mary bustling about the kitchen, but today was there was nothing. She quickly got up and changed, then searched the house for her sister, but found no one. Lucy couldn't help but panic, where was her sister? Mary always came home, yet she was no where to be seen. Lucy checked Mary's room one more time and found nothing missing which worried her even more. Quickly she ran to the pub where Mary worked in hopes of finding her there.

She burst through the door and immediately looked around for her sister. She didn't really know anyone as she never came here. She went to the bartender to ask him if he knew where her sister was.

''Hello there, what can I get for ya?'' The man asked.

''Um I'm looking for my sister, her name is Mary. She works here, upstairs.'' I answered, glancing in the direction of where I was hoping she would be.

''Um, I'm sorry miss but she left last night at her usual time.'' He answered.

''Was anyone with her? Did you see which direction she went?''

''No mam', not really. But there was a Celtic fellow who left right after she did. Maybe he knows where she is?"

''Did she speak with him here? Was he a... customer?'' She asked, still uncomfortable with her sister's line of work. Lucy couldn't wrap her mind around sharing her body so frequently when she hadn't even done it once. There was no doubt that Mary was much more comfortable with herself than Lucy was.

''I couldn't tell you, I have my own customers to attend to miss.'' He shrugged his broad shoulders.

''Thank you for your help. If you see my sister, please tell her I'm looking for her.''

''Will do.'' He nodded and she left without another word.

Her panic had now turned to terror as Lucy began to imagine every bad thing possible that could have happened to her her sister. Guilt weighed heavily on her shoulders as she couldn't help but replay their argument when they last spoke. If only she had found a better way for sister to earn money. Lucy broke down right there in the street, dropping her head into her hands and crying her eyes out. Panic had overcame her and she dropped to her knees as she heaved unsteady breaths, barely getting enough oxygen. Before falling over and passing out due to her own anxiety, her saviour caught her, picked her up and began carrying her as she passed out in the comfortable strangers arms.

There was nothing but blackness, so much so that it was deafening. It was peaceful though, it made you feel impenetrable. Really it was one of those dead sleeps where the comfort comes from escaping reality without actually having to die in order to do so. But this blissful feeling only lasted so long before Lucy started to wake up. It took her a moment to figure out where she was and what happened but as it slowly came to her, she looked around taking in the most beautiful place she's ever been. The place had a sort of elegance to it that could only be described as royalty. Tapestries hung against the walls, all portraying beautiful scenes from around the kingdom. The needlework also was intense and oddly percise. Lucy wondered if this was a mage's work as no regular person could do such magnificent work.

''Oh, your awake?'' Arthur said, breaking her thoughts, and slightly scaring her has he entered from a doorway behind her. She turned around quickly, meeting his gaze.

''I'm at the castle.'' She said dumbstruck.

''Indeed you are.'' He replied.

''I need to find my sister, I need to do something.'' She said frantically quickly getting out of the heavenly bed she had been occupying.

''Calm down, no need to worry, I will find your sister, but you need to rest. My healer says you panicked so much that you passed out.''

''Yeah, well I'm fine now. Just let me go.''She said hastily.

''Your not going anywhere.'' He said sternly.

''Excuse me?'' She asked. ''You can't tell me what to do.'' She crossed her arms over her chest.

''Maybe your right, but I can't go out looking for your sister while worrying about your safety. Just let me do my job.''

''Then take me with you. I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing.''

''I'm not taking you anywhere. Have you ever even been in a fight?'' He asked seriously.

''No, but you could teach me. Besides, your undefeated.''

''I dont have time to teach you nor protect you. I am only one man, I'm not a god. If you stay here I promise you will be safe and I will return with your sister. Do you trust me?''

''I... I don't know.'' She sighed after a long moment of silence. She was torn and confused and felt helpless.

''Please trust me dear,'' He said coming in closer, and looking at her deeper. ''I know what I am doing.'' His fingers caressing her chin. She stared back at him, trying to decide if she could trust him or not but her mind was clouded. He was so close and all she wanted was to know what kissing him would be like.

He pulled away though and she was too passive to protest. Being able to think again she spoke.

''Yes I trust you, you are the king after all.'' She admitted.

''Thank you. Please stay here and rest. Maggie will be around a little later to show you around.'' He said. He turned to leave and only took a step before Lucy spoke again.

''When will you be back?'' She asked.

''Soon.'' He smiled at her before exiting the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. The King's Library**

Lonely was just one if the feelings Lucy was experiencing right now. Her sister was missing, Arthur was out looking for her and she was trapped in the castle. She knew no one here and of course she wasn't allowed to leave. Normally she would be excited to explore the luxurious castle, but today she felt numb and a bit useless.

Lucy prided herself in being an independent single woman taking care of her sister. Of course as her sister has gotten older things have changed, but Lucy will always feel responsible for the the girl. Failure was an something Lucy was accustomed to.

Laying on the biggest bed she's ever seen, Lucy stared solemnly at the ceiling. It had been about an hour and a half since Arthur had left her to ''rest''. She had wallowed in self pity the entire time and was actually considering a nap, and then her stomach growled.

Her unyielding hunger outweighed herself loathing and she decided to get up and try and find the kitchen in this monstrous place. She wandered down the halls, admiring the tall ceilings and the intricate details. It was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. Soon she came to a staircase that went up and down, taking her chances she went down. Making her way down to the level below, she began to smell the makings of roast, potatoes, and bread. Following the delicious smells, she found the kitchen with several cooks putting the meal together.

One of the women helping noticed Lucy and approached her. "The seamstress right? Lucy?''

''Uh, yeah.'' She smiled.

''I'm Maggie. Are you hungry? Dinner will be ready soon.''

''Yeah, it smells great in here.''

''It does. Until then, allow me to show you around.''

''Thanks.

Maggie toured Lucy through the castle, showing her all the rooms she had access to. The grandest was the library which held more books and knowledge than she could ever imagine to know. Lucy wanted to spend the rest of her life in here reading every book on these shelves.

''That's quite the library.'' Lucy smiled to her guide.

''The oldest in the kingdom. It holds all of our history and more.''

''You mean the entire history of Camelot is gathered in this library.''

''Yes, and it is up to the King to preserve it.''

She spent several minutes admiring the bookcases that were ceiling tall and full to the brim with every book known to man. She could spend the rest of her life reading and she doubted she would be able to finish every book here.

''Let me show you the rest of the palace then we will go and eat.'' Maggie suggested.

''Sounds good.'' She smiled at the courteous lady.

They wandered through the castle for a little while longer before going back down to the dinning room where the grand table was already being set. Lucy seated herself next to Maggie and waited for the meal to begin. Soon others began to join them until all but a few seats were full and dinner was served. Lucy couldn't help but notice that the head of the grand table was empty. Arthur and his gallant knights were still gone, and that only worried her more. Where was her sister? Was she okay? When would she get answers?

Lucy spent the dinner keeping to herself before finally excusing herself and then going to the library. She was so entranced the first time that she barely got to explore the place. This time she took her time reading the shelves. She let her fingers scroll over the leather bound spines of more knowledge and adventures than she could ever hope to know.

Instead of picking something fact filled, she settled down with a romance about a knight in shining armor. She let herself be distracted by the handsome knight and damsel in distress. After reading for only a couple of hours she happened to slip to sleep, taking a much needed nap.

The girls and I were going to our favorite pub to have a few drinks and talk gossip about the new King. Everyone knew he was the hottest single bachelor in all of England.

''He is so gorgeous, Casey's sister-in-law says she seen him at the market talking to the fisherman.'' Morgan said.

''Katrina's mom said she him at the brothel talking with Mistress Estelle.'' Brooke added.

''I heard he wants to offer the brothels protection.'' Mary said.

''What? Really?'' Elizabeth asked.

''Yeah, I guess he grew up in one. At least that's what I've heard.'' Mary answered.

''He is like no King I've even heard of before.'' Morgan said.

''Now if he'd take a commoner for a wife, I'd be set for life.'' Brooke joked.

''As if.'' Elizabeth scoffed. ''You're too clingy.''

''And your not?'' Mary laughed.

The girls chided and joked with one another, discussing who the King would marry and why.

''What about you Lucy, why should he marry you?'' Elizabeth asked.

''Oh, I'm sure he's already seeing someone. No point in getting my hopes up. Its not like we made eye contact and had this amazing moment where it was just the two of us and nobody else mattered.'' Lucy explained with a calm and cool deposition.

''You know Lucy, could you just once quit being so modest? We know you have fantasies about the king too.''

''They are just that though. Fantasies. Its not like he is going to walk through that door, looking for me, just so he can get my name.'' Lucy argued, meanwhile her friends went utterly quiet and were seemingly no longer paying attention. Lucy decided to see what they were looking and turned around to find the King standing at the doorway looking for someone.

He looked over at her and for moment the world quit spinning. As his gaze landed on her so did all of her friends. ''Um, Lucy. Care to explain?'' Brooke asked.

Out the corner of her eye, Lucy watched her sister slip away in the back of the crowd before exiting the bar. Soon Arthur was covered by a mob of women too eager to touch his skin to stop and consider their own self respect. Wondering where her sister was going Lucy followed Mary out of the bar.

The night was foggy, blocking out any natural light that may have illuminated the path to where they were going. Lucy tried calling out her sisters name but she received no response. She followed the bare ground in front of her until they came to a grassy swamp. She watched her sister approach the water, holding a leather bound book. What was she doing? Suddenly Lucy felt a pinch on her side that quickly turned into a burning sensation. She touched the spot and her fingers were wet. Her head felt heavy and the world tilted on its side. Someone then picked her up and carried her away.

When Lucy awoke there was a near 200 pounds in pure muscle crushing her very being and burning her bare skin to the touch. Convinced she was in bed with a dragon, she recoiled away from the terrifying being until she escaped its grasp. She made her way out of the bed, sighing in relief to feeling cold fresh air cooling her skin. Once cool enough to think again and get her bearings straight and few concerning questions rolled through her mind. Where was she? When did she get here? And who was the burning hot blond man laying in the bed in front of her. The sleepy haze slowly drifted away and she began to remember small details like she fell asleep in the library, meaning she was most likely still in the castle. That single deduction started an avalanche of realizations beginning with the smoldering hot King of England that was sleeping soundly in front of her.

So not only did he put her to bed, her put her in his bed, with him, shirtless and openly cuddled with her, (whether she was seemingly willing or not.) Lucy was at a loss for words, she couldn't comprehend spending the night in the King's bed with said king. She wasn't even betrothed to him. How long until rumor spread that she was a wanton whore?

Author's Note:

Okay guys I just wanted to let you know what's going on. When I started this I really had no plan so I sat down and actually came up with a basic plot that should (hopefully) be more satisfying than unsuspecting girl has moment with handsome king and they lived happily ever after. X-P

Because of this, I actually have some research to do in order to ensure that this world I build is in line with the movie. Also I have started a free online course called introduction to screenwriting which will take up some of my time and potentially help me take story from screen and turn it into book and vice versa.

If that isn't enough I work 46 hours a week and have an adorable ferret that requires my attention for at least a solid hour everyday, so weekends will be when I have the most time to write. Expect updates then.

Otherwise keep commenting, I love every one of them. They are so motivating! I hope everyone has a wonderful day!


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. Gods**

A golden haired god has kidnapped me and taken me hostage. I suppose I should be scared but yet, I'm not. He looked so innocent laying on the silken bed, but no godly man would share a bed with a stranger. I couldn't wrap my mind around it, but I kind of wanted to lay back down next to him. It was a blasphemous thought, but it was beyond tempting, until reality hit me in the face again. Why didn't he wake me last night? Did he find my sister? Was she okay?

Sometime during my mental break the golden god started to stir. He groaned as he stretched out until he faced her and greeted her.

''Morning.'' He smiled sleepily. He looked like he had just slept for the first time in ages.

She just nodded. He was shirtless, and while his back was lean and tight, his chest was hard. Now she knew why she felt like she was cooking to death in his arms. He was solid, raw muscle which obviously meant his body temperature would be elevated to sustain such a level of hotness. He was too much man for her. She didn't deserve to be in his bed or his arms, but yet how could she turn a walking god like him down?

''You're awake.'' He smirked half heartedly at her.

''I am. Did you, you know, find her?'' She asked warily, afraid to receive an answer she didn't want to hear.

His half smile slipped from his face and was replaced with a look of sympathy.

''We couldn't find her or anyone who has seen her.'' He answered.

''Oh.'' She looked down with a long look on her face.

''We will keep looking for her. Something will come up.'' He tried reassuring her.

''Yeah.'' She nodded haplessly.

''Come here.'' He pulled her into a hug. "Every thing is going to be alright.'' he held her tight against his bare chest and kissed her forehead gently. For a moment Lucy felt safe in his arms as his hot skin kept the cold morning chill away and his perfectly chiseled muscles secured her in his grasp, even if she was sure her heart was going to beat out of her chest. His bare skin was touching her and that was enough to awaken sensations in parts of her body that she had never felt before. His parts were only separated from her parts by only a few layers of clothing. In that same moment she forgot that he wasnt just some man, but rather the King of England of whom she was getting cozy with. If this ever went any farther rumor would surely spread about the affair or expectation that she would indeed marry the king.

That jolting thought alone was enough to make her come to her senses and she left his embrace. She has work to do. Ignoring her job for one day was enough, two was pushing it.

''Uh, um.'' She awkwardly cleared her throat. ''I need to go, I do have a job to attend.'' She stated clearly and calmly.

''You work for me now, I thought.''

''Well, I suppose I do but I have other customers I took on long before I agreed to be your tailor.'' She argued.

''Of course. Well at least let me get you something to eat.'' He said, grabbing the shirt that was draped over a nearby chair.

''That would be lovely.'' She agreed, because let's be real, no one wants to tell him no. He slipped on the old tan shirt, much to her disappointment then lead her down to the kitchen where cooks were already preparing food. He snagged a couple apples, a pastry, and a slice of bacon. He turned and handed her an apple and a pastry while he began chewing on the slice of bacon. She thanked him and the cook before making her way to the entrance of the castle while Arthur followed alongside her. As she approached the doors Arthur stopped her and turned to her with a meaningful look. ''I have my best people working in this, we will find your sister.''

''Thank you Sir, your dedication is greatly appreciated.'' She thanked him thoroughly, remembering that he was in fact the King, and probably had larger concerns than her sister.

''But, until she is found, I would like you to stay here in the castle. I will arrange a room for you.'' He sincerely offered.

''I appreciate your offer, but I assure you I will be fine in my own home.'' She politely declined. Living in the castle was not a luxury she had earned, surely there were more prestigious people in the kingdom than her.

''I wasn't making a suggestion. You will stay in one of our rooms until your sister is found. I will not have you go missing too.'' He said quite seriously.

''Oh.'' She said simply. How do you tell the King of England, the long lost heir, Arthur Pendragon, rightful wielder of the mighty sword Excalibur, no? That's right, you don't. You nod your head and do as your told.

''But I am not some monster, nor do I intend to keep you locked up in this castle forever. Please just, come back before it gets dark.'' He asked rather sincerely. It took her off guard, almost as if he had real feelings for someone he didn't even know. They had barely shared an entire conversation and Lucy had already found herself waking up in his bed. what was next? Children before marriage? Ew. No.

Shaking her head of her daydream, she answered him. ''Yes, I suppose I could do that. But only because I like your cook's delicious food. It reminds me of Mary's cooking. She was good at it, and I never was.''

''I will ensure that you are well taken care of.''

''Thank you sir.''

''I will see you tonight then.'' He smiled opening the door for her.

''Yes.'' She smiled and waved then made her way to the dress shop to get some much needed work done.

After a few hours of finishing the intricate details to several items Lucy decided she needed a break. She couldn't stop thinking about her sister and where she could have gone. Her sister had never done something like this before, leaving her with a terrible feeling.

Needing to sort her thoughts Lucy decided to go out for a walk. She wandered through town, eventually finding herself at the pier. The water seemed to call her name. It was dark, deep, and mysterious. As the waves crashed against the shores, Lucy could feel the surging power of the water. There was a storm brewing, you could feel the tension in the air.

''Hey there Luce!" Brooke suddenly yelled out of no where. Startled, Lucy jumped and turned to face her friend.

''Hey Brooke.'' Lucy smiled.

''So what's going on? Where has Mary been?'' The girl asked innocently.

''Actually, I don't know. We had an argument the other day and I haven't seen her since.'' Lucy revealed painfully.

''Why didn't you tell us sooner? Where is she?'' Brooke panicked. It wasn't normal for Mary to just disappear like this.

''I don't know, nobody knows apparently.'' Lucy replied, defeat breaking her heart.

''Who did you talk to?'' Brooke asked.

''The bartender where she works, he was the last person to see her.'' Lucy answered.

''Oh my gods! And what have you been doing since then?''

Lucy was afraid answer that question, knowing full well how her friend will take it.

''The castle. Arthur has been looking for her.''

Author's Note:

Welp! Things are starting to get interesting.

I am going to try and update once a week for the foreseeable future!

Keep commenting and voting! Every action is so motivating!

If there is one thing you would change about the story ao far, what would it be? Please dont be shy!

Thanks so much! Have a wonderful week everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. Abandoned**

''The castle?'' Brooke gasped with surprise. ''With the King?"

''Yes, but only because he has requested me to be his personal tailor. There is nothing going on between us.'' Lucy quickly retorted, refusing to let her friend jump to conclusions.

''I call bull feces! You called him by his first name. You slept with him didn't you.'' She accused me. I knew I shouldn't have told her anything, the gossipy little wench.

''Gods no! I would never do anything of the sort.'' I argued defensively, my cheeks betraying me. I had no intentions of doing anything of the sort with him, but I couldn't say the same of his intentions, remembering the compromising position I found myself in this morning.

''Then why are you blushing so?" She asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

''This isn't what's important. Don't you care at all the Mary is missing!?'' Lucy turned the tables.

''Of course I do, but I also care to know if my best friend is shacking up with the damned King of England!'' Brooke all but yelled.

''Shhh. Someone might hear you.'' I pressed my finger to her lips and quieted her.

''Mughnf gulfnd murbur.'' She mumbled against my finger until I pulled away.

''You would tell me though, right? If you actually hooked up with the sexy King.''

''Yes, I would. But I assure you nothing of the sort will happen.'' Lucy stated sternly.

''And why not, you've already been invited to the castle, what's next? You're going to live there?'' Brooke joked.

''Um, about that...'' Lucy looked away guilty.

''You're kidding me? You get to stay at the castle!?!'' Brooke's mouth dropped in shock and her eye's nearly bulged out of her head.

''Only for a little while. With Mary suddenly disappearing, the King has suggested that I stay in one of the guest rooms for the time being.'' Lucy said, carefully.

''Suggested huh?" Brooke scoffed. ''Sounds more like demanded. He likes you.'' She smirked satisfactorily.

''He barely knows me. He is just concerned for the people of his kingdom.''

''Yeah, except for the rest of the kingdom who hasnt received an invitation to live in the castle. Why wont you just admit it, you have a thing with King Arthur.'' Brooke laughed, people turned and stared at the girls.

''Heavens no! Do you know the sort of outrage it would be if the King were to marry an orphaned peasant? I don't even have a family to give me away."

''Who would outrage? The Aristocracy? Nobody cares about that. The rightful King can do whatever he wants, he is a legend, a god amongst man. You would be a queen of the people. Everyone would look up to you.'' Brooke praised.

''If you think thats great and all why don't you marry the King?" Lucy argued.

''Because, the King isn't interested in me. He's interested in you.''

''That is just absurd. Why would he be interested in a poor, broken, and abandoned girl like me? I have no parents. My only sister is missing and I don't know if she is hurt, lost, running away from me or someone else. I have no one to go to, nothing that I can do that isn't already being done. I dont know what to do.'' Lucy suddenly broke down crying, and Brooke wrapped her arms around her.

''Shh, its okay, everything will be alright.'' Brooke soothed Lucy for couple minutes then promised to get the word out about Mary's disappearance. They agreed to keep in contact and then parted separate ways.

Lucy went back to the shop and decided to pack some things to work on back at the castle. Since she would be spending more time there, she might as well have something to do. She readied some supplies and packed it all into a bag then locked up the shop.

Before heading back to the castle she decided to go home quickly and make sure she didn't need anything from there. A small part of her hoped she would find her sister sitting at the table waiting for her to get home, but a larger part knew that wasn't true.

Upon arrival the place felt empty and cold. Nothing had moved its place. If she did come back, she had shown no signs of it. Lucy found herself in Mary's room missing her sister. All of her stuff was still here. Her dresses hanging in their parents old wardrobe. Books from her studies resided on the bedside table. Her paintings of the ocean still hung on the walls. Even the pendant Mary had received from their mother still hung on the hook next to the mirror. Lucy reached up and grabbed it. In was a little silver pendant that hung on a leather cord, similar to the one Lucy had also received as a child.

Lucy couldn't help but wonder if these things were the remains of her family. Was her sister truly gone? Was this all she had left to remember her by?

She couldn't wrap her head around it, so instead she just cried. She cried for her sister, she cried for her parents, but mostly she just cried for herself. She had nothing left, nobody to love her. She was alone, abandoned.

After a few minutes of complete self-loathing, Lucy decided to get up, dry her tears, pack an overnight bag, and go back to the castle. Some warm food and maybe a bath of some sort sounded like a perfect end to a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

**8\. Numb**

The following days passed with relative ease for Lucy. She settled into the room appointed to her, it was quite large and much more elegant than she was accustomed to. She ate two hearty meals a day, spent her free time sewing or in the library, and settled into a distinct routine. Wake up, get dressed, eat, sew, read, eat, and sleep. All too often though did she found herself thinking about her sister. Nothing had changed, if anything people were getting tired looking for her. Lucy couldn't help but wonder how long it would be until everyone just assumed Mary was dead or long gone. Even worse, Lucy didnt know how long it would be until she herself believed that her sister, the last remaining relative she had, was truly gone.

Aside from a near crippling loneliness, Lucy didn't have much to complain about, if anything life was seamless. Meals were prepared on a strict schedule. She worked from within the castle, never needing to leave except to deliver finished goods. She was granted access to the library at all hours, and even had began making friends with one of the housemaids, Beatrice. The girl was a couple years younger than Lucy, reminding her of her sister.

The little bit of socializing that she did do though wasn't enough to fill the growing hole in her heart. She felt empty and asleep, stuck wandering in a nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. When she did sleep it was pure blackness. Every morning before she opened her eyes, she silently wished that everything was back to normal. As the days continued so did the nightmare.

On the fifth day since Mary's disappearance Lucy decided to not get out of bed. She thought, What was the point anymore? She had never quite felt this way before, but it was a distinct numbness. Food didn't sound appealing, even though the chef was a mater cook. Sewing sounded like a lot of work, more than she was in the mood to do. Even reading sounded too exhausting. All she cared to do was lay in bed.

After napping well into the afternoon she was visited by Beatrice who was concerned about her.

''Miss Lucy? Will you be getting out of bed today?'' The kind girl asked with a gentle and concerned tone.

After a long moment of silence of Lucy staring at the of the canopy bed that she laid in, she answered, ''I don't think I will.''

''Pardon me miss, but surely you have duties to attend to?'' Beatrice tried reminding her of her responsibilities.

''What's the point?'' Lucy mumbled, still not sparing a glance to the girl who looked so much like Mary did when she was younger.

''Surely if your sister was here she wouldn't want you to feel like this.'' Beatrice suggested, trying a different tactic to get Lucy out of bed.

''And I assure you she would.''

''Why would that be?''

''Because my sister was a whore and I made sure she knew how I felt about it.''

''Oh. I apologize your majesty.''

''What did you just call me?'' Lucy near yelled, immediately sitting upright in bed. Why in the name of the King would Beatrice ever refer to me as her majesty? Lucy was so far away from royalty that it wasn't even funny.

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean too, it was a slip of the tongue.'' Beatrice quickly explained.

Lucy eyed the girl skeptically, something was up, she could sense it.

''Tell me Bea, may I call you that? What do you know about the King?'' Lucy asked with an accompanying intimidating stare.

''I know nothing.'' She looked away.

''I think you are lying to me and I hardly find that acceptable in a friend.'' Lucy said sincerely.

Beatrice turned back to face to Lucy with an elated look hiding in her eyes. ''Do you truly consider me a friend Miss Lucy?''

''Of course I do, why wouldn't I?'' Lucy asked with a bit of confusion. She never saw herself as someone above the staff as she was one herself, the King's personal tailor.

''Well you are a guest of the King.''

''I assure you that I am only employed by him the same way you are.'' Lucy smiled reassuringly.

''Can I be honest with you Miss Lucy?''

''Only if you quit calling me Miss Lucy, just Lucy is fine.''

''Okay, well Lucy, everyone in this castle knows you are more than just a personal tailor. Sir Arthur specifically sought you out after the Coronation.'' Beatrice finally answered leaving Lucy stunned into complete silence.

''You are fooling me. Please, this is not funny.'' Lucy babbled, near incomprehensible.

''As your friend I assure you I am not. T'was Miss Maggie who recognized you as a seamstress from the city. Then the King went to every clothing shop there is in search of the girl who caught his eye.'' Beatrice said slowly but soundly. Her voice never faltered as if she were hiding a lie in-between her words.

''Oh.'' Was all the Lucy had left to say. The news was surely more than she could bare. Why would a man of his stature have any interest in her?

''Well why not? You're beautiful, smart, and very humble.'' Bea said as if reading her mind, or maybe she was thinking aloud again. That must be it.

''I have no intention of alarming you, but you know you are talking to yourself?'' Bea asked.

''I do. It helps sometimes. Please don't tell anyone.'' Lucy smiled to friend.

''I won't, as long as you get out of bed. Staying cooped up in here will do no good for you.'' Bea smiled in return.

''I suppose I could manage that.''

''Well get dressed then meet me in the kitchen. We saved some food for you.''

''Thank you Bea.'' Lucy genuinely thanked the girl.

''Its my honor, M- eh, Lucy.'' Beatrice smiled awkwardly then left the room for Lucy to get ready for the remainder of day.

Author's Note:

So this chapter was hard to write, mostly because I have such a hard time skipping several days into the plot but I also hate starting a chapter with ''She woke up the next morning,'' like duh of course she did, she does that every morning. So instead I tried really hard to to get past of some of the boring day-to-day things any normal person does in their own life. (This includes general hygiene and and getting dressed.)

Anyways, Thank you for reading, liking, and commenting, as always! I will 'see' you guys again next week!

P.S. Rick and Morty season 3 airs again this weekend and I'm stoked! Its a good thing I managed to find some time to write this week (when I wasn't purchasing $100 in comic books - at least my series are up to date now though).

Have a great week everyone!


	9. Chapter 9

**9\. Round Table**

After eating lunch with the housemaids, Lucy decided to go to the library once again. Her spirits in a better mood, she couldn't deny that this room was her favorite in the entire castle. The endless knowledge called to her. Every time she was in here she found a new book or a new story she had never read before.

She scanned the shelves, looking for her next pick when she stumbled upon a spine with only a symbol on it. It was a triangle whose lines continued off into an inward spiral. Intrigued by the strange symbol Lucy grabbed the book and opened it. She was greeted with more strange symbols and sigils. Even stranger, as Lucy began to read the symbols they translated before her eyes. Bewildered, she kept reading. It was evident that it was a book of rituals and spells, but at the bottom of the entry held a distinct signature. It was Merlin's journal.

She quickly closed the book as if she had just read forbidden material. What disturbed her the most was that she actually understood the journal. It was a combination of symbols and ancient text. She put the book away, afraid to know more than she already did. Not a moment later Beatrice entered the library and cleared her throat.

''King Arthur would like to see you.'' She said simply.

''Oh.'' Lucy replied, suddenly worried that somehow he knew she had touched a book that she shouldn't have.

''He will be waiting for you upstairs at the Round Table.''

''Thank you Bea.'' Lucy smiled at her, masking her growing anxiety.

''You're welcome Miss Lucy.'' she curtsied then left.

Not wanting to keep the King waiting, Lucy followed Beatrice out of the library then quickly made her way up to the room which held the infamous table. The housemaids talked about it quite often and its symbolism; with no head of the table, everyone who sat there was an equal.

As expected Arthur was sitting at the table, but so were a few of his knights and a woman with dark hair, wearing a blue robe. It was the first time in several days that Lucy had seen the King, more or less, been in the same room with him and after this afternoons revelations, it felt quite awkward. She heart beat uncontrollably and she felt herself shaking with anxiety and anticipation. Was she in trouble? Would he yell and hurt her?

''Good evening your majesty, I was told you requested my presence.'' She announced her arrival. Everyone turned and looked at her as their previous conversation seemed to drop dead the moment she spoke. Arthur proceeded to get up from his spot and approached her.

''Please, come join our conversation.'' He said pleasantly, as he smoothly wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leading her back to the table. She was sure he would definitely feel her heart pounding in her chest, but instead his arm around her was comforting. Once they were seated he proceeded to introduce her to everyone.

''Bedivere.'' He nodded towards a bald dark man with stern and intimidating look. He was someone you didnt want to cross.

''Bill.'' He turned to the next man of whom was graying but still had plenty of fight in him. He returned a smile and Lucy wondered if she'd seen in around before. He looked familiar.

''George.'' He looked towards the next man who was an intimidating Asian fellow. He bowed respectively.

''Percival.'' He said with a different tone, and a sad smile. The bearded man smiled back with the same emotion. Lucy could feel the hardships they had been through together. She assumed that they must be childhood friends.

All of these men where his knights, his most trusted advisor and representatives. These were the knights of the round table.

''And Mága, the mage.'' He said finally, facing the mysterious dark haired lady that wore the blue hooked cloak. She stared at Lucy with a sense of fascination the Lucy couldn't comprehend.

''Everyone, this is Lucy, her sister is the missing girl Mary.'' He introduced her and easily explained her presence.

They all nodded and greeted her with simple hellos. She awkwardly waved hi back, quite unfamiliar with the amount of attention being directed towards her.

Lucy was seated between Arthur and Mága, who she could only assume was the mage who had assisted Arthur in acquiring his rightful throne. Arthur had turned to face her with a stoic look.

''We called you here to talk about your sister.'' Arthur said carefully. His voice was naturally husky, but he managed to sound gentle.

''Okay, what do you want to know?'' Lucy asked with genuine curiosity.

Mága spoke, ''We think it would be best if I could search for her spirit.''

''Oh.'' Lucy nodded as if that were a normal think to do. ''And how would you do that?''

''Well I would need something of hers to connect with her and then I would find where she is. Dead or alive.'' She explained calmly.

Lucy nodded. ''Okay.'' She couldn't help but agree that this was the best course of action.

Arthur spoke,'' We wouldn't do this if we didn't have another option.''

''No, it's okay, I just want to know the truth too.'' Lucy reassured them. Who was she to argue with the King and his own personal mage.

''Do you have anything personal of hers?'' Mága asked softly.

''I do.'' Lucy nodded thinking about the necklace.

''Why don't you go collect it and I will meet you in the library.'' She said. Did she know about Merlin's journal?

''Sure.'' Lucy agreed, looking to Arthur for some sort of approval. Is this what he wanted her to do? He smiled and nodded at her. She got up from the table excusing herself. Before exiting, she curtised, ''It was lovely meeting all of you.''

On her way back to her room to retrieve her sister's necklace her mind was buzzing with a million questions. Why did he have to ask that in front of all those people? She was so below them. What was up with the mage, she seemed intense? Was Arthur going to the library too or was it just the girls? But the most important question was, what would the mage see?

Author's Note:

Wow! What a chapter! After struggling through the last one I was a determined to pump this sucker out. But seriously I really like this chapter, probably because a lot happens and somethings are going to start coming together. I'm going to keep working, next one should be out next weekend. I was just so excited I wanted to give this end of the weekend bonus for you.

My inspiration for the mages name is I found a source that said Mága means powerful in battle. I think it fits and I really like it.

P.P.S. Image is Merlin's symbol also known at a druid triskele.


	10. Chapter 10

**10\. The Ma** **ge**

Lucy quickly retrieved her sister's pendant and met the mage in the library. Her brain was riddled with worry, but curiosity outweighed her concerns. What would the mage see? Would they find Lucy's sister and bring her home? Did the mage know about Merlin's journal? Why could Lucy read it?

It only took a several minutes to travel from the bedroom to the library and Lucy made her way with haste. She was eager for answers. She wanted to know what happened to her sister.

She entered the library as the mage was starting a fire in the large fireplace with a solid oak mantle above it. Lucy approached the woman, with the pendant tightly clutched in her hand. This was the moment of truth.

Lucy sat across from the mage and watched as she set up her space which consisted of a candle, a bowl of water, a feather and a rock set up in a circle with an empty place waiting to complete the circuit. Beneath the items, drawn in chalk, was a pentacle. This was nothing short of a full blown ritual. Lucy had read about magick, but she never actually seen it practiced.

''So what is it that you are doing exactly?'' Lucy asked curiously, wanting to know more about the mage and what it is she does exactly.

''I am going to try a technique called descrying. I am going to evoke the gods, use your sisters object to concentrate the visions and use the fireplace to look into.'' Mága explained as she set up each item.

''Your sister's item?'' Mága asked. Lucy handed her the pendant and Mága's eyes flashed with recognition. The action was so quick Lucy missed it, as she was distracted by her sister's pendant hanging from its cord.

Mága added the pendant to the circle and sat with the alter in front of her and facing the fire.

''In flamma ignis dantis saltare,

Da mihi consilium intueretur.

Invoca me secundum aspectum;

Fac me psychica est lux vestra.

Ignis splendet

Redde nunc mihi visus secundus.'' Mága chanted as she stared into the center of the fireplace.

Lucy easily understood what she saying in the forgien tongue.

("Blazing fire as you dance,

Give me now the secret glance.

Call upon my second sight;

Make me psychic with your light.

Blazing fire shining bright,

Give me now the second sight.")

Mága repeated the chant several times until she suddenly entered this trance-like state...

The night was clear, you could see every star in the sky. The moon was full and bright, illuminating the forest adequately. Mága stood between two rows of trees, listening, waiting.

''That stupid kid and his magickal sword.'' A gruff voice whined.

''Sir, we cannot go back empty handed, we will be the laughing stock of the village.'' A younger boy complained.

''We've have plenty other successes.'' Someone else argued.

''If we take him now we might be able to surprise him and take the sword away.'' The gruff voice huffed.

Men rallied and cheered. They were hungry for victory. These men would rather die a bloody death and be granted access to the doors of Valhalla than to return home as failures.

''No, I have a better plan, come, we will fight another day.'' A strong and deep voice hummed.

"Push dear, almost there, last one.'' The man prompted his wife who was giving birth.

''AAAGGGHHHH!" The woman screamed, pushing as hard as she could until there was almost a pop sound.

"Waah! waah!" Escaped the first cries of the final baby.

''It's a girl.'' The midwife announced.

''Did you hear that dear? Another girl.'' The man kissed his wife's head.

''I love you too.'' She faintly smiled.

''Can you believe it? We just had triplets?'' He smiled, giddy with joy. Such a thing was unheard of, impossible even, but yet it had happened.

''It's a miracle.'' She sighed, exhausted from the intense labor.

''Our miracles.'' He smiled as his wife began to fall asleep. In his pocket were three triquetra pendants, one for each child.

There was nothing but darkness. Mága couldn't see anything anymore but instead she could feel. She felt malevolent, envious, and rejected. The harsh negativity swirled into a brewing storm. As the storm grew so did the power it contained. The emotions had no outlet and burned inside of her. It was obvious these were Mary's emotions, but why couldn't Mága see anything? She took a deep breath and came to...

After several moments of the mage being stuck in a trance, Lucy began to worry. Then Mága took a deep breath and had seemingly come back from her otherworldly experience.

''What did you see?" Lucy asked almost impatiently.

''Your sister is alive.'' Mága said after a moment of silence.

''She is? That's wonderful! Where is she?'' Lucy asked greedily.

''I didn't see where she was, she has warded herself. But Lucy, I have to ask you...'' She took a deep breath, ''Where did you get this necklace?''

Author's Note:

Uh Oh! Cat's out of the bag now.

This chapter was hard to write but I really like how it pulled together. Always remember the power of 3, that is my tip for you today.

Any guesses as to what's coming?

Also, who's ready for some more Arthur? I AM.

But I've been thinking, this story is progressing quite well, I like it, but it's not going to last long. Because of that I'm thinking a series of Adventures and trials for both Arthur and Lucy. I definitely need to work on my Arthur character more, but its something to work on and look forward to!


	11. Chapter 11

**11\. Horse Ride**

"My mom.'' Lucy replied simply. thinking about her own pendant she had received from her mother. It was a Triple Goddess pendant. She realized that she didn't knows its significance other than it was a gift from her beloved mother.

Mága nodded as she began taking down her alter. She whispered words under her breath and blew out the lit candle before putting all of her stuff gently in her bag.

''You should come with me?''

''Where?''

''Out for a ride.'' Mága smiled and looked genuinely sweet. She had a bit of a cold exterior, but seem like a nice person and obviously she wouldn't be here if Arthur didn't trust her.

Lucy followed the mage to the stables where a blond boy was mucking the stalls.

''Rowan?'' Mága called out to the boy.

''Ye!'' He called back, finishing his task then coming out to greet us.

''What can I do fer ya lassies?'' He said with a hint of a scottish accent, smiling brightly at us.

''We would like your two finest horses.'' Mága requested.

''Of course miss.'' He bowed and opened the stall beside us which held two destriers*.

''This is Cain and Abel.'' Rowan smiled at the two strong, well trained animals that they would ride on today. ''They are the best in the whole stable.''

''Good.'' Mága smiled. ''Grab the saddles.'' She instructed. While the boy left to collect the tackle and saddles, Mága approached the animals, allowing them to come to her. She laid her hand on the first one that approached her and after a quiet moment the look in the horse's eyes changed in a way Lucy couldn't describe. It was almost as if the horse was communicating with someone. Then she looked to Mága only to see that her eyes suddenly looked that of a horse. Lucy couldn't believe it, the mage had pyschically connected with the horse right before her eyes. Suddenly Rowan came back and Mága broke the connection. Lucy was amazed beyond words. She wanted to know more about the mages she has only ever heard or read about. It seemed surreal to actually know a real mage.

Rowan helped Lucy saddle her horse, Abel, while Mága successfully saddled Cain by herself. Rowan walked her horse out of the stable as Mága followed behind with Cain. He stopped the horse once outside and held it still. Becoming increasingly nervous Lucy quickly muttered, ''I don't know how to ride a horse.''

''No worries, its easy. Here, stick your foot in the stir up there, grab the horn up here, and lift yourself up.'' Rowan explained, pointing to the different spots on the saddle.

''Okay,'' Lucy nodded and followed his instructions. She pulled herself up on to the horse with her skirts riding up her legs making her slightly embarrassed.

''See? That wasn't so hard.'' Rowan smiled. ''Now all you have to do is lead with the reins. Pull back to slow down or stop and lean the direction you want to go. And most importantly bounce with the horse, become one with it. I promise it will help.''

''Thank you Rowan, we can take it from here.'' Mága dismissed the boy.

''Have a good ride.'' He waved and back to mucking stalls.

Abel instinctively followed Cain As the girls rode beside one another at a very casual gait out of the stables and into the hills that lead the the cliffside.

Lucy felt rather comfortable on the horse and tried to just take it in stride. She moved as the horse did and tried to 'become one with it'. She wished she was a mage like Mága who could just mentally communicate with any animal on the planet.

''What do you know about your mother?'' Mága asked.

''She was a seamtress married to a fisherman. Why?'' Lucy answered tentatively.

''There is a story among my people that tells of when the rightful king takes his place at the throne that a daughter of the Oracle Sisters will marry the king and finally unite the kingdom again.''

''Okay? What does that have to do with my mother?''

''I believe your mother was an Oracle Sister and she was the only one who married and had children.'' Mága explained.

''Wait a minute,'' Lucy pulled back on the reins causing the horse to come to a stop as did Mága's. ''What is an oracle sister?''

Mága laughed, ''I never imagined you'd be so uneducated about your own heritage.''

''Yeah, well I guess its hard to learn when no one is around to teach it to me.'' Lucy glared at the mage, offended by her remark.

''I'm sorry, its just hard to believe that you're supposed to marry the King and you don't even know why that is significant.'' Mága said sympathetically.

''Well its a good thing I'm not marrying the King then.'' Lucy lifted her head a little higher and urged Abel to start walking again.

They walked in silence from their until they reached the cliffside where they could see everything. Camelot and the castle below them with the seaport in view. This was the perfect place to come and watch over the city.

''I could teach you about your heritage if you want.'' Mága finally spoke.

Lucy considered ignoring her, feigning to be mad but her curiosity got the better of her. ''Do you really think my mom was one of these oracle sisters?''

''Yes, I do. They were a set of triplets and the day if their birth they each received a triquetra pendant to represent the power of three. Their mother was a powerful seer and predicted her own pregnancy. The girls inherited their mother's ability and when working together they could see and predict some pretty powerful things. After a while they became known as the Oracle Sisters, of which many far and wide sought their counsel.'' Mága informed Lucy in a very story-like manner.

''How come I never knew?'' Lucy asked, a little shocked by the sudden news.

''I can't answer that, but I do know that Arthur likes you, which means only one thing, you are the one who finally unites the mages with the common folk. Your marriage will unite kingdom.'' Mága said as if it were already locked in stone.

''But why me?'' Lucy asked like a whiney teenager. Did she even get a choice in the matter? She couldn't marry someone she barely knew.

Mága only replied with a look that said how dense are you, but Lucy couldn't be too sure.

''Your lessons will start tomorrow. We will meet in the library everyday for an hour for the foreseeable future.'' Mága instructed simply. Lucy nodded, the urged her horse to take her back to the stables. Neither of them talked on the way back and it was quite peaceful. Lucy took the time to take in the scenery around her and focus on the horses gait. She had determined to she would come horse riding more often, quite enjoying the ability to travel freely.

Back at the stable Lucy turned her horse Abel, back over to Rowan and thanked him. She didnt wait for the mage, but rather went to her room to ponder on the information she had just learned.

She couldn't really wrap her head around it, her mother was a mage, and a powerful one at that, and somehow that meant that Lucy was destined to marry the king. Any other girl would be ecstatic, but Lucy felt forced, pressured even. None of this seemed to make sense to her.

About an hour later there was a knock at her door.

''I'm fine Beatrice!" She yelled out across the room as the maid had already been there several times to check up on her.

A moment of silence passed and Lucy hoped that she had left, but then he spoke. ''It is me, Arthur, can we talk?''

Author's Note:

Another solid chapter done! And Early! Woohoo! Seriously though, you guys, I'm beyond impressed with myself. I hope you enjoyed this chapter but even I'll admit its a bit heavy on the exposition. That being said, next one it gonna be a bit Arthur heavy so get excited, I know I am.

If you can't tell I'm a giant nerd! And this is going 10x better than I expected it and I have been writing in my every spare moment or thinking about the plot and what I'm going to do next. I am literally writing this as I go. Also in the end I'm going to publish all my notes and setup for those who are interested in my writing strategy. And I'm not going to lie I imagine every book as a movie when I read so I hope that comes through.

destrier: best-known war horse of the medieval era. It carried knights in battles, tournaments, and jousts. These horses were usually stallions, bred and raised from foalhood specifically for the needs of war.


	12. Chapter 12

**12\. Arthur**

Lucy jumped out of bed in surprise. She wasn't expecting him to come knocking at her door. She glanced down at her dress to make sure it was appropriate then approached the door to open it for him.

She shyly hid behind the door, not ready to face him yet. What was she supposed to say to him? He was probably expecting her to marry him like everyone else seemed to. It wasn't fair that the decision was already made for her, without her say.

Instead of picking a fight, she simply greeted him with a fake smile as she used the door to separate her from him,''Good evening, what can I do for you?'' She asked curtly.

''May I come in?'' He asked. ''I'd like to speak with you privately, if you don't mind?''

As she hadn't had enough surprises for one day, he threw that at her.

''Um,'' She mumbled, thinking about her answer, ''I suppose you could.'' She hesitantly stepped aside to let him in her room. He entered casually, looking around as of he had never seen the place before.

''I expect that your accommodations have been up to standard.'' He commented.

''And then some.'' She nodded in agreement. She wasn't very good at small talk.

''So what did you want to talk about?'' She asked.

''I wanted to apologize.'' He said simply as if it made all the sense in the world.

''For what?''

''For being away so much.'' He explained.

''I understand that you have responsibilities.'' She said skeptically. Sure she hadn't really seen him much in the last few days, but who said she needed to see him every day. She didn't quite understand where this was coming from. He wasn't obligated to make time for her in his busy schedule.

''Still, I worry about you.'' He sighed after a moment of silence.

''Well don't.'' She glared at him. ''I can take care of myself.'' Lucy was a full grown, independent woman. She didn't need the King to worry about her safety.

''Can you?'' He asked aggressively, suddenly stalking towards her until she backed into a wall and he caged her in with his arms. He knew she had potential, but was she willing to tap into that potential and really work for it.

She stared up at him with big doey eyes. Her heart was beating a million miles a minute and her brain couldn't think fast enough to form a reasonable reply.

''Could you even defend yourself right now if I were to force myself upon you?'' He asked soberingly. His breath fanned over her cheeks, causing her to blush bright red. He smelled surprisingly sweet. He was so close to her in such a sexy yet menacing way.

Who said I want to defend myself against you? Lucy thought to herself.

''Maybe.'' She answered sarcastically. A part of her didn't want to worry about this right now. She had a dozen other things to think about.

He pulled away, giving her some much needed space. ''I want you to attend the training academy in addition to your sessions with Mága.''

With enough oxygen again for her brain to function properly She responded sassily, ''I'm not one of your soliders, you can't tell me what to do.'' Then crossed her arms and glowered at him.

''Then do it for yourself.'' He suggested with a shrug of his shoulders.

She gave him a pointed look. What was he trying to get at?

''Why do you care so much?'' She asked him suddenly. She had heard it from everyone else that he liked her, but she needed to hear it from him in order to believe it.

''Because...'' He mumbled, rubbing at his neck as he fumbled for an answer.

''Because?'' Lucy asked.

''Because, I don't know, you stand out. You're different from the other girls.'' He answered anxiously.

''So it's true, you want to marry me?'' She fired at him before even listening to his response.

''Well, I would like to get to know you more before that but one day, yes.'' He answered positively.

''Do I get a say in this marriage proposal?'' She asked a bit more harshly.

''Of course you do, why wouldn't you?'' He asked, slightly confused.

''No reason,'' she shook her head of her previous assumptions, ''I just want to make sure this isn't one of those situations where you demand I marry you before I even have the chance to find out if I like you or not.'' Lucy explained herself quickly.

''You are free to make your own decisions. I have no intention of taking your independence away.'' He replied simply with a bit of a smirk on his face.

''Thank you, I appreciate that.'' She smiled looking away from him. She was slightly embarrassed by her line of questioning. She just wanted simple things in life and it felt like her future had already been determined for her.

''Lucy,'' He said softly, causing her to look up at him, ''I know you are going through a lot right now, I just want you to know that you are not alone.''

After everything Mága had told her earlier this afternoon and now this, Lucy didn't even know where to begin processing from. She was a mage who didn't even know anything about being a mage. Her sister was also a mage doing who knows what, gods know where. If that wasnt enough, she then had to come to terms with the fact that one day, she will have to marry the hunk of a man standing before her.

Unsure of what to say next, she simply decided to step towards him and hug him. It was something that she didn't know she needed until this very moment. She snaked her arms around his waist and at the same time, his came around her shoulders, pulling her in closer. The gesture was sweeted than expected. She buried her head in his chest and for a split moment she felt safe, comfortable, and slightly invincible. She was used to dealing with things on her own and since Mary's disappearance she has felt completely useless and alone. Yet, for some reason, here in his arms, she felt like she could take on the world and do anything. He gave her strength she didn't realize she needed.

''I will go to the academy.'' She finally said, pulling out of his embrace. His eyes lit up and he smiled.

''Would you really?''

''Yes, it is about time I learn to be useful.''

''You were never useless.''

''Whatever you say, but I'm doing this because I want to, not because you do.''

He just smirked. ''I should leave you to be then, you'll need the extra rest, tomorrow is going to be a long day.''

''Yes.'' She nodded in agreement, but also slightly disappointed that he was leaving already.

''Goodnight Lucy.'' He bowed formally for her.

''Goodnight Arthur.'' She curtsied in return. He smiled then let himself out.

Lucy fell back on her bed and sighed. He was too good for her. She couldn't believe it, he seemed to genuinely like her, yet she couldn't seem to understand why. But she wanted to prove to him that she was strong, independent, and smart. Someone worthy of his affections.

Several hours later of still trying to get to sleep, Lucy couldn't stop thinking about Arthur arms around her. She felt so safe there and desperately missed his presence. She wondered how blasphemous it would be to find his bed chamber. She considered it for a moment but then thought better of it. Instead she rolled over again and tried to get any amount of sleep. She let exhaustion set in and finally slipped into a peaceful darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

**13\. Knowledge is Power**

She ran endlessly. The trees passed by her in a blur. She didn't even know what she was running from. The forest was never ending. She kept running until her legs wouldn't carry her anymore. She stopped to catch her breath and collapsed to the ground. She panted and heaved. She couldn't stay here she needed to keep moving. She looked up and couldn't believe her eyes, it was the largest, most intricate tree she had ever seen. It's limbs looked like they had been shaped by the wind, its roots were large, gnarly, and deep.

''Keep going.'' The wind whispered.

She got up and started running again. The terrain was different this time. She seemed to be on a hillside where the forest was sparse. She kept running until she came upon a little cabin tucked in the pines. She stumbled towards the humble adobe, stricken with curiosity.

''Hello?'' She called out.

Suddenly Lucy jolted awake. Her dreams left her more exhausted waking up than before she went to bed. She rubbed her eyes, wishing for a better nights sleep before she dragged herself out of bed to the wash basin. She freshened herself and took a moment to examine her reflection. Dark circles had taken up residence underneath her eyes. She sighed, knowing that sleeping in wasn't an option today. She put on an old brown dress, combed her hair back into a pony tail, then went down to the dinner hall where breakfast would be served.

When she arrived she took her usual seat next to Beatrice and smiled at her. ''Morning, Bea.''

''Good morning Miss Lucy. You look like you didn't sleep well last night.'' She greeted quite cheerfully.

''Eh, I've got many things on my mind.'' Lucy shrugged.

''I will listen if you need me.'' Beatrice offered.

''Thank you Bea, but not today, I already have a lot on the agenda.'' Lucy politely declined.

She ate her meal silently then left to the library where she knew Mága would be meeting her soon. Lucy wanted to read more of Merlin's journal, but she wasn't ready to share it with Mága yet. She didn't know how much time she would have alone so she settled for a history book. It appeared to be a telling of King Urthur's rule and the war with the mages. As Lucy picked up the book she began to realize she didn't know much about the war, but rather the the fallout of it. She grew up under Vortigern's rule, and since Arthur's crowning her life has been turned upside down.

Lucy opened the book and began to read about the past, a time before her, where her parents had grown up and lived. She didn't realize how long she had lived without them until she realized she didn't really know anything about them. To her they were always just mama and papa. Her mother worked religiously in the shop where she was a seamstress, that Lucy now ran, and her father was always away on the fishing boats. He always came home with stories about sea monsters, and kidnapped princesses in foreign lands.

The book described a time when mages used Dark Magick to gain power and attack the kingdom. They were led by a warlock name Mordred, who rode on the backs of giant elephants in his attack against the heart of England, Camelot. King Urthur's forces held their ground while the King himself used Excalibur, a magickal sword forged by Merlin, to cut Mordred down and stop the attack.

Lucy couldn't imagine being a mage in a time where so many of them were evil. She knew that mages like Mága were good people, but she didn't know anything about the magick they practiced. She began to wonder what defined magick as good or bad. Was it intent, or outcome based? What are the rules? Why does one choose dark magick if they know its bad?

She didn't have time to wonder too long before Mága showed up. She entered the library in her same blue robe, and a blank look that didn't reveal any emotion. It was almost disconcerting how cold she came off.

''Are you ready for your lessons?'' Mága asked sternly. Before Lucy could even ask, Mága noticed the book that Lucy had. ''Off to a good start, I see.'' Mága almost smiled.

Lucy nodded. ''I wanted to know more about my parents and what it was like when they were growing up.''

''Ah, yes. It was a different time then. They once knew an age when mages lived freely amongst the people. For us its never been the same since the war.'' The mage said solemnly.

''How'd the war start? What happened?''

''Mordred happened.'' Mága sighed. ''He became drunk with power. He thought mankind deserved to be our slaves.''

''But Urthur stopped him.'' Lucy added.

''With the help from the sword Merlin made for him.'' Mága corrected.

''The mages' history goes deep, doesn't it?'' Lucy asked, as she was beginning to realize that she had hardly scratched the surface.

''For today's lesson, all you need to know is the basics. Light against dark. Good versus bad.'' Mága redirected.

For the next hour or so they discussed these matters and practices of meditation and positive thinking. Mága insisted that Lucy needed to learn to control her breathing and aura. Her energy field was delicate and easily disrupted, which could cause anomalies in any magick she tries to perform.

Lucy left her lesson feeling slightly overwhelmed. When she learned that she was a mage she was kind of excited and expected it to be easy, but it was so much more complicated than it seemed. After leaving the library Lucy went straight to the academy, as she had promised Arthur.

On her way towards the barracks and the schoolhouse that held the classrooms the Academy taught in, she ran into a little boy that was sneaking bread out of the kitchen.

''Hey, you there?'' She called out to him. ''What are you doing?''

The boy who was about 9 or 10 turned around and faced her. ''Nothing.'' He called out.

''Are you sure? Where should you be right now?'' She asked him candidly.

''Please don't tell on me?'' He begged, the bread already stashed in his pockets.

''I promise, as long as you get along.'' She agree, smiling at the cute boy.

''Thank you miss. My name is Bleu.'' He quickly introduced himself.

''My name is Lucy. And you're quite welcome Bleu. Run along now.''7 She quickly shook his hand then urged him to go.

''You're pretty, but don't tell Art I said that.'' He smiled, then quickly ran away.

Lucy smiled.

Art, _that was a cute nickname._


	14. Chapter 14

**14\. The Academy**

As promised, Lucy made it to the academy in a timely fashion. Thankfully it was only a block or so away from the castle. After a short brisk walk she arrived to the well-known Academy; it was the closest thing to a 'college' the city had. It was where all the boys went to train to be in the King's Army.

Upon arrival, any pleasant ideas she had about the place had quickly vanished. She was immediately given a set of men's clothes, then forced into a training room full of boys. She excused herself into the bathroom to change into the those clothes and then was expected to physically exert herself for a solid hour straight. She ran countless laps, performed limitless crunches and push-ups, then was encouraged to do an astounding amount of jumping jacks. By the end of it all she was covered in a thick layer of sweat and her muscles felt like jelly. It was the most disgusting feeling ever. And instead of getting the chance to bath, she was escorted into a classroom fully of smelly boys where they spent the afternoon studying survival tactics.

''Who here can tell me three ways to start a fire?''

''Flint and steel.'' One boy offered and the instructor nodded in approval.

''Another?'' Barked the man.

''Friction'' Someone said.

''Correct.'' The firm instructor almost smiled. ''One more.''

''What about if someone was a mage, couldn't they just ignite a fire with their mind?'' Lucy asked curiously. She was learning so many new things it was almost difficult to keep her head on straight. What kind of magic could she do? How much would she depend on it?

''Well, since no one here happens to be a mage, I don't see how that's relevant. Now stop asking stupid questions and pay attention.'' The instructor berated her then continued teaching the class. She had no ambition to argue with him so instead she just nodded and kept her head down.

For the remainder of the afternoon they solely discussed fire. How to built one, the differences between a cooking fire and one for warmth, and even the conditions that could cause a wildfire to start. They had discussed the topic so much so that Lucy didn't even want to look at a fire. Matter of fact all she wanted was a warm bath to soak in. She was both physically and mentally sore.

It was starting to get dark when she was finally released from her lessons. Before she was allowed to escape she was stopped by the instructor who she had come to know as Sargeant Edward.

''Miss Lucy? May I speak to you for a moment?" He asked formally.

She nodded and stepped to the side to speak with him privately while all of the other boys gathered their things and went home for the night.

''I was hesitant about having a woman joining my class, but Arthur assured me that you'd be up to the task. I can see that you have potential, surprisingly, but I will not stand any talk of mages while you are on my premises. Do you understand?'' He said quite seriiusly with an hint of inflection.

''Why?'' He glared at her for even asking. ''I mean, yes sir.'' She nodded in agreement. She didnt understand why is was such a big deal, but he seemingly didnt feel the need to explain himself.

''You are dismissed. Please arrive dressed in the appropriate attire next time.'' He scowled at her. She turned her head down and looked at her clothes. She had never worn trousers before, but they were strangely comfortable. It was a request that she thought she could handle.

''Yes sir. Thank you sir.'' She replied quickly with a nod of her head, more than excited to get back to her room and clean up before bed. He nodded in return, and she dashed out of the building and back to the castle.

After a nice hot meal and bath, Lucy was ready to sleep. Her day had been busier than she was used to, she barely had time think about her sister, or Arthur, or even herself. She was growing increasingly worried about her sister, especially since learning that she was warded against Mága's sight. Did Mary know about their heritage? That she was capable of becoming a mage too. That alone could open a whole new box of worms.

Her thoughts circled endlessly as her realities continued to shatter her world. She willed herself to think of anything else. The only thing, or rather, person, who could hold her attention was Arthur, or Art, as Blue had called him. She smiled, wondering what he was doing right now. Was he already asleep or up drinking with his buddies? Was he thinking about her too? Did he miss her like she missed him?

 **Author's Note: I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who has read my story! So glad you guys are enjoying it! I will update again on Sunday otherwise expect updates every Friday and Sunday!** **-Surviving**


	15. Chapter 15

**15\. Dreams**

She was running through the thick of the forest until she broke through to a clearing. She stopped to examine the grassy knoll and the little wooden hut that stood neatly in the middle with a herb and vegetable garden growing beside it. The place felt like home, secluded in the woods.

''Hello?'' She called out to anyone that was there.

She walked closer to the cosy cabin to investigate. What was this place? Who lived here? Lucy was taking stock of the thatched roof when suddenly the door swung open and an older woman came out with a pleasant smile on her face.

''Well isn't this just a lovely surprise? I was wondering when you would come to visit me.'' The familiar lady smiled. Lucy couldn't help but think that this woman looked like her mother, but older.

''Excuse me, but I don't think I know you.'' Lucy said to the woman skeptically.

''Oh of course you do. I'm sure my sister has talked about me at least once.'' She smiled confidently.

''Your one of my mom's sisters?'' Lucy guessed, thinking about what Mága had told her.

''See, I knew she told you about me.'' She said, inviting Lucy into her home. Lucy took a seat at the little table that already had tea served.

''I must apologize as it was the King's mage who informed me about who my mother truly was.''

''Oh, and what has happened to your mother? It has been a long time since I've seen of her.''

''She has passed. She died in the war, caught in some crossfire, coming home from her shop.'' Lucy explained as much as she could remember.

''Oh dear, I am so sorry for your loss. But pardon me for asking, but how did you find your way here?'' The older lady asked gingerly.

''Um, I honestly don't know.'' Lucy shrugged. Where was she?

''Hmm, you are a gifted dreamer, child.'' The woman smiled.

''This is a dream?'' Lucy asked in surprise.

''Of course it is. You didn't think you were really in my house did you?'' She laughed kindly.

''I don't really know, I've always thought dreams were messages from your subconscious.'' Lucy answered.

''They can be. But you, my dear girl, have mastered what we call astral projectection, the ability to walk among dreams.'' The generous woman explained.

''How do I know when I've done that though?'' Lucy asked curiously.

''Always ask yourself, am I dreaming? This will give you control of your consciousness, and make you aware of your surroundings.'' The woman answered.

''Is this why everything feels so vivid?'' Lucy asked, remembering previous dreams she's had recently.

''Indeed.'' She answered with a smile.

''Wow, that's incredible. Thank you.'' Lucy smiled in return just as brightly.

''No, thank you. I haven't had anyone visit since my sister's were alive.'' The woman's smile turned sad. She must have been lonely.

''You are the only one left, aren't you?'' Lucy asked, knowing how she had been feeling since her sister's disappearance.

''I've known for a while now yes, you have just confirmed it. I am glad to see the sight has been passed on though. It would have been a pity to see such a gift die out.'' The woman grasped Lucy's hand with a gentle squeeze.

''How come you never had children?'' Lucy asked curiously.

''I guess I just never met that special someone.'' She smiled. Lucy blushed as she thought about Arthur. Would she want to have kids with him? She had never thought that far ahead before.

''But you have?'' The lady asked with a bright smile.

''You could hardly know that.'' Lucy feigned restraint.

''Oh, but I see it on your face dear. Who is the lucky lad your heart desires?'' The humble woman asked.

Lucy laughed at herself. She knew this was nothing more than a fantasy, dream that would never come true. ''The King of England, Arthur Pendragon.''

''What is so funny about that?'' She asked confused.

''It's just silly of me to even think about him in that way.'' Lucy chuckled at herself. She shouldn't pretend to hope.

''Hardly dear. Not when he thinks of you too.'' The woman suddenly snapped her fingers and Lucy's vivid dream began to fade away.

She didn't know when or even how she fell asleep, but upon waking up something felt off. Was it the warm light coming in through the window? Was it the refreshing fall breeze that sent a slight chill down her spine? Or was it the heavy arm secured around her waist. She didn't remember going to sleep in the same bed as someone else but she must be mistaken.

She let her eyes flutter open and get used to the morning light. He hadn't moved in the slightest, but his breath brushed faintly across the back of her neck. She felt so comfortable that she didn't even want to move from the compromising position.

She looked around and confirmed that she was still in her own room before attempting to acknowledge the man snuggled up against her backside. She moved just a little to slowly begin turning in her spot until her chest rubbed against his. She was so close to him she could kiss him if she wanted.

''Good mornin' Lucy.'' He mumbled with a slight smirk.

''Good morning Sir.'' She said awkwardly. Where had he come from?

''You can call me Arthur, I assure you its fine.'' He smiled at her as he moved a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

''What about Art? or Artie? Can I call you that?'' She asked curiously. She wanted to call him by a nickname, but they sounded so foreign coming off her tongue.

''Where did you hear those names?'' He asked defensively.

''No one, I thought of it all on my own. Is that too much to believe?'' She replied.

He looked at her skeptically. ''I don't allow many people to call me by anything other than my name.''

''So, that is a no then?'' She asked playfully.

''I didn't say that.'' He smirked as he leaned in and kissed her. It was a sweet and simple kiss that completely blew her mind. It was enough to feel him on her, then desperately miss his presence.

''I just ask that you not do it in public.'' He smiled, staring back at her.

''Why are you here Arthur?'' She asked suddenly. She didn't understand what he liked about her, she was nothing special.

''I missed you. When I'm with you I sleep better than I ever have.'' He answered with a charming smirk.

''Is that so?'' She laughed.

''Very.'' He smiled. She wanted to lay there all day with him. She looked into his beauitful blue eyes and got lost for a moment.

''Why did you want me to go to the Academy?'' She asked.

''Mága told me about your situation. I wanted you to be prepared for whatever comes your way. I don't want to lose you before I've even had the chance to call you mine.'' He answered thoughtfully. She buried her head into the crook of his neck and breathed him in.

''Thank you for being here for me.'' She whispered to him

''Always, darling.'' He clasped her in a tight hug.

Author's Note:

Things are heating up! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please keep voting! I'll see you guys again on Friday! Yay!

-Surviving (8/13)


	16. Chapter 16

**16\. Lucy**

Lucy couldn't stay in bed all day, Arthur knew that, but it didn't necessarily stop him from trying. He wrapped his arms tight around her while she hugged him until she started to struggle to get free.

''Hey! Let me go!" She said sternly but with a bright smile. He laughed, ''No, you should stay here with me today. Why go do boring stuff when we can have so much fun here?''

She smirked at him, potentially considering his offer.

''As good as that sounds, I can't. I have to meet with Mága, not to mention Sargeant Edwards will drill me into the ground for skipping the second day in.'' She reasoned.

''Don't worry about them, I will deal with it.'' He smiled at her. He was the King, who were they to disobey his command?

''I appreciate that, but I really must go.'' She looked deeply in his eyes. He knew he wouldnt win this fight so he conceded. He stole another quick kiss from her then let go of her and watched as she got out of the bed and went to the wash basin to clean her face and freshen up.

''I think you should start staying in my room.'' He said out loud to her as she took her clothes and disappeared behind the rice paper screen.

''And why is that? I like my own room.'' She replied.

''You can keep this room if you like, buf I just think it would be easier for you to come to me than for me to come to you.'' He said, folding his hands together behind his head. He had stretched out on the bed, taking it over. Yet it still felt empty without Lucy in it.

He couldn't describe it, but he wanted her so bad. The little tastes he kept stealing weren't enough, if anything they made him want more.

''And why would I be coming to you?'' She asked curiously.

''Well because I sleep better when I'm with you.'' He answer with a chuckle as if was obvious.

She peaked out from behind the screen with nothing but her chemise on.

''Well, I sleep on my own just fine. I don't seem to understand what the problem is.'' She smirked at him.

''Are you really going to make me court you?''

''What do our sleeping arrangements have to do with courting?'' Lucy asked just to egg him on. She seemed to be enjoying this attention.

Before Arthur had the chance fo respond a resounding knock came from the door.

''Excuse me, Sir Arthur and Miss Lucy?'' Asked the tiny sounding girl. Lucy recognized it as Beatrice.

''Yes?'' Lucy called back. It was her room afterall.

''Sir Bedievere has requested the presence of the King.'' Beatrice replied.

''Ah, I believe that is me.'' Arthur sighed, getting out of the bed. ''But this conversation isn't over.'' He smirked at her, letting her off easy. He considered stealing another kiss but he thought better of it, deciding that it would be a good excuse to come back later.

He slipped on his over shirt and exited the room to be greeted by a familiar housemaid.

''Sir Bedievere is waiting for you at the Round Table.''

''Thank you.'' Arthur dismissed her, but she stayed.

''Won't you be going?'' Arthur asked skeptically.

''I have matters with Miss Lucy still to attend to.'' She explained.

''Oh.'' Arthur nodded then began his way up to tower where the Round Table sat overlooking the sea ports. It was the perfect place to overlook the city and meet with my most trusted advisors.

Upon his arrival Bedievere stood looking out at the city, Arthur joined him. Somedays it was surreal to think the he was King, that all of this was his. But he knew the responsibility that came with the power to protect the people of his kingdom. It's vastness sometimes weighed on him.

''It's a beautiful sight.'' Arthur commented, starting the conversation.

''It is, and yet it is always in jeopardy.'' Bedievere replied deeply with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

''Do tell brother.'' Arthur prompted the man.

''The Vikings are back, and this time with mages of their own.''

''Where.'' Arthur simply demanded.

''The hill on the backside of the castle going towards the forest. They were just doing some reconnaissance, but they got away.'' He answered.

''They will be back, and when they are I want us to be ready. In the meantime, get Greybeard back here. I want to talk to him.''

''Yes sir. And if I may ask, what is the true motive behind your interest in this Lucy girl and her missing sister?'' Bedievere asked with a hint of curiousity.

''I care about her.'' He shrugged simply. He had pondered night and day trying to figure out why he was so drawn to her. He had no logical reason why.

''Then you plan to marry her?'' He asked.

''If it comes to that, yes.'' Arthur nodded. He

''You aren't a street rat anymore, you know that. We can't have you running around fornicating with whomever you like.'' Bedievere warned with a concerning look.

''Just because I grew up in a brothel doesn't make me a whore Bedievere and neither is she. Besides, isn't a man supposed to court a lady before they, as you so put it, fornicate.'' Arthur mocked his friend.

''As long as you are aware of the public eye on your personal life now that you are indeed, the King of England.''

''Thank you for your concern Bedievere.'' Arthur bowed respectively.

''Just doing my job.'' Bedievere bowed in return.

''I know. And if you don't mind, could you talk to Sargeant Edwards for me, tell him not to be too hard on Lucy. She is a woman afterall.''

''You sent Lucy to the Academy with Sargeant Edwards?!'' Bedievere gasped. Arthur was far from being a sane man, but the last thing Bedievere expected from him was something as foolish as this.

''Yes, he is the best instructor in the city. Everyone said so.'' Arthur said plainly. He knew what he was doing and Lucy needed to know how to take care of herself. Her world just came crashing down and hopefully the Academy will give her some structure and knowledge to survive the war that is inevitably coming.

''Yes, but because he is tough. If I even think about saying something like that to him he will be ten times tougher on her.'' Bedievere sighed. There was nothing that anyone could say that would change Edwards.

''You're not serious. I am the King, he can't disobey me.'' Arthur said obviously. He wasn't familiar with the man, but surely he would obey his King, right?

''It is of my professional opinion that you pull her from enrollment. Why are you teaching her to fight anyways? I thought she was some girl you were crushing on.'' Bedievere sighed. He didn't always understand Arthur's radical idea's. He wished the boy would think things through.

''She is, but she is also the eldest daughter of an Oracle Sister.'' Arthur admitted before revealing her secret. He hadn't told anyone yet as he didn't want anything to change yet, if anything he wanted her prepared for anything before she takes on any sort of mysterious magick.

''How do you know of this? Are you sure it's true?'' Bedievere asked worriedly. He too had heard the stories, the myth of the Oracle Daughter.

''Mága saw it when she was looking for Mary, Lucy's younger sister. She is sure that the prophecy is coming true.''

''Your talking about a civil war amongst the mages and Camelot is located dead in the middle of it all.''

''Yes, but we have Mága and Merlin, and well Lucy.'' Arthur explained.

''So Lucy is a mage too?'' Bedievere asked, a little shocked.

''She will be. She is the Medium between the mages and the rest of us.'' Arthur answered. The only part left of the prophecy was their happily ever after. Arthur prayed for that day, but he knew it wouldn't come easy. He would have to fight his way there. He would do anything for her. He was helplessly in love with her and he knew it.

Author's Note:

Wow 1300 words in less than five hours. Literally pumped this baby out after I got home from work today. I thought we could all use a little more Arthur in our lives.

Thanks for reading and liking!

-Surviving


	17. Chapter 17

**17\. Gossipy Wenches**

Not long after Arthur left, Lucy too emerged from the bed chambers dressed in her newly awarded pants and tunic. Today would be much like the previous, eating breakfast, meeting with Mága to study, then going to the Academy for the remainder of the afternoon.

''Pardon me, Miss Lucy but why did King Arthur just exit your room?'' Bea asked kindly. Lucy threw a quick glare at her for saying 'miss', and Bea looked away tentatively.

''I believe the real question is when last night did the King enter my room.'' Lucy replied without further explanation, leaving Bea with a dumbfounded expression.

Lucy had no time stop and converse and instead headed directly to the dinner hall to eat before meeting with Mága for her daily lesson. Beatrice followed behind her quickly, desperate for any gossip about the irresistible King.

''Well?!" Bea asked persistently.

''Well what? Nothing happened.'' Lucy shrugged her shoulders taking her seat at the table as breakfast was being served. As usual, Arthur and his knights were never at the table, leaving Lucy with the company of the women of the castle. Gossipy wenches.

''Something must have happened.'' Bea insisted, she wouldn't let Lucy get away without revealing at least one juicy detail.

''What happened?'' Maggie asked curiously, joining the intriguing conversation.

''The King was in Lucy's room this morning.'' Bea revealed without the slightest hesitation.

Maggie looked surprised but smiled anyway, ''That is quite an interesting development.''

''Indeed.'' Bea agreed with her.

''It would be, if anything actually happened, but all that we did was sleep.'' Lucy sighed at the gossipy women.

''You're telling us you haven't even kissed yet?'' Maggie asked, even more fascinated.

''Even if we did, a simple kiss hardly counts as something.'' Lucy rolled her eyes.

''To me it does!" Bea near yelled.

''So have you then?'' Maggie asked curiously.

''Well,'' Lucy looked away. It wasn't a big deal that he had nearly made her heart explode with joy when he kissed her this morning; twice, none the less. He did it so naturally, she didn't even have time to consider it. It was simply perfect, something she could get used to waking up to every morning.

''You did!?'' Bea called her bluff. ''I knew something happened!'' She cheered, proud of her 'prediction'.

''It's not important.'' Lucy heaved a heavy sigh. She didnt want to talk about it yet. Talking about it made it real, which was something Lucy wasn't ready to accept yet.

''I won't ask anymore, but I am so happy for you! You're so humble, no wonder he likes you,'' Beatrice smiled brightly at Lucy, in a very friendly manner.

''I, too am happy for you, and Arthur. I hear he gets everything he wants.'' Maggie sneered cunningly. It wasn't fair that she had been here the entire time, as a representative of the people, and he brings in a seamstress and has suddenly found love. It was pathetic and unbelievable.

''He can't just claim me because he wants too. If I choose to be with him, it's because I want to, not because he demands it. He came to my room last night, not the other way around. But you know what, I get it. I don't belong. Please I beg you, take your complaint up with the King.'' Lucy glared at Maggie. How dare she attack her integrity? Lucy wasn't hungry anymore, and decided a few extra minutes in the library would do her some good.

As she got up from the table, Maggie spoke, ''It makes sense now, I must be too much woman for him if he takes you to bed.'' She spouted, looking at Lucy's dull gray mens clothes that she had received from the Academy.

It took all the strength Lucy had not to say or do something she would regret. She simply dismissed herself from the table and happily went to the library, alone. She couldn't believe the nice happy woman she met the first day here had completely turned on her. She never had enemies before, especially like this.

The library had provided her with solace and comfort. It was a grand place, yet still felt cozy, even without the fireplace lit. Every book was a story waiting to be relived. Lucy stared at the shelves full of lives, wondering if her story would one day exist there too. What once felt like a boring meaningless life was now full of purpose, mystery, and possibility. It was almost overwhelming, how much had changed so quickly.

She didn't get as much time as she would have liked to think as Mága entered the library in a hurry. The fireplace suddenly lit, and Lucy could feel the energy radiating from Mága in the form of an aura.

''Is everything okay?'' Lucy asked.

''No, I must return home immediately. I am sorry. I must postpone our meetings until further notice.'' Mága said gruffly. She seemed mad about something, Lucy could feel the tenseness coming off her in waves.

''Oh. Is it anything you want to talk about?'' Lucy asked.

''Not really, if you don't mind, I must be going.'' Mága sighed impatiently.

''Before you go, I wanted to ask you something.'' Lucy stopped her quickly.

''Yes?'' She rolled her eyes.

''Have you ever dream walked before?'' Lucy inquired.

''What do you mean?'' Mága looked confused. It was something she hadn't thought about in a long time.

''Like have you ever entered someone else's dreams and like talked to them?'' Lucy tried to explain her experience from the previous night.

''No, it's not possible.'' Mága dismissed. It had been rumored about but she hadn't met anyone who had really honed the skill.

''So no mage has possessed that power before? No one has ever astrally projected themselves?'' Lucy asked, remembering the term she had been told in her dream.

''Where did you learn that term?'' Mága asked skeptically, she knew she hadn't said it to Lucy before.

''Unfortunately, I don't think you'll believe me.'' Lucy sighed. What was thd point of even telling her if she wouldn't believe her?

''Where? Tell me.'' Mága insisted on knowing.

''In a dream, I visited one of my mom's sisters. The last remaining Oracle Sister.'' Lucy answered hesitantly, slightly worried Mága wouldn't believe her.

''Which one?'' Mága asked curiously. After the sister's split up nobody really knows what happened to them.

''I don't know, I didn't ask.'' Lucy suddenly realized. She also began to wonder, how much did she really know about her mom? She was determined to learn more, with or without Mága's help.

"Lucy, I don't have time for this. I will be back in a week or so, can we talk more about this then?" She asked impatiently.

"I'll be here." Lucy smiled falsely. Everyone today just seemed to be getting under her skin in one way or another.

Mága didn't spare her another moment and left as quickly as she came. Lucy was rather thankful, as she desperately wanted a quiet moment to herself. The castle felt confining though, as if her freedom could be interrupted at any moment. She was already in her new trousers that horse riding seemed even more appealing. Lucy resolved in that moment that pants were much better than long skirts, and she would make herself some for regular wear and we more fashionable.

Eager to breathe some fresh air, Lucy scurried to the stables. Upon arrival Rowan greeted her with a delighted smile.

"Mornin' lass, what can I do for ya this fine mornin'?" he asked, accent thick in his voice.

"I would like a horse please. Abel if he is available." Lucy replied with a pleasant smile. Rowan was a nice boy, and that was a relief compared to the string of women that had so far occupied her day.

"I must apologize miss, for our majesty has Abel out currently." Rowan informed the eager girl.

"And Cain?" She asked.

"With Sir Bedeivere." He answered sympathetically. She frowned a little, would any horse be available, she worried.

"Then whatever is available is fine." Lucy replied with a shrug. It really didn't matter to her as long as she could get away for a little while.

Rowan returned a short time later with a soft coal and white speckled mare, with a silver mane, already saddled and ready to ride. "This is Blizzard. She doesn't go riding much anymore, but I think she will be a great match for you." Rowan reassured Lucy, handing her the reins. She looked over the horse admiring her beauty.

"You say that as if she would be my own personal horse." Lucy laughed.

"Well, actually she would be. She needs a rider, and you need a horse. What more could you need?" Rowan asked, a little confused.

"I guess, I just didn't expect such a courtesy." Lucy sighed. She didn't want special attention because of her rumored relationship with Arthur.

"Well of course m'lady! You will soon be the King's betrothed, right?" Rowan asked curiously.

"Where did you hear such a thing?" Lucy asked, trying not to be offended by the curious boy.

"Why, our majesty of course. He and Sir Bedeivere were talking about the future of Great Britian." Rowan answered.

"Well, I am not betrothed to anyone, nor do I deserve special treatment if I were." Lucy explained. This was exactly why she didn't want to get involved in the first place. The responsibility felt too great.

"Right." Rowan agreed. Lucy smiled at him and lead the horse out of the stable before mounting the beautiful mare and riding off. Rowan wished her a good day as she rode away from him.

She rode up to the cliff side to where Mága took her to enjoy the peace and quiet. She needed time away from everyone, she could barely hear her own thoughts anymore. She had felt the never ending drama already weighing on her. Every conversation brought her more grief and hardship. She kind of wanted to go back to her quiet boring life, before she met Arthur and her sister disappeared. She didn't want the rumors, the heart ache, or the drama that came with jealous women and people of status and royalty.

She didn't deserve these powers or this attention. she was a nobody. A terrible sister. An orphan that didn't no a lick about her heritage and ancestry. She really didn't even know herself anymore. If her doubts weren't present before they surely had begun to weigh on her now. The pressure was real to be this perfect person, to know what she was doing, and who she was meant to be, but she didn't. She felt like a fish out of water, fumbling through the day pretending that this all made sense and that it was obvious who she was.

She prayed to no deity in particular to have someone watch over her and give her strength. To grace her with confidence and the ability to be brave enough to face any task that presents itself in her way. She knew this would be her life for a while, but she needed the courage to do this. She needed to be smarter and stronger in order to find her sister and bring her home.

Author's Note:

So I'm a day late :( (and a dollar short - as the saying goes), but I didn't want to give you something half finished when I could give you a better full chapter just a little later than planned. I really did try to stay up and get it done but I was exhausted. This came out to about 2000 words, so yeah, longer than usual. Got some great things coming! It was a long week though, I'm glad its finally the weekend.

Now how bout that chapter? Haha!


	18. Chapter 18

**18\. Hopeless**

''Come here often?'' Arthur asked out of no where.

Lucy turned around suddenly to face him. She was slightly startled by his presence. ''Recently? Yes, actually.'' She laughed to herself. This was the second time in a matter of a week she had been to this spot.

''I like the view up here. You can see the whole city from here.'' She glanced at him as he came up beside her.

''The view is quite beautiful.'' Arthur agreed, looking at Lucy the whole time.

''Yes, and so was the silence. What can I do for you sir?'' Lucy asked. A moment to herself, thats all she wanted. Was that too much?

''I don't want you out here alone, the Saxons have been seen around, uninvited.'' Arthur explained.

''Are we ever going to find my sister?'' Lucy turned to him and asked. She was beginning to feel hopeless.

''I'm sorry dear, but it seems like your sister doesn't want to be found.'' Arthur sighed, being the bearer of bad news.

''I just want to know that she is alright, you know?'' Lucy also sighed. She felt so many things going wrong, she wondered if anything was meant to go right.

''Come, let us go back to the castle, then I will escort you to the Academy. Don't want you skipping lessons now, would we?'' He said with a hint of sarcasm.

She smiled back at him, glad that he was here with her. ''That would be lovely, thank you.''

They rode together back to the stable in silence. It was a natural silence, one where it didn't feel uncomfortable. It was what Lucy was looking for all day, for someone to just be there for her, not because she needed them, but because they wanted to. When they arrived Rowan took their horses, then Arthur led them back inside to grab something to eat quick.

Lucy noticed as they walked through the castle everyone stared, but not at him. No, much worse, they stared at her. The King walked beside her as if she were his equal, his queen. They walked evenly, their pace matched perfectly. It was a sign of respect that he walked together with her instead of a step ahead of her, and everyone recognized the importance of that.

''Good afternoon your Majesty, Miss Lucy.'' Beatrice greeted them when they entered the kitchen.

''Fetch the lady something to eat.'' Arthur commanded and the cook immediately went to work. A few short minutes later Deborah returned with a basket full of goodies.

''Thank you,'' Lucy smiled, ''but I hardly think all of that is nescessary,'' she said, looking the basket full of meats, cheeses, and fruits that most people wouldn't see in a lifetime.

''We have plenty, I assure you its fine.'' Arthur laughed, stealing a grape from the basket.

Lucy stepped back, crossing her arms over her chest, ''It's far from fine. Just because you can afford an abundant amount of forgien delicacies doesnt mean you should flaunt it. Deborah would you please just make me a simple sandwich.''

''Yes dear.'' The plump lady nodded then went to work.

Arthur stepped closer to her, intrigued by her out burst. ''Is a man not allowed to do something nice for a lady?'' He asked with a hint of confusion and his head cocked to the side.

''A man should do something a lady would appreciate, not something so heinous that would have everyone talking.'' Lucy retorted.

''Over some food?'' He asked, baffled.

''Especially over some food. If I brought that basket into the Academy I'd be kicked to the curb in a heartbeat.''

''Sargeant Edwards wouldn't do that to you, besides I should have sent you to George in the first place.'' Arthur rambled, barely paying any attention to Lucy's reaction.

''No Arthur, I don't think you get it. I don't want to be showered in gifts and riches. I don't want the special treatment. I want to earn this on my own.'' She said, shaking her head, Stepping further away from him. ''I think I should go.'' She apologized and dashed out the door towards the Academy.

The remainder of the afternoon went as expected. She arrived, performed a solid hour of physical training, then studied survival skills until they were released at dusk. She kept mostly to herself, but she felt the stares on her back. It wasn't until she began to leave that someone finally stopped her to talk.

''So its true, you're the girl that King Arthur enrolled?'' Asked a tall boy with long brown hair. He was one of the smarter boys of the class, who apparently had a bone to pick.

''Excuse me?'' Lucy asked, sure that she had misheard him.

''Is he not brave enough to protect you that you have to do it yourself?" He asked, puffing out his chest.

Lucy cocked her head to the side and studied him for a moment. Did she really want to enter this conversation?

''I think you're mistaken.'' Lucy said simply.

''You got something to say? Say it!" He growled at her.

She squinted her eyes at him, and glared.

''No, but I feel like you do. I don't owe you an explanation for anything.'' She explained.

''Why can't you just answer the question?'' He growled and continued glared back, but also slightly taken aback by the lack of affect he had on her. He felt challenged by her and he didn't like it.

''Well, maybe I would if you had asked me nicely as to why I was attending the Academy and I would have considered it more.'' She answered and he glared at her more.

''Fine, then. Why are you at the Academy?'' He asked hesitantly.

''That is hardly asking nicely.'' Lucy laughed and shook her head at the boy. ''But I am here to learn, become stronger. I need to find my sister and I sick of being helpless in her search.''

''So the King didn't get you in here?'' He asked, pointing to the building they had just exited.

''I hardly think that's relevant,'' Arthur answered suddenly, throwing his arm over the boy's shoulder, ''what's your name kid?'' He asked, charming as ever.

''Tarin.'' The mouthy kid answered rather awestruck.

''Well Tarin, it's time for you to be getting home now, don't you agree?'' Arthur asked, leading the boy away.

''Hey, leave him alone. He didn't do anything wrong.'' Lucy said in attempt to defend the boy.

Arthur gave the kid a look that said 'choose wisely'. Tarin nodded, waved goodbye to Lucy, then ran off towards home.

''What was that for?'' Lucy inquired with slight annoyance.

''What?'' Arthur shrugged his shoulders with a half smirk on his face.

''Why'd you scare him off? I was talking to him.'' She glared at him.

Arthur smiled back at her. ''He's not important, and we have a conversation to finish.''


	19. Chapter 19

**19\. Distracted**

Lucy wanted to be mad at him, so very mad, but all she could think about was Arthur laying in her bed shirtless. It was a blasphemous thought, but by gods, was it a tempting one. She shook her head to shake these inappropriate thoughts from her mind.

''I'm sorry Arthur, but I think we've done enough talking for today. I just want to go back to the castle, take a hot bath, maybe read a book and go to bed.'' Lucy sighed dismally. She could barely stay looking at him without nearly losing all of her self control. But an even deeper emotional storm was brewing within her.

''Well that's fine,'' Arthur awkwardly shrugged, ''we can talk later.''

''I don't think we should talk later either. I don't know how to explain this.'' She looked away, the pain in her heart already developing.

''Explain what?'' He asked, confused. His baby blue eyes captivating her with curiosity and concern.

''I need some time, okay?" She sighed. "I have a lot going on and I just don't think its the best idea to get involved with you right now.'' She had never rejected someone before, none the less the King of England! It hurt more than she expected it would, but she needed to. She had to focus on getting stronger, finding her sister. She didn't understand how she could possibly do both at the same time.

''Oh.'' He blinked at her once, then twice. ''I understand.'' He nodded. The hurt was evident but his face didn't reveal it. He was much to admirable to admit a broken heart.

Lucy didn't need to see the pain to know it was there. ''I really like you Arthur, it's just...'' She stuttered, the pain penetrating deep into her own heart. How could the right thing to do hurt so much? It wasn't fair, she knew she didn't deserve him, but did it have to hurt so much.

''No, it's totally fine.'' He nodded again. ''I'm just gonna take a little walk. You should go and enjoy the rest of your night,'' he said, already slowly walking away.

''Arthur?!'' She called out to him as he turned his back and walked away. She had never felt so conflicted before. She had gotten what she had wanted, but for some reason it felt wrong. She had already regretted her decision but she couldn't take it back now. It was already said and done. Hanging her tired head low she trudged back to the castle.

After a hot bath and a humble plate of food, Lucy was sure she was ready for bed. She went to her room, got comfortable in bed, and laid there for several minutes, just staring at the ceiling. She couldn't stop replaying the conversation she had with Arthur just hours before. She tried to imagine what would have happened if it went the other way, but all she could see was the hurt hidden in his eyes. She berated herself for being so stupid.

She felt herself spiraling into a self induced misery and decided she was in need of a distraction. Sleep was only enjoyable if she could actually achieve it, but her mind was much too active tonight for such a victory. Instead she decided to go to her sanctuary, the library. There was one book she had been waiting for a opportunity to look at alone, and now seemed as good of a time as ever. She quietly tip-toed through the castle and carefully entered through the large wooden doors into the book-lined room. Comfort enveloped her and she smiled. This room felt like home. She went straight to the journal, now quite familiar with the shelves. She almost thought of herself as the keeper of the library as she had familiarized herself with the shelves' contents.

She took the desired book from the shelf and went to the chair by the fireplace. She set the book down on the end table and quickly lit the fireplace for warmth and light. Once the fire was roaring she got comfy in her favorite chair and opened the book. Before her lay so much potential, knowledge, and insight she couldn't wait to read it. The coded language translated before her eyes and this time she wouldn't shy away from the unknown.

To whom can read this, welcome. My name is Merlin and this is my journal. In it contains all the knowledge I have acquired in my tenure here in Camelot. Use this knowledge wisely and sparingly as all magick comes with consequences. Cause and effect. Push and pull. Life is full of these odd coincidences. Don't search for the truth, let the truth come to you.

I have lived many lives, but there is nothing like Camelot. Resting peacefully on the strongest ley line in the world, the heart of Great Britain is ruled by a humble but brave man named Uthur Pendragon. He was kind to me and my people, making Camelot a sanctuary for mages, shamans, medicine men alike. We were no longer shunned from the world.

All sorts of people flocked to the city, including a friend of mine, Hectate. She birthed three daughters. They were beautiful and gifted girls, named after celestials. The triplets were named Hestia, Goddess of home and family;

Hera, Goddess of sky;

Horae, Goddess of Seasons. The three had an incredible bond with each other but maintained separate personalities as they grew up. As they matured they began to dream with one another, awakening with a stunning amount of recollection of each others dreams.

Their greatest feat was a premonition, about war, death, and redemption. They prophesied a bloody and damaging war that would leave an entire population of mages and magickal beings ostracized and homeless. They also saw redemption in the form of a daughter marrying the future king, the rightful heir.

It wouldn't be long after that the sisters left home and spilt up. Their nightmares had still haunted me. They were too specific to not be true. War was coming and they wouldn't be safe within the city, but not all of them wanted to leave. I too stayed as long as I could but eventually I was called to protect the refugees fleeing the war-trodden city. Mordred had turned commoners away from the potential of magick. Man no longer under stood the difference between good and evil and its intentions. Fear was used to manipulate the people as Vortigern plotted against his brother for the throne. I could no longer stay in the city. Because of that I leave this journal in hope that whomever finds it can get some use of the knowledge I leave behind.

Camelot will know peace again. The rightful heir will rise.

Continue with caution.

Lucy closed the journal and stared at the fire intently. The flame flickered at her will. with a single thought the flame died and she got up from the chair and slid the book back in its place on the shelf. She went back to her room and stared at the ceiling. This time something different on her mind. Was the infamous Merlin her grandfather?

Author's Note:

Sunday's chapter is here! What do you guys think? Not gonna lie this chapter was kinda hard to write for so many reasons, definitely one I will have to put more work into when I rewrite this thing. Otherwise some more exiting chapters are coming up and those should go more quickly. (Hopefully.) Anyways I'm done rambling. I know nobody reads these things. Haha.

Hope everyone is having a great weekend, especially with fall on its way!

-Surviving (8/26)


	20. Chapter 20

**20\. Melodramatic**

He couldn't wrap his mind around the concept of rejection so he went to the place all good men go when a woman stomps on their heart, the pub. Arthur entered the bar to accept an invitation from Percival, his long time friend, for a cold ale after the long day. Arthur located him at the end of the bar with a large mug of ale in front of him, Arthur join his friend with a hefty sigh.

''I though you were meeting the girl tonight?'' Percival asked with a sly smirk. He knew things with the girl hadn't been quite going to Arthur's expectation.

''I did.'' He looked gloomily at the bartender as he ordered a cold ale from the heavy set man.

''Didn't go well then I take it?'' Perci asked, sipping on his intoxicating drink.

''I just don't get it Perci. Did I say something wrong? Come on too fast?'' Arthur questioned, drinking the ale he ordered heartily.

''Eh, I'm sorry mate, but I think I'm gonna side with the girl on this one.'' Perci replied, looking at his friend and commander meaningfully.

''What do you mean you side with her?'' Arthur looked confused at his friend.

''Well think about it from her perspective. She just found out a shit ton about her heritage, much like you did when you battled Vortigern. You wouldn't have taken on a relationship then, why should she now?''

''This is different, I didn't know her then.'' Arthur replied disdainfully towards his friend. Somehow hearing logic didn't seem to make him feel any better.

''I've known you for 20 years Art and I ain't never seen you this worked up about a girl before.'' Perci chuckled, drinking from his mug.

''Its stupid is what it is.'' He sighed. ''I don't care about the rest of it. I just want to be able to crawl into bed next to her and all she wants is to be left alone.''

''Well did you try telling her that?'' Perci asked, as if the solution were that easy.

''It doesn't matter, she doesn't like me.'' Arthur sighed. He had felt like he ruined the only chance he could get and he didn't't even know what he did.

''Being a bit melodramatic for a King, don't you think?'' Perci asked with a hearty chuckle. He knew he shouldn't be enjoying his friend's grievances, but he couldn't help it.

Arthur glared at his friend. ''I'm going home. Getting drunk alone sounds better anyway,'' he huffed and got up from his chair where he chugged the rest of his drink. If his friend wouldn't sympathize with them then there was no point staying to talk with him. He'd rather wallow in his misery alone.

He exited the bar and dragged his feet back to the castle that held his cold empty bed chamber. He entered through the kitchen, finding a bottle of wine left out on counter. He snagged it as he walked by, making his way the the Great Hall. He walked over the the fireplace that heated the grand room.

His head hung low as he leaned against the mantle, staring vacantly into the unlit fireplace. He took a big swig of the wine bottle, the bittersweet alcohol grippig at the back of his throat. He sighed. Becoming King was surreal at first, but now the responsiblites weighed heavily on his shoulders. He was no longer a street rat who had petty scuffles with slimely con men, but rather a leader of a kingdom who now faced entire armies. Relations with the Saxons hadn't improved as reports of Vikings around the area and in the city continued to come in with more and more detail. Greybeard had assured him neither he nor his men would continue to hang around, but he couldn't say the same for other clans. Despite this and his extensive responsibilities, what seemed to bother him the most were his dreams.

Previously plagued with nightmares about his parents' death, he was now haunted by the possibility of who he would have been had he grown up in the castle like a prince is supposed to. He would spend hours wondering about who is parents were and what they were like. He considered all the people who wouldn't have died if Vortigern had never overthrown his father. He wondered what the kingdom would look like if he had recieved the throne naturally, like he would have if his parents were still here. All these unanswered questions and only one thing, one person silenced them. Lucy. With her it didn't matter if he ever really knew his parents because if he had grown up just a little bit differently, it ran the possibility that he would have never seen her at his crowning and had been mesmerized ever since.

''Who does she think she is, turning down me, Arthur Pendragon, the rightful King of Britain?" He mumbled to himself.

He finished the bottle, tossed to the side, and it clattered against floor. He began to drunkenly trudge to his room. Arriving to his destination he entered the room mutterring to himself, ''I'll show her.''

She sat in an open meadow, wild flowers around her in bloom. A densely wooded forest surrounded her, closing in on her slowly. The place felt familiar, as if she had been there before, maybe as a child.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a shadow move. She whipped her head around, searching the woods around her for any hint of movement. Nothing. She looked up into the dull gray sky, fascinated by the detail in the rolling clouds above her.

''Do you remember this day sister?'' Mary asked, suddenly appearing beside Lucy in a dark red cloak and a raven perched on her shoulder. Her dark brown hair flowed down her shoulders, out of the hood covering her head.

''It was the day mom died, And I ran away.'' Lucy never spared her sister a second glance. She couldn't look at her and see what she had done. The guilt weighed heavily.

''Heh. Don't worry, I'm doing just fine without you.'' Mary pursed her lips contemptulously. ''Not like I 'ran away'.''

Lucy whipped around and faced her sister head on. She wouldn't let her be this person. ''What I did was wrong, I should have never abandoned you like that.''

''Wow, you say that like it actually matters.'' Mary laughed sarcastically. ''I hate you and I hate everything about you. You're this sad pathetic thing and still, somehow, you managed to land a King of all people. Oh and not just land him, no, that wasn't enough, no you have entrapped him, not even a voodoo love spell will pull him away from you.''

''But, I haven't done anything to him.'' Lucy whined. What kind of sorcery was her sister accusing her of?

''You know what you've done, and for that you will pay.'' Mary hissed.

''Come back, I'm not done talking to you!'' Lucy shouted.

''Mary!?!'' She called out with no response.

''Anyone?'' She whispered. She felt alone, as if she was pushing away everyone who had ever cared about her. She realized how few people that was. She wondered if she died tomorrow, how many people would miss her. The awareness of her emotions was almost crippling, she just wanted peace.

After what felt like an eternity of sitting and listening to the chirps and clicks of the bugs and insects who inhabited the grassy meadow, Lucy decided to get up and explore the forest.She needed to get out of this place. She ran in circles around the densely grown forest, a sense of fear growing in her. Was she trapped?

''Lucy!'' She suddenly heard her name, whipping her head around to determine where it came from. Nothing but silence settle around her. She waited and waited.

''Lucy?'' She heard it again and ran towards it. Suddenly she was in the castle, in Arthur's room. He was talking to someone. A mysterious blonde girl who only faced her back to him.

''Lucy, why won't you talk to me?'' He asked the blonde figure.

Lucy watched from a distance as he kept trying to talk to the girl in front of him. She felt his pain and his panic, it was almost overwhelming. It was then she realized she was in Arthur's dream. How did she get here?

It was then the blonde girl turned around, revealing nothing. She had no face, just a pale blur where a face would be. Arthur paid no attention, but Lucy noticed.

''I will never love you.'' The blonde monstrosity said to Arthur.

Without a bit of notice Lucy was ripped from the dream and suddenly sitting up in her bed. Taking account of her surroundings she didn't fail to notice the warm body beside her.

''Arthur? Is that you?'' She asked a loud to the evident darkness surrounding her.

''Lay back down, it was just a nightmare.'' He mumbled sleepily.

Author's note:

Another 'Early' Update! Woo!

So gonna be honest, Chapter 18 kinda sucked. I really didn't want it to turn out that way but it had to be done. I don't want their relationship to progress to fast otherwise it starts to feel unauthentic. But have no fear ladies (and potential gents) Arthur hasn't given up on his dream girl yet!

I really like this chapter, it came together much better than I thought it would. I hope you guys like it as much as I do!

P.s. Long weekend so maybe longer chapter again?

-Surviving (8/31)


	21. Chapter 21

**21\. The Market**

It was just a nightmare. Right. Not like she had just entered Arthur's dreams. Or that Arthur was, in fact, in her bed uninvited. She overlooked his unexpected proximity to focus on his dream. She was certain what he saw wasn't conjuration of his own mind, she could feel it in her gut. She knew without a doubt her sister was out to get her.

''Were you having a nightmare?'' She asked. Did he know what she saw?

''Can we go back to sleep and talk about this later?" He mumbled.

He was snuggled with a pillow that smelled of Lucy, while she laid stiff as a board. What if what he saw was his own mind, his own insecurities? Did he really think she couldn't love him?

''Come here,'' he stretched out his arms. She was hesitant but gave in. He was too tempting to resist. She gave her body to him and he held her like a delicate flower. He pulled her into his chest and secured his arms around her, all the while getting comfortable.

She found herself wrapped comfortably by Arthur, whose front was conformed to her back side. It was a compromising position, but damn was it comfortable. She didn't want to go back sleep, afraid of the things she would see. She suddenly felt vulnerable. Her sister had truly scared her, she didn't even know who she was anymore. Her dreams were no longer a safe place. But somehow in the safety of Arthur's embrace she found solace.

Lucy couldn't remember falling asleep but she woke to an empty bed. She felt a little used. He could come and go when he wanted, and she had no say in it. She shook her head. She should be happy that he left before she woke up, he was uninvited. But she had let him stay, not realizing he would disappear without even a goodbye.

She got out of bed and dressed for the day in her usual Academy attire then considered how ugly it was. She decided then and there that she must go to the market to find material for a new pants suit. It had been a while since she had wandered outside of the castle, and suddenly realized that it had started to feel like home.

Was that his plan? To make her feel comfortable so she didn't want to leave? She shook her head, she was overthinking this.

She skipped breakfast this morning not interested in gossiping at the table. Instead she grabbed her coin purse and went straight out through the front entrance. She was surprised by a line of people who had come to petition the king. She quickly slipped through the hoard of people, receiving many stares in return. She swore she heard their whispers, but she ignored them. She had no time to worry about the rumors that would surely spread about the weird girl hanging out at the castle.

She kept walking until she had escaped the crowd and disappeared onto the streets, where no one cared who she was. She made her way to the Marketplace where she knew a reliable trader by the name of Johann. She took the alleyways and the backstreets avoiding running into anyone she knows. She just wanted to collect some fabric to make some new clothes.

She turned around the corner and nearly ran into the boy she spoke with the day before, until Arthur had so rudely interrupted them. Tarin was his name if she had remembered correctly.

''Miss Lucy, where might you be off to?''

''Sir Tarin,'' she nodded at him and kept walking, not caring enough to stop and converse with him.

''Not allowed to talk to me now, are ya?'' He called out to her, making her stop in her tracks. She turned around and walked back towards him.

''Don't you dare ever suggest that Arthur tells me what to do.'' She glared at him. ''I am an independent woman an will be treated as such.''

''Says who?''

''Says me!" She near yelled at him before letting out a frustrated sigh. This boy liked getting under her skin as his smirk never seemed to leave his face.

''I think you like to pretend that you are a self-sufficent woman, but in reality you like it when powerful men like the King want to take care of you.''

''And I think you know nothing about me.'' She spit at his shoes and walked away. She shook her head, fed up with men this morning. She quickly weaved through the streets, making her way to the market to locate Trader Johann's stall.

When she arrived to the market is was bustling with life. Children played in the streets, merchants pitched their goods to passerby's, the air was filled with the delicious scent of fresh cooked breads and meats as food carts traveled around the city. Lucy felt a little overwhelmed as she had gotten slightly used to the quiet confines of the castle. She pushed her anxiety aside and searched for her desired stall. Looking across the market, scanning the stalls and faces of the people bustling in the market, she almost swore she saw her sister, Mary.

Lucy stepped towards the mysterious girl, but suddenly she lost her in the crowd. She scanned around her again, locating the retreating cloak on the other side of the market. Lucy ran after her. She needed to find her sister. She needed to talk to her in person. The cloaked figure suddenly turned the corner and Lucy lost sight of her again.

She stopped in her tracks and shook her head. What was she doing? Deliriously chasing after a cloaked woman that may or may not be her missing sister? She needed to get her head on right.

''Lucy.'' a voice whispered.

She whipped her head around, looking for the source. It came from no particular direction and it had no gender.

''Lucy, where are you?'' The voice whispered again. It seemed to breeze by her as if a ghost was speaking to her.

''Lucy!''

Author's note:

So a 3-day weekend makes me lazy AF. But I finally got this chapter done. I think it turned out pretty good, I ask that you just bare with me and keep reading, I promise it will be good. :)

Happy Labor Day!

-Surviving (9/4)


	22. 22

**22\. The Voice**

"Lucy!" A faint voice screamed her named, then suddenly everything went black and she passed out.

''What's going on?'' Lucy asked, attempting to touch her head, but her hand went right through. What was going on? Where was she?

''Ugh. Another human. My favorite. '' A voice sarcastically whined from nothingness surrounding her.

''Hello? Who's there?'' She asked out loud. ''Who are you? What are you?''

''I dont know, who are you?'' It asked. It held no figure but its presence was immense and absolute. Lucy could feel it surrounding her.

''I'm Lucy, you called for me?'' She asked, confusion overcoming her.

''Lucy, who? I don't know who you are.'' It replied.

''Lucy,'' She streesed, '' eldest daughter of a seamtress and a fisherman.'' She explained.

''Hmm. Nope, still not ringing any bells.''

''Eldest Daughter, of an oracle sister.'' She tried, remembering that her mother wasn't the simple seamstress she knew growing up.

''Oh that Lucy!" It suddenly recognized her.

"Yes! Lucy, me!" She cheered, relieved.

"You are to live out the prophecy.'' It replied.

''What's with all the prophecies?'' Lucy whined. Her mom's phrophecy, Arthur's prophecy, now her prophecy. Whose story hasn't been prophesied yet? Was fate really predetermined?

''That's a great question, for another day.'' It said, and would have nodded if it could.

''Okay, then who are you?'' She asked, skeptical.

''I am your spirit guide.'' It answered.

''Are you the narrator of my story?'' Lucy asked. It made sense, if her life was already written for her, somebody had to have written in.

''Hells no! Do you think I have that kind of time? To sit around and think about your every action? No. I am your spirit guide.'' It stressed with a stern lecture.

''Okay, I get it. So we are in the spirit realm then, right?'' Lucy inquired. Looking around there was nothing, it was just a dull filter of Earth. Below her were the streets of Camelot where her lifeless body lay slumped against a building.

''Well I guess that depends on perspective. To me, this is just home, to you this is 'the spirit realm'.'' It said with heavy sarcasm.

''Why did you say it like that?'' Lucy asked looking away from her comatose body. What was this place?

''Because everyone who comes here calls it different things. The afterlife, the underworld, purgatory, the unknown, the in between, you name it.'' It ranted.

''Okay, calm down.'' Lucy crossed her metaphysical arms.

''Sorry, it's been a long millennia. I thought it was just a mood, but I'm starting to think, nah its who I am now.'' It said as if it shrugged its nonexistent shoulders.

''Ah,'' Lucy nodded, ''Um, curious question.'' Her vision returning to her helpless body laying in the street.

''Yes? As your guide I'm compelled to answer you.'' It answered.

''Great. Why am I disconnected from my body right now?'' She asked, trying touch it but a barrier separated her from her flesh.

''I don't know, why are you here?'' It asked.

''I don't remember. Why did you lure me here?'' She turned around and faced the dull void.

''I did no such thing.'' It responded, offended at such a suggestion.

''Then who called out my name?!'' Lucy screamed.

They were both silent for a moment.

''Oh dear. You are special.'' It sighed. ''It was the spirit realm calling out to you.'' It explained.

''Can it make me see things too?'' She asked curiously.

''No, it cannot.'' It answered.

''So how do I get back to my body?'' She asked.

''You can't return until I'm finished guiding you.'' It replied

''What?!" She yelled. ''How long will that take?"

"Depends.''

''Depends? On what?'' She asked, still erratic.

''How long it takes you too see all of the things you need to see.'' It answered.

Lucy's body fell limp in the street. For a moment nobody did anything, but soon a humble man took her to his hotel where he then contacted the local doctor to investigate her condition.

It didn't take long for word to get out to the king's men, who relayed the news to Arthur. When Wetstick interrupted the petitions, Arthur knew something important had happened.

''Lucy has been found passed out in the street down by the pier.'' He whispered in Arthur's ear.

Arthur cancel the rest of the petitioning, and hastily made his way to the little side hotel down by the pier. His knights accompanied him, staying by his side as he ran through the streets of Camelot. When he arrived he greeted the gray hair man hastily.

''They say you go by the name Kowan.'' Arthur heaved a breathless sigh, confirming the man's name.

''I do. And you are Arthur Pendragon, the Born King.'' The man confirmed his identity too.

''Where is she?'' Arthur asked impatiently.

''The girl? She is resting in one of my rooms.'' Kowan answered, pointing down the hall.

''What happened? Where did you find her.'' He asked desperately.

''I was on my way back from the market, she was looking around confused then suddenly she passed out. Nobody stopped to help her, so I picked her up, brought her here and called the doctor. Then you suddenly showed up.'' The elderly man replied sincerely.

''Let me see her.'' Arthur demanded, his patience wearing thin and his concerns growing larger.

''Sure.'' The man nodded, leading him down the hall to the room where Lucy laid. As soon as the old man opened her door, Arthur ran to her side and grabbed her hand.

''Lucy?'' He called her name, hoping she would respond, but nothing.

He felt her pulse, it was strong and still there, her body still breathed, but her eyes remained peacefully closed.

''I want her taken back to the castle immediately.'' Arthur demanded of his men. They nodded at him in return and disappeared to fetch a gurney.

Arthur stayed with her, holding her hand. ''I'm here Lucy, and I'm not going anywhere until you come back.''

It took about a half hour before the guys returned and they were escorted back to the castle. Many people watched as Arthur held Lucy's hand all the way back to the castle. It wouldn't be long until everyone would be talking, the King was in love.

Author's Note:

I'm feeling like an over achiever and wanted to get this chapter to you guys! You've been great! Please keep voting! I really appreciate it!

Got the next couple of chapter planned(ish) out and they should be pretty good. I'm really excited!

Anyways, enjoy! See you guys on Friday!

-Surviving(9/5)


	23. Chapter 23

**23\. Comatose**

''So?'' Lucy asked. ''What are these things I'm supposed to see?''

''Well, it isn't quite that simple. I can't just magickally make them appear. This is the void. The space between life and death.'' It explained.

''Well, then how am I supposed to see anything?'' She sighed like a juvenile.

''Don't search for the truth, let the truth come to you.'' It said.

''What does that even mean?!" She yelled, feeling beyond frustrated. She tried to grab her hair but failed. She couldn't touch anything, and suddenly grew even more frustrated. She felt helpless and weak. She felt like a ghost of herself, then realized she actually was.

She fell to her metaphysical knees and took a few deep, calming breaths. She needed to get out of here, get back to the castle before someone found her. She was nothing, a nobody, so why did all of this stuff suddenly have to happen to her? Why couldn't she go back to when she was a kid, to a time when things were simpler.

Suddenly her house materialized around her. Her family was there; ma, pa, and her little sister, Mary. Everyone was sitting around the dinner table, eating peacefully.

''Where are we?" Lucy asked her guide.

''Your memories.'' It answered.

''Why? And how are you tapping into my memories!?'' Lucy asked, slightly concerned.

''The void shows you what you want to see.'' It answered.

''Okay, and where do you come into this? What part of the void are you?'' She asked skeptically.

''I am your anchor. Without me, a simple human like yourself would get lost in the void, stuck in a memory. I am here to guide you through and ensure a spiritually stimulating experience on your travels.''

''You are not my personal spirit guide, are you?''

''Gods no! I've seen more of you hairless monkeys in the last century than I have my entire lifetime. Do you know the history I've lived?'' The booming voice asked, making Lucy smile. She was entertained by the consciousness.

''I would love to hear it. I love a great story.'' She said with a bright smile.

''Another time child, maybe when I'm less tired.'' It yawned.

''Can you die? Reproduce? Anything?'' She asked, sudden curiosity growing the better of her.

''What is it you think I am?'' It asked.

''I don't know. That's what I am trying to figure out. Do you even have a name?'' Lucy asked sensitively.

''I do. My name is Kharon. ''

"The Ferryman, right?''

''My purpose has become a bit more sophisticated than what it was in my youth, but yes, most know me as The Ferryman.''

''Can I die in here?''

''Yes, like I said, the void is the space between life and death.'' Kharon answered.

''So if I take a wrong left and exit the wrong side, I could die?''

''Yes.'' It said, a bit more annoyed by Lucy's endless questions.

Lucy intuitively picked up on his annoyance and turned her attention back to the memory in front of her. It was a simple night at the dinner table. Everyone was there, her family was whole. She must have been 8 or 9 and was too busy to notice that her parents were talking.

''How was your day at Sea?'' Ma asked.

''Slow, as usual.'' Pa answered, chewing on his food with an open mouth.

''Hmm.'' Ma hummed.

''And the shop?'' Pa asked.

''Fair.'' Ma shrugged, pa hummed in return.

It was a dull exchange, Lucy barely even paid attention to it, but she suddenly noticed the shimmer streaming down her mother's cheek. Was she crying?

''I will not let them grow up to destroy each other.'' Ma whispered.

''Hestia, we are not going anywhere. Our children will be alright. We will save money then leave the city.'' Pa consoled her quietly, trying to avoid drawing any attention to them.

''The Blacklegs are already descending upon the city. I'm afraid we've run out of time.'' Ma whispered, with a frown that broke Lucy's heart. What was her mother talking about?

She wasn't allowed the opportunity to hear anymore as Mary had started throwing a fit about something so Ma had gotten up to take her to bed.

''Was that as simple as you wanted it to be?'' Kharon asked.

''I get it, things aren't exactly as I remember.'' Lucy sulked.

Arthur hadn't left her side for a second. So much so, that his knights were forced to come see him in Lucy's room in order to talk to him.

''Art?'' Percival knocked, and asked as he hesitantly entered the dark room with Bedievere, Goosefat Bill, and George behind him.

Arthur lifted his head to greet his friends, his trusted knights.

''Is she going to be okay?'' Bedievere asked, concerned.

''The doc doesn't know. Nothing appears to be wrong.'' Arthur answered, his gaze never leaving her. ''Where is Mága?''

''She has returned to Merlin.'' Bedievere answered.

''When will she be back? I need her here.'' He sighed, frustrated with his lack of options.

''We are here.'' Goosefat Bill reassured him.

''I appreciate that.'' Arthur stood up, tearing his eyes away from her long enough to talk respectfully to his knights about the state of the kingdom.

''Any updates?'' Arthur asked, crossing his arms across his chest as he leaned against the wall, Lucy laying perfectly still in the bed before him.

''The Vikings haven't been coming any closer. We believe they are waiting for something.'' Bedievere answered.

''Ok well, find out what, I don't want to a be sitting duck.'' Arthur nodded, then looked to George.

''Training has been going well. We have a sizable force established, and will be accepting eligible recruits from the Academy next week, sir.'' George answered straight to the point.

''Thank you George.'' Arthur smiled at his teacher. He wouldn't want anyone else training and establishing his army. George was a well disciplined man and never seemed to fail.

''I've got some feelers out about these rogue vikings, ain't nobody sneaking up in our backyard.'' Goosefat Bill reassured.

Arthur nodded with a smile, "I really can't thank you guys enough for managing without me.''

''Anything boss.'' Percival answered and they all nodded in agreement.

''Can I talk to Percival alone guys?''

''Yeah.'' Goosefat nodded, resting his hand reassuringly on Arthur's shoulder for a moment before leaving.

Bedievere nodded stoically and exited silently, along with George who traditionally bowed upon his exit.

''What's up?'' Percival asked.

''I don't want everyone to know, but I'm really starting to get worried about Lucy. I mean how long can you be out like this and be okay?'' Arthur asked, worry filling his face.

''I, I don't know.'' Perci answered.

''I don't either.'' Arthur admited.

''All we can to is wait, wait and pray.'' Perci advised.

''Pray to who? Which gods should I hope to be listening?''

''All of them.'' Perci answered.

Arthur looked longingly at Lucy. She had to come out of it, come back to him. He was sure she was fighting whatever it was that was holding her back, but until then he had to wait. How long would that wait be?

Author's Note:

Good question! How long with the wait be? I am so sorry for the delay but its been a busy week, I worked extra overtime and I'm exhausted. I didn't give up though, I managed to pull through and give you this much. I hoped you like it. :)

\- Surviving (9/10)


	24. Chapter 24

**_24\. Realization_**

 _"So was that what I was supposed to see?'' Lucy asked Kharon._

 _"I told you, it's not that simple.'' He replied._

 _''I get it! Nothing is simple, life is complicated. You don't have to rub it in.'' She pouted._

 _"I will do no such thing,'' Kharon replied._

 _''Well you seem to be doing a great job of it,'' Lucy whined._

 _''And you seem to be misinterpreting the objective of this pilgrimage,'' Kharon explained._

 _''I don't care about the objective. I just want to go home, I want things to go back to the way they were before.'' She threw her hands up in defeat. She was sick of this place. She didn't want to be here anymore._

 _''Don't live in the past, look to the future.''_

 _Lucy shook her head. She was getting tired of Kharon's cryptic responses. She didn't have the patience to decrypt his every word._

 _''I want to go home and I want to go now.'' She demanded like a stubborn child._

 _Suddenly the scene changed before her she was standing in the castle courtyard, witnessing Arthur's crowning again, only this time it was just him and her, nobody else was present, not even his knights. All she could see was him standing there, holding out his mighty sword for his whole kingdom to see._

 _''Why are we here?'' Lucy questioned Kharon, studying the frozen scene before her. His dull and beaten clothes reminded you that he wasn't raised as royalty but rather as a street rat. His stunning but tough good looks were enough to melt any woman's heart._

 _''You said to wished to go home, in order to get there, the void must know where home is.''_

 _''So you're saying the void thinks Arthur is my home?" Lucy asked._

 _''The void doesn't think anything.'' He replied._

 _''What do you mean by that?'' She sighed, growing increasingly frustrated with the cryptic being._

 _''The void does not think, the void only shows.'' He answered._

 _''Well it is showing me Arthur and that can only mean one thing. It wants me to go back to him, be his willing and easy pristine bride, and 'fulfill the prophecy', " she sighed impatiently._

 _''You are nothing but a foolish girl if that is what you interpret from the void,'' Kharon replied as if he was shaking his head disappointingly at her._

 _''There is nothing to interpret! The void is nothing! That is why it's called the void! It a damned empty undefinable amount of space!" Lucy yelled into the void she spoke of._

 _Kharon did not respond._

 _''Hey! I'm talking to you!''_

 _He still remained silent._

 _''Whatever, I was sick of talking to you anyway.'' Lucy sighed, suddenly starting to feel lonely, and slightly crazy. How long until she started talking to herself? Then she wondered, how long have I been in here? How much time has passed?_

 _She turned her attention to the frozen scene before her. Arthur washolding out his sword and their eyes had made contact. She realized that she really hadn't seen anyone else in that moment, making it truly just him and her, standing in that courtyard. She also started to realize that she was beginning to miss him, and the castle had really started to feel like home. But was she ready accept that responsibility? To be his bride, his **queen**? No, not yet. She needed to save her sister first. It was her fault that Mary was in this mess, it was the only thing she could do to redeem herself._

 _She looked up into Arthur's eyes for a little longer, cherishing the memory she would never re-live. In that moment, she felt so young and innocent. Now, she was barely the same person. She had become braver, smarter, and stronger. She no longer was the weak seamstress she once was, she was quickly becoming a strong mage._

 _She sighed. Her magic was apart of the prophecy everyone won't shut up about. Her marriage to Arthur would finally unite Britain and bring back magick again. She shook her head. Why was marrying Arthur so intimidating? It went beyond logic, but she knew exactly why it was intimidating. All the attention would be on her. Nobody would care about Arthur by then, he'd be old news, but she would be fresh meat for everyone to rip into._

 _Lucy had always imagined a small and simple life. A little cottage in the outskirts of the city, much like her parents' home. She wished she had met Arthur as a nobody, before getting to know him as King. Maybe then things would be slightly different then. She probably wouldn't be in the pickle that she was in today. But her heart knew one thing was true, her future was undeniable._

...

The night had dragged on, Arthur nodded in and out, sitting in the chair next to her. He wanted to be here with her when she woke up and refused to leave until she did so. He had his meal brought to him and ate in silence with her. After hours of holding her hand and waiting for her, waiting for something, he began to nod off, exhaustion overcoming his reluctant body.Sometime in the night, he climbed into the bed beside her, craving to hold her in his arms.

He wasn't ready for this to be the end. He had barely gotten a chance to spend time with her, be with her. She was too precious for this world, and she didn't deserve anything that was happening to her. He wished he could just take away all of her pain, simply with the force of his love.

He held her, thinking about the future they were supposed to have together. He imagined her standing by his side, probably with a baby on her hip. He saw a prosperous kingdom with a happy family. What more he truly ask for? His future was the only thing he had to look forward to. But suddenly that future only mattered if Lucy was there with him.

Author's Note:

2AM. This is what I do on friday nights instead of 'normal things' like go to the bar because I'm 21. No, instead I stay home and brainstorm plot ideas with my bf like a boss and finish this beast. Otherwise, I'm out cub scout, its been a long ass week!

Hope you enjoy!! :)

-Surviving (9/16)


	25. Chapter 25

**25\. Mission**

Arthur awoke in a sweat that morning, his dreams haunting him again. His head was plagued by the thought of burying her cold dead body. He was a seasoned fighter, battle-hardened warrior; he had lost friends and family, but he couldn't bear even the thought of losing Lucy. He couldn't stomach the idea of having to live on without her, he barely had the chance to love her.

He couldn't sit and wait patiently anymore for something to change. He would make change happen, he was the King after all. He got out of the bed carefully and went back to his room to freshen up, change his clothes, and then was marching around the castle waking everyone else up. He had a kingdom to run, a population to care for, things to do, and a girl to save.

As the staff began to wake, they knew immediately that something was different. Arthur was on a mission and nobody wanted to get in his way.

''Is everything alright sir?'' Maggie asked hesitantly. It was plain as day that he would no longer be taking 'no' as an answer.

''No, everything is not alright. I want every healer, mage, sorcerer and anyone else who thinks they can heal her, here immediately. " He demanded.

''Uh, yes sir, right away.'' She nodded, too afraid to say otherwise.

''And Maggie?'' He said before she started walking away.

''Yes sir?'' She answered quickly.

''No one and I mean nobody, goes into her room without my permission. You understand?'' He spoke very clearly, by no means did you want to be on his bad side.

''Yes sir.''

''Good, you're dismissed.''

As the conversation ended right outside Percival's quarters is was no surprise that he had stepped out then, wondering what the ruckus was about so early in the morning.

''You okay boss? The sun isn't even up yet.'' Perci groaned, still rubbing his tired eyes.

''No Perci, I am not fine. I'm about ten minutes from losing my mind if I have to sit and wait any longer. I need to ask you a favor.'' Arthur replied.

''You have fallen so hard for her, why?'' Perci asked with crossed arms.

''She is different, she's special,'' Arthur answered.

''You could say that about any girl. I think she at least deserves a real reason.'' Perci replied.

''Why do you care Percival?'' Arthur asked defensively.

''Because you are going to great lengths to keep her here with you.''

''Ever since I seen her in the courtyard, I've been drawn to her. Every time I'm in the same room with her, my heart skips a beat. When I sleep in the same bed as her, I sleep as if I've never slept before. When she says my name I'm left a little breathless. I don't know how much more you want from me.'' Arthur ranted at his friend.

''I want you to act rationally, not emotionally. You clearly love this girl, does she even feel the same about you?''

''It doesn't matter if she feels the same, we are meant to be together.''

''You can't actually feel that way do you?''

''I would never hurt her, but I can't just sit by and wait for her to slip out of my fingers. Now, can you help me or not?''

''What can I do for you then?''

"I need you to go North, find Mága and Merlin. I need them here.''

''I will go, but Arthur? I think you also need to be prepared if she doesn't wake up from this.''

''I will deal with that when and if that happens.''

Arthur marched off, knowing despite Percival's worries, he would do as he was asked. He ran into Beatrice next, Lucy's friend and one of the maids.

''Sir?'' She stopped him. ''Is she gonna be alright?''

''I am doing everything in my power to ensure that she is.''

''Can I go see her?''

''Yes you may.''

She curtsied and he continued on his way. He had plans to attend to today, people to talk to, and futures to secure.

"So I'm ready to go now, how does this work?'' Lucy asked out loud to Kharon.

He didn't respond.

''So what, you're ignoring me now?'' She sighed.

Nothing.

''Fine, I will take that as a yes. I guess I will just have to figure it out myself.'' She said out loud. She stood there are asked herself, ''now how do I get out of here?'' As she pondered that question she began to realize, she didn't know much of anything about the void and how it works.

''How can I go anywhere if there is nowhere to go?'' She questioned.

"One would start with imagining as if you were there.'' Kharon finally responded.

Lucy tried imagining home. She thought of her sister and the dingy little townhouse. The kitchen smelling deliously of Mary's cooking. At the same time, she began imagining the details of the Grand Hall table filled from end to end with fresh delious food, made by the royal kithen. Then there was The Pendragon Library of which protected great literary works of the past and Merlin's journal. And most of all there was her room back at the castle, and Arthur laying in bed with her. That part pulled stronger at her, suddenly she could almost smell him with her. He seemed so close, yet so far away. She wanted to reach out and hold him, but he was too far away.

She closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment. What did she truly want? She wanted Arthur, she wanted her sister safe and sound, she wanted peace. She wished her mother and father were still here. She wanted happiness but it seemed so distant.

''Lucy Darling, come home.'' She heard his whisper.

She focused on his voice, it sounded so close. Was this a sign that she was ready to leave this dreadful place.

''Kharon how do I go back to him?" She asked desperately.

"Do you truly believe you are ready to go back?'' He asked.

"I am ready, I know what I must do.'' She nodded, anything to get out of this soul sucking place. insanity was beginning to set in at any moment if she didn't get out of here soon

"Do you now?'' He asked curiously.

''I do.'' She smiled. She had plans, plans to make everything right again.

"Then prove it." Kharon whispered as Lucy's vision started going black. "The void will be watching."

Author's Note:

So, I already have plans for rewriting this story which will be very different but so much better but not without finishing this version first. I am so excited, but also very exhausted. Not going to lie, there aren't enough hours in the day. But I have a new camera so thats exciting!

Love,

Surviving


	26. Chapter 26

**26\. Home**

Her vision had gone black as her spirit had left the void and returned to her body. It only took a moment or two for her to recover consciousness, and come back to the real world. She felt lost and disorientated as she began to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open as she took in the bouncing shadows in the familiar candlelit room.She was so glad to be home instead of laying helpless on the street. Arthur sat next to her, practically hovering over her, attentively watching her every move. His scent filled her nostrils and she felt at home.

"You found me." She mumbled, her mouth dry and throat parched. He quickly but carefully handed her a glass of water and she eagerly drank it all. She handed him back the empty glass and then couldn't stop staring at him. He was so handsome and looked so concerned like she could break and fall apart any second now.

"Always." He reached out and took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "You really gave me a scare there." He whispered to her, reaching up with his other hand to push a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Nobody can scare you, you're Arthur Pendragon." She laughed, breaking the awkward moment with more awkward.

"Nobody has ever scared me as much as you have. Are you okay? What happened to you?'' He asked cautiously. He was trying so hard to contain his crazy and give her the chance to explain.

''How long was I out for?'' She asked, noticing his ragged and forlorn figure, despite how attractive he was. Had he gotten any sleep while she was in the void?

''Three whole days.'' He answered, his eyes never once leaving hers.

''It didn't feel that long.'' She whispered, mostly to herself. She couldn't look him in the eye and tell him what happened in the void. She needed to do this by herself.

''Trust me when I say, it was.'' Arthur looked at her seriously.

"You really care about me, don't you?" she asked. Why was this so hard, to just accept his love and affections?

"I do, and I don't see the problem in that." He answered truthfully. He no longer cared about hiding his feelings. He knew he could have any woman but he only wanted Lucy. The mysterious and seemingly elusive Lucy.

"I do." She hesitantly.

"Why? Was it something I did?" He asked impatiently.

"No, I like you Arthur, like really like you, but we barely even know each other.'' She explained poorly, her.excuses felt futile.

"We know plenty about each other." He rationalized with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Like what? Other than words from a prophecy, what do you really know about me?" She asked him seriously, because when she really thought about it that's all it was some words strung together and labeled a prophecy. She wasn't ready to let some ancient script dictate every detail of her life.

"I know you're spunky and intelligent. But at least give us a chance to get to know each other better." He replied rather meaningfully and she realized he was right, which was oddly satisfying. He was noticing her.

"Okay then, tell me about yourself." She conceded with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Well what you do want to know? I'm a boy from the streets but a king in the sheets.'' He winked at her flirtatiously.

Lucy laughed and playfully slapped Arthur's arm. "You're such a perv sometimes.'' She was glad the conversation had finally hit a lighter tone.

"Honestly doll, what were you expecting, I didn't quite grow up in a monastery you know." He joked. A smile had broken out across his worrisome face. Lucy was glad to see him smile, it looked good on him. She had just rolled onto her side to talk with him more when suddenly there was a knock on the door. A moment later, Bedievere stuck his head in, ''The mages are here for you, sir.''

''Ah finally, they're a little late, but better late then never, right?" Arthur chuckled, obviously in a much better mood than he had been in the last couple of days.

"Yes sir." Bedievere nodded.

"Take them up to the table, I will join you in a minute." Arthur told him then dismissed him.

"As you wish sir. And it is nice to see you awake miss Lucy.'' Bedievere courteously commented.

''Thank you." She smiled sheepishly as Bedievere nodded and closed the door again.

"So, you called for the mages because of me?" Lucy asked Arthur, a little surprised he would go so far.

"I did. I was worried something was seriously wrong." He shrugged, and now that they were here it would be a perfect opportunity to make some additional friends.

"I want to meet them." Lucy said.

"Okay that can be arranged." Arthur nodded, as he had no intentions of bringing her to meet them now.

"No, I want to meet them tonight." She replied.

"Don't you think it would be better for you to rest?'' He asked.

"You just told me I was comatose for 3 days. Do I really need more sleep than that?"

"I still don't think you should strain yourself."

"Either you take me with you or you bring them here. I am meeting them tonight."

Arthur cocked his head to the side. She was intriguing when she was demanding. He wondered about other things she could demand him to do.

"Earth to Arthur? What are you thinking about?" Lucy waved her hands in front of his face when he didn't respond.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" He asked.

"You are going to bring the mages here to meet me, right?"

"As you wish my dear." He winked at her as he got up from he chair to go meet Bedievere and the mages.

"Can you at least act appropriately?" She sighed with a hint of a smile on her face.

"I will see what I can do." He chuckled, exiting the room leaving Lucy to her lonesome.

She leaned back against the pillows underneath her and recollected the last few weeks of her life. She thought about the void and what Kharon told her. Her destiny was unavoidable, but her journey there would be her own.

Author's Note:

Sorry this is late guys, work has been super stressful lately and I feel like my writing has been kinda sub-par. I don't know, This chapter turned out okay, Arthur was being kinda flirty so thats fun. Otherwise seriously check out Lindsey Sterling's - Hold my Heart, its like the perfect song for Lucy. Got any other musical suggestions, please share and I will gladly listen to them.

-Surviving (10/2)


	27. Chapter 27

**27\. Mages Return**

After about 10 minutes of just sitting there and waiting, pacing back and forth, Lucy began to lose her patience. She would give him five more minutes or she was marching up that tower to the Table Room and talk to them herself. Boredom was not becoming of her nor was being told what to do. Since her parents died when she was just a teenager she has been on her own, never needing to take orders from someone else. She was her own woman, and she wasn't going to sit by without a fight. As the minutes passed by slowly Lucy was thinking about anything and everything, and really what didn't she have to think about? If it wasn't one thing it was another. Every detail seemed stressful.

There was Arthur and the mages. Merlin's journal still in the library, (she knew she should have taken it and hid it for herself, she just didnt want anyone to notice it was gone.) She still knew almost nothing about her sister. she hadn't seen or talked to her friends in days. She was changing, she could feel it, but she didnt know if she was ready for it.

She realized that it was the not knowing that she was struggling with the most. She wanted answers and she didn't want to wait for them anymore. Patience wasn't one of her stronger virtues. She glanced down at her clothes realizing she was still in the academy outfit she was wearing the day she went to the market. She decided to change into a fresh outfit and clean up before going to the Round Table and speak with the mages herself.

He had left her room with a smile on his face. He couldn't have been happier to see her awake and well. It was almost if she had been just taking a really long nap. He couldn't help but wonder what she had been dreaming about. What could she have seen that she didn't want him to know about? With no time to think about it thoroughly he arrived to the Table Room relatively quickly. He was greeted by Bedievere and Mága, but also a strange old man. He was tall and had long grey hair and matching beard. He wore a cloak matching Mága's and carried a staff which he used to aid in his walking. The man looked quite stereotypical of the description he had heard, of the great Merlin, a master sorcerer.

"Welcome to Camelot, have you been before?'' Arthur greeted the old man, hoping for some sort of confirmation of his suspicions.

"My dear boy," the man sighed, "you must be the Born King, Arthur." The old man inspected the grown boy. He had known that Pendragon bloodline was strong and smart, making it a suitable choice to wield the power of Excalibur.

"I am, which means you must be Merlin." Arthur replied, knowing that the odds of him being wrong at this point were slim to none.

"I am." Merlin bowed gracefully and Arthur returned the favor. Arthur felt honored to meet the man who has given him his power.

"I must admit, I was hoping to meet you sooner." Arthur commented. Coming to terms with the loss of his parents was grueling, but he was proud to carry on their name as the rightful king.

"I apologize about your what happened with your uncle. We mages cannot control evil nor can our enemies control good. We can only control ourselves. I am glad Mága was of use to you during your trials."

"Her help was appreciated." Arthur smiled and glanced over at her.

"Yes, but I am of the understanding that there is a girl here who may need our help." Merlin redirected their conversation.

"Lucy, yes. She is awake now and would like to speak with you." Arthur replied.

"That is good to hear. A more appropriate time can be arranged to speak furthur. What I am more interested in, at this time, is your library." Merlin explained his request.

"Uh, yeah Bedivere can show you the way." Arthur nodded.

"I know my way quite well, thank you." Merlin replied.

"Please allow Bedievere to escort you anyway and show you to a room for you to stay in during your time here in Camelot."

"That would be delightful, thank you." Merlin bowed, then Bedievere escorted him to the library.

"It's nice to have you back." Arthur turned to Mága.

"There is something we need to talk about." She responded frankly.

"Lay it on me." He said, arms casually folded over his chest.

"We believe Lucy's sister, Mary, is working with the Vikings. As a daughter of an Oracle sister she can manipulate The Void."

"What is 'The Void'?" Arthur questioned.

"It's the space between life and death and if one sister can manipulate it, so can the other."

"Okay, that's interesting. Is that where Lucy was when she was comatose for three days?"

"It is possible and that possibility, among others, is quite alarming."

"Why? Lucy is a good person. She wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone."

"Sir I beg you to consider one fact, have you ever met or seen her sister?" Mága inquired.

"You aren't suggesting what I think you are, are you?" Arthur asked skeptically. He didn't want to believe anything beyond what he already knew about her.

"I left to consult with Merlin and our concerns remain the same. Lucy's power grows with great strength and no one knows the true extent of her powers. We want to take her back with us, train her and teach her how to properly control her potential." Mága explained.

"Why can't you stay and do that here? The castle is yours to use." Arthur retorted.

"I don't think that will be enough. I know this isn't what you want to hear, but until we truly understand what is going on I think it is best." Mága explained thoughtfully.

"I need to go talk to her about this." Arthur's head hung low. He had just gotten her back and they wanted to take her from him.

"Let her rest tonight, we can speak with her together tomorrow." Mága suggested.

"She needs to know." Arthur shook his head. He wouldn't allow himself to be dishonest with her.

"I know this is tough Arthur, but she would be safe with us. Make sure your thinking about her well being and not just what you want." Mága tried to console him.

"But are you even thinking about what she wants either?"Arthur retorted angrily before walking away, going back to Lucy's chambers to talk to her. He knew he could solve this problem he just needed all the information. He wouldn't make her do anything she didn't want to, which included the mages taking her away.

When he got back to her room he knocked before entering to find the place empty. Where had Lucy gone now?

Author's Note:

I am going to change my upload day to Sunday's as that seems to be the most convenient for me. But I genuinely feel that the story is going to start getting more exciting as I work my way into the third act of the story.

Anyways, Love you guys lots! Have a good week!

-Surviving (10/8)


	28. Chapter 28

28\. **Merlin**

As Lucy approached the Table Room she could hear the voices of those inside. She never intended to overhear a conversation not meant for her but she could help but stop and listen anyway.

"You aren't suggesting what I think you are, are you?" Arthur asked skeptically.

"I left to consult with Merlin and our concerns remain the same. Lucy's power grows with great strength and no one knows the true extent of her powers. We want to take her back with us, train her and teach her how to properly control her potential." Mága explained.

"Why can't you stay and do that here? The castle is yours to use." Arthur retorted.

"I don't think that will be enough. I know this isn't what you want to hear, but until we truly understand what is going on I think it is best." Mága explained thoughtfully.

She couldn't explain what she was hearing but she knew it was enough to make her mad. She quickly but quietly left her spot in the Table Room entryway and made her way to the library instead. She felt a mess of emotions, of which wanted to make her scream and cry at the same time. Why did everyone think they knew what was best for her? She pushed the library doors open with a huff, anger still boiling inside her veins. What she wasn't expecting as she entered her sanctuary was to find a strange man standing in the middle of the library reading Merlin's journal. She was all but ready to explode. Nothing was sacred anymore.

The strange old man looked up from the book to inspect her, which he did with a half smile before he spoke. "You must be the troubled girl. I am Merlin." He introduced himself. Lucy had only stopped and stared. She couldn't believe her eyes, it was the man himself.

"Oh. Um, my name is Lucy, I am very honored to meet you." She all but gasped. Was there anymore surprises in store for her?

"I assure you I am no one special." He smiled friendly at her, "But I may be of some use."

"And by that you mean take me away?" Lucy asked, remembering despite his presence that they weren't here to help her.

"I have no such intentions. You belong here, in Camelot." Merlin replied.

"Then what do you want from me?" She asked with arms crossed over her chest defensively. She didn't want to be taken away when had so much yet to do.

He didn't reply to her, but rather continued to flip through his journal that he held in his hands.

After a long moment of silence he spoke, "Have you read through this yet?" He asked.

"Um," She said, taken a little off gaurd, "some. I havent had much time to myself."

"It feels as if it has been a lifetime since I had written this."

"I'm sure it was a long time ago."

"It was a time I will never forget." He looked up at her with a sad smile.

She didnt know what to say back so she just flashed him a heartfelt smile then turned away to look at something else. She had so many questions but didn't know how to voice any of them. She just wanted to read an escape from this reality.

"You look just like her you know?" Merlin spoke, catching Lucy's attention.

"Like who?" Lucy asked with a questioning eyebrow.

"Your mother of course." He replied.

"You knew her?" Lucy asked.

Merlin didn't have time to respond as suddenly Arthur burst through the library doors.

"Aha! I knew I would find you here. Why did you leave when I told you I was coming back?" Arthur asked Lucy, slightly frustrated with her.

"You were taking too long, I got bored." Lucy replied without sparing him a glance as she looked for a book she hasn't read yet.

"Well I need to talk to you about something?" Arthur sighed and Merlin cleared his throat behind him. Arthur spun around quickly and faced the man. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"I think it is best you leave us to be right now." Merlin nodded.

Arthur squinted his eyes at the man skeptically. He couldn't possibly be serious. He should be able to talk to Lucy if he wanted to.

"Please go, I will come find you when I'm done here." Lucy said, coming up beside him and gently resting her hand on his arm, instantly grabbing his attention.

"Are you sure? I don't want you doing anything you're not comfortable with."

"I'm sure, I will see you soon." She flashed him a friendly and reassuring smile. He nodded in return, bid Merlin goodnight, then left the library peacefully. No longer than a moment after he was gone, Merlin spoke, "His love for you is strong and deep."

"Yes, so I have been told."

"Do you not love him in return?"

"I don't understand how I can give myself to someone who I barely know."

"You say that, but it is not the truth."

"What?"

"Your conflict is much deeper and more personal than simply his affections toward you."

"Please, explain?" She asked skeptically.

"You were just in the void, were you not?" He inquired curiously.

"Yes..."

"And what did you see while you were in there?" He encouraged her.

"I saw my family and Arthur's crowning." She answered.

"And what do those two things have in common?" He inquired.

"I don't know? Nothing?" She shrugged.

Merlin chuckled to himself, "You were the common denominator, my dear girl."

"And what about me?" She retorted, slightly offended.

"I don't know, you tell me." He replied mysteriously.

She needed to think about this. Why did it matter that she was the common denominator? Was he staying that all of this was her fault? But she hasn't done anything wrong. It wasn't fair, having to decrypt his words.

She pondered each scenario more, thinking about why each one was significant. All that she could say for sure was they were memories she enjoyed but in the void they were so much different that what she had experienced the first time through. The void changed them, made them more vivid. She felt so doubtful. Doubtful of the happiness she thought she was experiencing, that it was all just a trick being played on her by her own mind. She wanted her family, and she wanted Arthur, but did she really deserve that happiness?

What has she really done? She has abandoned her sister, not once has she even attempted to go out and look for herself. She was brought here to be the Kings Tailor but has yet to sew or even patch a single piece of clothing for him. And what was getting to her most of all was she was supposed to be this strong and powerful witch and yet she has done nothing to actually do anything meaningful with her potential. She felt like a failure and upon that realization, she knew why she didn't want Arthur's affections, because she knew she wasn't worth it.

"I am a failure." She finally spoke after concluding her thoughts.

"And why do you feel that way?" Merlin asked.

"Because all I can seem to do it let people down, including myself." She sighed, avoiding eye contact with the man.

"Having weaknesses does not make you a failure, it makes you human." He replied to her.

"Being human isn't an excuse. I'm supposed to be strong and be this prophecy everyone seems to be talking about and I don't know anything. I am literally a walking mess."

"That may be true, but no great destiny is as natural or easy as it is told in stories. It is often very personal and trying. One must overcome their fears and insecurities in order to conquer those weaknesses and turn them into strengths." Merlin consoled her thoughtfully.

She thought about what he had said, noting that there weren't many, flaws in his logic, if any at all. Moreover she was upset that he was right which meant admitting that she, herself, was wrong.

"And if that is truly the case, then what do you suggest?" She asked hesitantly. Deep in her mind she already knew the answer, but she needed to hear him said it.

"If it were me in your position, I would consider returning with us back to our sanctuary deep in the Eildon Hills. I promise you will be safe there with us while we teach you to control and wield your powers. You possess more potential than you know." He answered honestly and sincerely.

"And what do you know about my potential?" I asked skeptically. How did he know so much about me?

"I know your mother, remember?" He smiled cheekily.

Author's note:

Yay! Another update! Things are getting serious guys, I hope you're okay with this. I have lots of plans and fitting them in as quickly as I would like doesnt work out as great once you start writing the scene. Like these things that time, so yeah. I hope you enjoy, there will definitely be more Arthur in the next chapter.


	29. Chapter 29

**29\. Family Ties**

"And how it it exactly that you know her?" Lucy asked skeptically. She had never met him before today so how did he seem to know so much about her.

"I'm sure you will be less than surprised to hear this, but she was my daughter, one of three." Merlin explained simply as can be. Lucy was a little baffled for a moment, all the pieces sliding into place.

"That would make you me grandfather..." Lucy sighed.

"Indeed it would." He nodded.

"That leaves me with a lot to think about, may we continue this conversation in the morning?" Lucy asked politely as possible. She felt so overwhelmed that she just wanted to runaway. Every time she thought things would start to return to normal she was thrown again and again. Was a simple and boring life too much to ask for?

"Yes, we are in no rush to leave just yet." Merlin replied humbly and Lucy responded with a curtsy before swiftly exiting the library.

Lucy's mind ran ragged. It all made sense, so much it actually hurt. Merlin's bloodline would obviously be strong and there was no doubt that it paired with a Pendragon would result in a whole new meaning to the word. The prophecy had meaning now and Lucy couldn't deny it. She thought for so long it was all about her but really it wasn't, she wasn't that special, but if she were to have a child, Arthur's child, then she would be. Everyone had wondered why she hadn't immediately fallen in love with him as he seemingly has with her and it was clear as to why now. She didnt want to give up her freedom. Her freedom of choice.

She had made it back to her room quicker than she had anticipated and to no surprise found Arthur waiting for her. He looked up at her intently from his chair as she entered the room, anxious to hear what she had to say.

"We need to talk,'' she sighed, closing the chamber door behind her. He nodded in agreement, "Where should we start?"

She smirked sarcastically, "Good question."

The room was oddly quiet for a few moments, nobody really knew what to say. They just stared at each other, having a conversation that went beyond words.

"What did Merlin have to say to you?" He finally asked.

"You first." Lucy retorted.

"Well not much before he excused himself to the library. I have invited them to stay awhile."

"Yes, and Mága? What did she have to say?"

"She voiced some concerns about your abilities and understanding them."

"Have I hurt anybody thus far?" Lucy inquired, while wondering why they were treating her so oddly.

"No."

"Then what is there to be concerned about?" She asked. She had no intentions of hurting anyone.

"I defended you, surely you would know that." Arthur replied, hoping she would understand that he was on her side.

"And how would I know that? We've barely had more than one full conversation. You think you know me, but you don't. No really anyway." Lucy argued. She felt so frustrated lately that she just wanted to scream. She felt out of control and alone. She didn't even know who she could trust anymore.

"I understand that the circumstances around our meeting has not been conventional, but I assure you I just want what is best for you." Arthur explained. His voice revealed the pain he felt by her assumptions about him. He would never tell anyone he was perfect, but he never thought himself as a monster.

"And for yourself. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you genuinely love me and that these feelings you have aren't just coincidental lust." She challenged him. She needed proof, something to believe in because certainly right now she didn't believe in herself.

He never hesitated to stand up and step in real close to her. His hand reached out to her and gently drew her chin nearer, making her look at directly in his eyes.

"I genuinely care about you Lucy, and I will go to the end of the Earth to protect you, no matter what." He told her, his voice deep and dripping with desire.

"And how can you be so sure of such an ambiguous feeling?" She asked apprehensively.

"I knew the moment I laid eyes on you that you were my future and I will let nothing come in the way of that." And his lips ever so gracefully landed on hers. It was a quick chaste kiss but it left Lucy wanting for more. She was tired of running and hiding, right now she just wanted to feel and right now all she could feel was his body standing so close to hers.

Her hand reached out and grabbed his then pulled him into the bed with her. He willing followed but the look on his face changed from caring to confused. She wasted no time to get what she wanted as she attacked him with her lips. He readily kissed her back until she attempted to undo his pants buttons. He jumped back and grabbed her hands and removed them and gave her a questioning look. What was going on with her?

"Lucy what are you doing?" He asked concerned.

Suddenly she looked embarrassed, what was she thinking? She was looking for a distraction and never thought he'd question her about it. He claimed to have loved her but yet here he was rejecting her.

"Nothing." She replied dismally, looking away from him, trying to hide the blush that developed on her cheeks.

"No, that was definitely something and while I am incredibly honored, I would never take you to bed without marrying you first." He tried to explain the situation.

"Yet sneaking into my bed and sleeping with me is completely fine?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"That was different, I was never compromising your purity." He argued.

"So this is about my purity? A virginity is hardly worth anything." Lucy sighed frustratingly. Her sister wasn't a virgin and it hadn't ruined her ability to fornicate with several men.

"Yet to me, it means a lot." He replied looking away from her and scratching at his head.

For a moment Lucy was stunned. Could it be possible that the boy who grew up in a brothel was still a virgin? She, herself had never given such an insignificant detail of her life very much value but suddenly she understood why virginity would mean so much. She would be the only one and vice versa. The possibility of the idea alone was enough to make her heart swell.

"Would you answer me one question about yourself?" She asked cautiously.

"Sure." He sighed.

"Have you been with a woman before?" She inquired.

He stared back at her, seemingly formulating his answer. "No."

She had gotten her answer yet she still wanted to know more.

"Why not? Surely a man as good looking as you could have any woman he desired."

He smirked back at her. "Growing up in a brothel gives a man an altered perception of sex and love. Too many times did I have to dispose of men who thought sex made them powerful. Before I was king, I had no intentions of settling down and meeting you. Since then, I've had to try to wrap my mind around potentially losing the only thing I care about, which is you."

"Wow, you really know how to charm a girl." Lucy deflected. She was a little stunned by his words, she wasn't expecting him to be so reserved, especially with how close and intimate he has been with her.

"I won't lie to you Lucy. If you want to know me I will tell you everything there is to know. But first, tell me what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know very well what I mean, what did Merlin have to say?"

"Ugh." She sighed. "He told me some really interesting news."

"Like what?"

"He is my grandfather."

"Oh."

"The world makes a whole lot more sense doesn't it?" She asked with a knowing smirk.

"It does." He said, then suddenly snapped his head to her. "What would that mean for our child?"

"They would have the strongest bloodline known to any mage or man. They could wield the sword and probably access untapped potential within the sword, not to mention the ability to walk amongst peoples dreams and see glimpses of the future." Lucy replied. She has silently been thinking about it in the back of her mind since the words had slipped out of Merlin's mouth. She had suddenly understood how her mother felt, not knowing what would become of your children's future or even worse, knowing too much.

"That sounds, intense." Arthur replied also still shocked by the revelation.

"Yeah," Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Well on the brightside, its a good reason to stave off baby making until we are truly ready for the responsibility." He tried to ease some of the growing tension in the room.

"I couldn't agree more." She nodded. He responded by pulling her into a hug as they cuddled on the bed and continued talking.

"What else did Merlin say?" He asked, and they spent the rest of the night just talking.

Author's note:

1500 words and I can't even say I'm happy with it. Although I can at least say that they starting to progress as couple before, you know, they get split up...

Anyways, Halloween is coming! What is everyone dressing up as? I might go out, but otherwise I will probably be at home watching my favorite halloween movie, The Nightmare Before Christmas! I absolutely love Jack the Pumpkin King!

As always please vote and comment!

-Surviving (10/22)


	30. Chapter 30

**30\. The Black Witch**

It was no surprise that they had fallen asleep, holding each other. Lucy awoke to the brightness of the morning with a groaning yawn. Didn't they have curtains in this place? She wanted to sleep her problems away and live in a land where only dreams come true. Arthur snuggled her a little closer and shushed her, still comfortable and not ready to awaken either.

The reminder of his presence made her wonder if her life really was a dream. Arthur was different from most men she had met, odd even in some ways, but somehow without her noticing she begun to understand him. She drew comfort from his persistence and wondered for a moment what she would have done without him. Even without sharing endless conversations with him, just waking up with him felt right.

They laid there pretending to sleep and just cuddling before getting ready for the day when someone began pounding on the door. Were they never allowed a moment to themselves?

"It's time to wake up, you have guests sir!" Percival yelled through the door.

This time Arthur groaned. He was comfortable and enjoying himself. It felt good to just lay there with her in his arms, no words necessary.

"I'll be there in a minute." He yelled out to Perci, then hugged Lucy a little closer, smelling her hair while he did so.

Lucy groaned in return snuggling deeper into his warm and intoxicating chest.

"I could just lay here all day with you, you know that?" She hummed sleepily.

"I do, and while I would love too, I still duties to which I must attend." He said to her, giving her a quick kiss on her forehead before unravelibg his arms and getting out of the bed.

"Stay, and rest, I will be back shortly and then we can go down to breakfast together." He smiled at her and she nodded with a smile in return. He carefully closed her door and met Percival outside her room as they began walking up to the tower together, where the Table Room was located.

"Still in yesterday's clothes?" Perci asked with a slight chuckle.

"They are the only clothes I have, your joke is not funny." Arthur replied with a stern look. He knew his friend meant no harm but he wasn't exactly happy to be disturbed of his comfortable sleep with his future wife.

"I feel like I remember you hiring a tailor to fix that exact issue." Perci retorted.

"Yes, that was before. Priorities change." Arthur replied, still a little crabby.

"Are you sure you just don't want me to find you another tailor?"

"I think I will be fine, but on the off chance that your not happy with that decision, why don't you just do what you think to be best." Arthur sent a chilling glare to Percival.

"Yes sir." Perci nodded, getting the hint.

The walk to the Table Room was a quick one and Arthur never hesitated to burst in through the doors and greet his guest.

"Greybeard! What a pleasure to see you so unexpectedly!" Arthur smiled at the man he'd come to know.

"Your majesty, sir, I come bearing terrible news." Greybeard looked back at him gravely.

"And what news would that be?" Arthur asked with concern.

"A group of rogue tribes are on their way to attack Camelot and take the castle." Greybeard replied.

"I dare them to try." Arthur replied. He had scouts and guards already stationed around the city in anticipation of foreign enemies.

"Sir, normally I too wouldn't bat an eye at the threat, but this time they have a secret weapon. There is rumor that they have a powerful mage who makes your mage look like an amateur." The viking warned.

"What more do you know about this mage?" Arthur asked curiously.

"All we know are rumors. They say she can take your dreams at night and turns them into nightmares. They call her The Black Witch and her power and strength rivals anything Vortigern aspired to." He hesitantly answered.

"Are you sure about this?" Arthur asked.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't." Greybeard replied.

Arthur nodded, thinking to himself for a moment. "Thank you for coming to inform me."

"I assure you it is my pleasure, your majesty." The Viking bowed out of respect. He had come to appreciate the new king, despite their initial impressions.

"Please, my friends call me Arthur."

"Very well then." Greybeard nodded in agreement.

"You are welcome to stay in the city if you'd like, but I have important matters to attend to." Arthur replied.

"I understand, and thank you sir. If you need anything, I will be around." The Viking bowed once more before leaving.

Arthur nodded to the man with a courteous smile as he lift the room leaving percival and arthur alone.

Arthur turned to Percival who was leaned up against the wall, patiently listening and waiting, "Gather the knights." He simply instructed.

Perci nodded and quickly exited the room, leaving Arthur to the silence he needed to think. He knew that various rulers and tribes would want to challenge his power and abilities, but he never suspected it would happen so soon. Would his reign always be one war after another, or was that just the nature of life?

He thought about what Greybeard had said about The Black Witch, and without a doubt in his mind, he knew that Lucy's sister, Mary, was the enemy. He remembered his own nightmares and suddenly wondered if she was behind it. He wondered how he would he break the news to Lucy and more importantly, would the city be safe enough for her to stay? He never would have considered it before, but maybe it was better for Lucy to go back with Merlin and Mága.

Author's note: So long story short, I woke up with a nasty cold this morning. My throat hurt, my head hurt and my stomach hurt and it sucks. I essentially spent the entirety of the day sleeping or reading Death is my BFF by katrocks247 (Free on wattpad)in the halloween spirit and because her writing is awesome! I warn you, I have never met or heard of another person who could make you love the personification of Death anymore than her.

Anyways I also re-read my story and wow, there are some awkward moments. You can definitely tell I'm just kind of making this up as I go. But that is also part of the fun of writing a first draft!

But yeah, I'm going back to bed now. I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to vote! And I'll see you later alligator. ;)

-Surviving (10/27)


	31. Chapter 31

**31\. Permission**

Lucy waited for almost an hour for Arthur to come back. She had laid in bed for as long as possible but her mind was already too awake and active to go back to sleep. She had so much to think about and no idea where to begin. There was he mages, her sister, and most of all her budding relationship with Arthur. She busied herself around the room for as long as possible, mostly getting dressed for the day, before heading down to breakfast alone. She considered skipping altogether and just going into town instead, but her gut told her it was probably better that she stay close by for a while, especially after her last excursion into the market.

She entered the dining hall as usual where the table was already set and the staff were coming and going as they saw fit. It seemed like a normal morning in the castle, but Lucy felt distant. She watched everything around her carefully as her body instinctively acted and her mind was held captive as a spectator. It was almost as if time was slowing and she was just an observer.

Lucy took her seat next to Beatrice, who greeted her with a kind formality. As Lucy was about to respond the dining hall doors exploded open as Arthur and his knights entered and began taking their seats around the table. It was the first time in weeks any of the men had appeared at breakfast which was astounding in and of itself, but with Merlin and Mága in tow, it all came into perspective. Lucy and Arthur exchanged a few glances, which culminated to a silent conversation of worry and concern. Arthur was a brave and stoic man, but Lucy was also a very intuitive woman, and no matter how confident Arthur appeared, Lucy could sense a great deal of concern coming from him. Normally it wouldn't worry her, but his sudden change in demeanor and appearances has her on edge.

Once everyone was seated at the table Arthur announced Merlin's return with a toast and blessing to eat this meal. Lucy followed along but inside she wanted to know what was going on and why Arthur wouldn't look at her anymore. He had very diligently been avoiding her eye contact after his toast and after several minutes of it, Lucy was growing rather annoyed. She quickly decided to finish her food then go horse riding, hoping the fresh air would do her nerves some good.

She quickly devoured her food and was cleaning up her dishes before Arthur could stop her from leaving the room. He had spent so much time ignoring her that he didn't even notice her until she gotten up from the table and was already leaving the room. He called after once but she paid no mind and continued walking. She dropped her dishes off in the kitchen then head for the horse stables.

She nearly ran there and eager greeted Rowan, excited to take her horse out. The stable boy was mucking stalls as usual and greeted Lucy with his ever present pleasant smile. "Morning Ma'm, you seem to be in a hurry."

"I've just missed Blizzard, thats all." She replied with a smile of your own.

"Well I think she has missed you too." Rowan smiled as he leaned his pitch fork up against the wall and started making his way to Blizzard's stall. Lucy followed behind the blue eyed boy with curiosity to the horse's stall. The soft coal and white speckled mare, greeted them at the gate with gentle snort and nudge of her nose towards Lucy. Lucy's face broke out in a smile, Blizzard seemed to remember her. Lucy petted the mare's soft face and smiled. She already felt a connection with the animal and wished she could communicate with animals the way Mága could. As she pet Blizzard, Rowan left to fetch the riding tackle and gear and returned a moment later with light steps. Lucy turned to help him and suddenly realize it was Arthur she had heard, not Rowan returning.

"Hey," he said with a quick smile as he looked around the barn distractedly.

"Hi." Lucy replied with a timid greeting. She could feel the tension coming off him but wasnt sure why. She almost didn't want to know because it always ended up being more bad news for her.

"Can we talk?" He asked, his gaze looking up at her from the floor.

"I suppose," she shrugged.

"I am sorry about this morning, I got held up." He said nervously, hoping she wasn't mad at him for not coming back like he said he would.

"It'a okay," she shrugged again, "I understand." And she did, understand that is. Who was she to be upset by him attending to his duties and responsibilities as a King? Besides, its not like she hasn't been to breakfast by herself before.

"There is something else we must discuss also." He said hesitantly. Suddenly the back door opened and Rowan returned with his arms full, trying to carry it all in one go. Lucy quickly ran over to him to relieve the boy. He smiled a quick thanks to her.

"Oh, my lord, I didn't see you there." Rowan said to Arthur, suddenly surprised by his presence.

Arthur flashed him a generous smile then looked to me and asked, "May I accompany you on your ride?"

I was a little surprised by his question, mostly because I assumed he was probably going to join me whether I wanted him to or not. "Um, yeah, that would be nice." I nodded with a shy smile. I don't know why his behavior was so bewildering, but it really seemed to catch me off guard.

Arthur turned to Rowan and spoke with confidence, "You help the lady while I ready Abel."

"Are you sure sir? I can saddle him for you if you'd like?"

"No worries, I can handle myself." Arthur smiled confidently and Lucy's heart swooned. She really liked that Arthur never let his pristeiged status sway him from doing what he wanted. He most definitely wasn't raised under the royalty that he had inherited.

After several minutes of silence while the horses were prepped Arthur and Lucy had mounted their trusty steeds and headed to the hills behind the castle. Lucy had come to love these hills dearly as at the top was the cliff side that looked out to the sea and down to the town. You could see everything from up there and it really made the world feel bigger than her own little reality. They rode quietly together at a steady speed until they had reached that spot where they came to a calm gait. Lucy took in a deep breath and let out a blissful sigh, the day had barely begun and she already felt the stress weighing on her shoulders. Looking out over the city Lucy couldn't help but feel how small and insignificant her problems seemed against the vastness of the city. She couldn't imagine what Arthur was thinking about right now.

She didn't have to wonder long as he began to speak. "I was visited by a friend today and he told me some startling news." His voice was deeper, quieter than usual, Lucy just listened intently.

"For the most part what he said was nothing new, just rogue Vikings who are upset that I revoked a previous trade agreement that Vortigern had made, but then he said something else, something about a mysterious mage." He revealed hesitantly, but his words had seriously peaked Lucy's curiosity.

"This mage, what did he have to say?" Lucy asked eagerly.

"He only spoke of rumors, but they call her The Black Witch," he answered, "and that she can do things with her mind, like make people see things that aren't really there or invade your dreams and turn them to nightmares."

Lucy instantly remembered the night she accidentally entered Arthur's dream and saw the things her sister was doing. Without a doubt in her mind, she knew this 'Black Witch' was indeed her sister, but what was she doing with a bunch of rogue Vikings?

"It's Mary." Lucy said confidently and with very little emotion. She knew her sister was up to something, she just never knew what.

"Indeed." Arthur agreed solemnly.

"What do you intend to do about her?" Lucy asked after several moments of awkward silence.

He looked at her nervously, "You won't like it." He said with his lips coming to a grim line.

Author's note:

So I procrastinated hardcore on this chapter and I almost didn't do it at all but I managed to pull through and I think it turned out pretty good. In other news I have offically watched Stranger Things season 1 2, and it was awesome! The storytelling and world building alone is phenomenal! I am truly excited to see where the series goes! Anywho, winter is starting to set in and I don't like it so things might get a little bumpy on my end as at work I am also hitting our busiest season of the year. Thanks so much for your continued support, I love you all very much!

-Surviving (11/5)

P.s. I was asked what the voting meant and where you could do that and the Answer is Wattpad. I post this story there also and voting is part of their like system which helps rank popular stories.


	32. Chapter 32

**32\. The Plan**

"You can't do this!" Lucy screamed at him. They had returned from horseback riding and had been arguing in the round table room for several minutes now over his 'plan.' Lucy wholeheartedly disagreed at his attempt to do the right thing.

"I can do anything I want, I'm the King." He argued back.

"King of arrogant jerks maybe." She said under her breath, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Come on Lucy, please just try to understand," he begged, "I'm doing this to protect you."

"Protect me? I don't need you're protection! I need to find my sister." She yelled at him, throwing her arms up in the air.

"We know where your sister is, she's with the enemy." He glowered at her. He couldn't help but grow frustrated with her.

"But she's just a kid. She doesnt know any better. We can't just leave her with those savages." Lucy rationalized. She couldn't just give up on Mary, she needed to help her. That's what big sisters do.

"Lucy, she's old enough to make her own decisions and obviously she's decided to side with them." Arthur argued. He couldn't justify putting the entire kingdom at risk over one misunderstood girl. It wasn't just her life at stake, but rather, potentially thousands of lives, and Arthur couldn't make that bet.

"I can't let you just kill her! That's my sister!" Lucy cried. Hot tears bubbled in her eyes and started streaming down her face. Everything was finally coming to a head and she couldn't stop the sudden overflow of emotions.

"And I can't just take her prisoner either. It would ruin any democratic relations within the mage community that I working on re-establishing. I'm sorry Lucy, I have no other choice. She is a direct threat to both you and this kingdom."

"Then I will deal with her myself. I appreciate your hospitality and your kindness, but I am no longer in need of it."

"Excuse me? What did you just say to me?" He asked, astounded at her audacity.

"Goodbye Arthur." She said with finality then immediately turned and started to walk the other way.

"Lucy, please come back here." He called out to her retreated form once he has stumbled out of his shock induced haze.

She didn't spare him the chance to hear him out any further, but rather kept walking. A small part of her hoped he would chase after her but a larger part knew he wouldn't. He probably didn't believe her, but even so Arthur Pendragon doesn't chase after girls, especially crazy ones like herself. She craved her independence too much and being stuffed up inside that castle had quickly become suffocating.

She went to her room, changed into the clothes she had received from the Academy, grabbed her coin purse and and bag to carry some supplies in and then headed to the library. When she got there she waz glad to find it empty. She didn't need anybody to know that she had been in here. She quickly and quietly went over to the familiar shelf and grabbed the book she had came for. She was a bit relieved as there was a chance Merlin would have taken his journal but as she assumed he was too respectful to remove it from its home in this library. Lucy, on the other hand, had no other choice. If she was going to bring her sister home she would need this journal to do it and she just hoped that she would be able to return it to it's rightful place back on the shelf. She quickly tucked the book into her satchel then head back for the library door until suddenly it opened. She quickly hid behind one of the shelves and carefully watched for the intruder. It was Mága.

Lucy watched the mage like a hawk, carefully keeping her body in the shadows. Mága slowly walked into the room until she arrived to the center and then just stopped and listened. It was a tense moment, Lucy was sure Mága would turn and see her any second.

"I know you are in here Lucy. Arthur told me everything. Please stop this nonsense and let us help you."

Lucy stayed deathly still and held her breath to be as quiet as possible. Mága seemed to be focusing on her senses, waiting for Lucy to slip up. Time ticked back at an excruciatingly slow pace and Lucy almost began to panic. She needed to get out of here without tipping the highly trained mage off to her position and well obviously Mága wasn't leaving anytime soon.

Think! Think! Think! Lucy's mind screamed at her.

The lack of oxygen was starting to have an effect on her as a headache began to form, her heart raced faster in her chest, and she could feel her cheeks heating as her brain screamed for her to breathe.

She needed to do something quick and soon. She carefully bent down and searched for anything and found a small pebble and grinned maniacally. Thankfully she didn't need a plan but rather just a simple distraction would be enough to get out of sight. She tossed the pebble across the room away from the doors and hastily made her way to the door, finally allowing herself to breathe again. As the pebble landed, making the slightest noise, Mága immediately turned toward it. Lucy checked to make sure Mága had her back turned to the entrance before hurrying out the door and getting as far away as possible. With one last stop to make, Lucy swiftly made it to the kitchen to snag some goods.

Thankfully the kitchen was mostly empty except for the main cook, Debora. She was much too busy preparing the next meal to notice Lucy's arrival. Lucy loaded her bag with some bread, smoked meats, and cheeses for her journey and grabbed the fresh apple tart off the counter. Waving goodbye to Debora, she dashed out the side door, and down too the stables. She was so close, yet so far away from breaking free and finding her sister.

She knew she should have done this much sooner, but have you ever tried to tell the king no? She shook her head, it was necessarily all Arthur's fault, she was afraid too. Afraid of what she might find. Her sister's betrayal wasn't easy to comprehend, more or less understand, but Lucy knew despite her feelings she needed to step up and the big sister she was supposed to be. She could berate herself all day about the matter but none of that actually helped find Mary, but at least a visit to Rowan the stable boy she would have a mode of transportation.

Lucy knocked on the barn door before entering quickly with a smile on her face to greet the adorable boy.

"Hello there Miss Lucy, it is so nice to see you twice in one day." The gleaming boy greeted her.

"T'is truly a special occasion. How long would it take to get Blizzard ready?"

"Oh, I don't know Miss Lucy. His Majesty has specifically requested that you only go out with an escort."

"Oh come now Rowan, do I look like the type of lady who needs an escort."

"No mam', but-"

"No buts, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she said sternly, then smiled at the boy, "But I'll even sweeten the pot a little for you if you let me go and keep this little secret between just you and I?" She offered, showing him the fresh apple tart. His eyes went wide and his jaw slacked. He nearly started drooling on the spot. Something as tasty and free wasn't readily available to the boy and Lucy knew she was taking advantage of that.

"You are quite proficient with a horse."

"Oo, I see you have been keeping up with your studies using big words like that." Lucy complimented the boy lovingly. She had grown accustomed to him and momentarily grew sad that she was lying to him so that she could leave, but she had no other choice. She needed to find her sister before Arthur and his Knights do.

"Thank you, I have been working very hard."

"And that hard work is paying off, allow me to reward you for being such a bright, kind, and trustworthy young man." She offered him the delicious dessert.

He greedily took it and stashed it away for later and Lucy chuckled at the little boy. He was cute and she could only imagine the type of man he would grow to be. Some lucky girl would take him as a husband and Lucy was sure she would probably cry with joy on his special day. She could only hope she would still know the boy then.

He helped her ready her horse and before she set off she hugged the boy and thanked him. She never made promises of returning soon as lying was too difficult, but she managed to reassure him that she would indeed return unharmed. They parted ways with sad smiles, both well aware of the chaos that would soon transpire.

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm still here. Sorry this is so late but work has been crazy, I've been working on other projects and I got sucked in really hard to Thanatos Triology by Devita33 (Available on Wattpad for Free) because it is so good. If you like Greek Mythology I totally recommend you check it out. It also has been inspirational as I development my plot deeper (especially for the re-write) and continue to understand the characters and their motivations more.

Anyways its late, I'm exhausted. I hope you enjoyed!

I love you all very much!

-Surviving (11/14)


	33. Chapter 33

**33\. All is Fair**

He let her leave with the hopes she just needed some time to calm down and come to her senses. She needed to understand that not everyone can be saved. He wished that there was something more that he could do about it but his hands were tied and his priority was protecting his kingdom. He let his head sink into his palms letting the frustration fill him. They had been making progress, talking and being open and she immediately shut down on him again. It was as if she was determined to take on the world all by herself. Why couldn't she see that he was only trying to help?

He didn't have too much time to dwell on the matter as Bedievere soon joined him.

"Things not going well?" Bedievere asked casually. He was always being of service and his loyalty to the crown was truly appreciated by Arthur.

"No, not really."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Tell me why women are crazy would be a good place to start."

"What happened with the girl this time?" Bedievere sighed, a little annoyed how distracting her presence had been on Arthur. He had a kingdom to run and muh more important priorities that he already had been neglecting.

"I told her that her sister is the rumored 'black witch' and that I want to send her to Eildon Hills with Merlin until this matter is dealt with and the city is safe again." Arthur sighed. When had this world desended into utter chaos?

"So you told her that you are sending her away while you are 'dealing' with her sister."

"Yes." Arthur nodded.

"Pardon me sir, but you are an idiot sometimes." Bedievere said seriously.

"Excuse you?" Arthur gasped.

"Sir, I understand that you care deeply for the girl, but sometimes its better if you dont reveal everything all at once." The Knight suggested.

"Are you asking me to lie to her?" Arthur looked at him incredulously.

"No. But maybe giving her information in controlled portions." Bedievere shrugged.

Mága suddenly burst through the double doors with a heated look on her face. "Where is Lucy?"

"We had an argument, she went to her room." Arthur replied solemnly. How was he going to fix this? Better yet, when would she start seeing sense?

"No, I just came from there, she isn't there. What did you argue about?" Mága said. All three of them exchanged looks, all wondering if Lucy was really dumb enough to runaway by herself.

"I told her that I wanted her to return with Merlin to Eildon Hills and that this supposed 'Black Witch' might be her sister."

"You are an idiot." Mága shook her head at him, clearly agreeing with Bedivere's assessment of Arthur's actions.

"We need to break up and find her now." Mága urged him. He quickly got up out of his seat and agreed. He wouldn't let anything bad happen to Lucy.

"I will check the library, you shall search elsewhere." Mága ordered and then jetted off towards the library. Arthur was in slight disbelief. She wouldn't really go after her sister would she? He needed to see her room for himself. If she really left her stuff would be missing.

"I'm going to her room." He said toBedievere then raced off to her room hoping maybe Mága just missed her and he could talk to her. When he got there though, his suspicions were confirmed. Some of her clothes were missing along with the bag she brought when she first started staying at the castle. Lucy was in trouble, she had no idea what she was running into. He turned around to chase after her when he ran into Bedievere.

"Excuse me." Arthur said, trying to step around the man and go after her.

"Sir," Bedievere said solemnly, "I think you should think very carefully about your actions next. Is this girl really worth all this trouble?"

"Bedievere step aside."

"She has chosen the enemy, you do not need her or the perils she will bring."

"She is going to get herself killed and your just going to stand there? Get out of my way, do not make me ask you again." Arthur glared at his friend.

"As you wish your majesty." Bedievere conceded, stepping out of the way. As Arthur looked around he saw Percival standing there watching the whole scene.

"Will you also be lecturing me about my decision?" Arthur asked the man curtly.

"I only ask that you don't go alone, please allow me to come with."

"I will be fine, you guys should stay here and watch the city." Arthur suggested. He just needed to find her and bring her back. He wasn't about to ask for help.

"And if you are ambushed and captured?" Percival asked cockily.

Arthur flashed him a cocky smile in return. "I can handle myself, besides, its you guys I'm worried about. I don't know if you can handle it without me." He patted Perci on the shoulder with a chuckle then walked past him and headed toward the armory to acquire his sword.

He didn't like carrying it around and flaunting it, it would only antagonize enemies who were jealous. He reserved it use for serious situations only and going into enemy territory alone was definitely a serious situation. Luckily the armory was stocked with a variety of equipment where he was able to grab a few extra knives and gear to aid him on his trip. Once he collected everything he needed he headed to the stables to acquire his horse.

Maybe if he hurried he'd beat Lucy there.

Obviously she would go for a horse if she was running and he knew Rowan had a sweet spot for her. He couldn't blame the kid, she was something else. She wasn't like normal girls and for as much as he loved that, it also annoyed him. It would be so much easier if she'd just listen to him.

He ran down to the stables where he found Rowan standing out front, almost as if he was expecting Arthur.

"Sir, I'm sorry sir. I tried to stop her, but she is just so convincing. Please don't be mad at her, I my resolve should have stayed stronger."

"Enough Rowan." He quieted the boy. "Just get me a horse and tell me which direction she headed."


	34. Chapter 34

**34\. In Love and War**

Lucy headed in the only direction that lead anywhere, north. The sea-locked city kept her options limited but she remembered the forest north of the city and it reminded her of the one in her dreams. She hoped she could find answers there.

When she left the castle her horse galloped quite heavily trying to put as much distance between her and the castle as possible. She knew that after her encounter with Mága in the library that they wouldn't be far behind her. She pushed her horse hard until the castle was out of sight, then she focused on skirting around the city and reaching the forest where she would have much more cover.

Focusing on the path before her she almost didn't notice the hawk that flew above her, as if it were following her. She looked at the bird more closely and suddenly felt a presence that was much stronger than a bird. She locked eyes with the bird and gave a mental push and suddenly the presence disappeared, the bird blinked then soared away.

She wasn't surprised, she was well aware of Mága's abilities but she didn't actually think what she did would work. She shook her head and focused, pushing her horse harder to get ahead. Getting around the city would be the hardest part. Camelot was quite vast and Lucy didn't want to attract extra attention to herself. She carefully edged the city until she had made it around and then galloped towards the forest. Breaking across the tree line Lucy felt relieved, the dense tree growth and foliage would provide great cover for her to stay hidden, potentially make camp, and hopefully find her sister.

She wouldn't walk away from this mission a failure. She needed to do this not only for her sister but also for herself and Arthur. How can she truly give herself over when she sister was still out there, probably helpless and scared. She wouldn't give up easily.

After hours of riding, finally reaching the forest and continuing on even with a worrying feeling developing in her gut, Lucy finally stopped to make camp. She was somewhere deep in the forest, after dark, all alone. She quickly gathered some materials and used the skills she learned at her short time at the academy and was able to successfully start a fire. The chill of the night finally staved off, she dug out something to eat and Merlin's journal. She was banking on finding a secret weapon that she could learn to save her sister and protect herself and Arthur from future harm. She nibbled on a piece of meat while she cracked open and started scrolling through the journal looking for something easy she could try. One of the first things she came upon was scrying with fire.

The entry depicted a ritual very simular to the one Mága performed to look for Mary.

All she needed was to meditate, control her breathing, stare into the fire and chant use the same mantra that Mága used. Easy peasy Lucy thought.

She settled in front of the fire, focused on its flame and chanted.

"Blazing fire as you dance,

Give me now the secret glance.

Call upon my second sight;

Make me psychic with your light.

Blazing fire shining bright,

Give me now the second sight."

She repeated the words, over and over but nothing ever came. No visions overtook her senses, yet she chanted until she couldn't speak anymore and her mind and body was exhausted. The day had finally caught up with her and all she muster up was curling into a ball, wrapping her arms around herself for warmth and prayed for sleep to overtake her before she had to keep running/chasing. She couldn't believe that she could mentally push Mága out of the bird but she couldn't master fire scrying. The task seemed simple enough yet, her she was, curled up in a big ball of failure. How was she supposed to find her sister if she didn't even know where to look for her? Overwhelmed and exhausted it wasn't long before Lucy felt her eye lids got heavy and she welcomed the comfortable darkness that came with sleep.

She was surrounded by an unfamiliar darkness. It was empty and undefined but in the distance she saw someone riding on a horse, talking to themselves. The figure came closer and she just watched warily, where was she?

"That stupid girl. I can't believe she would come into these woods at night. Does she know how dangerous this place is at night? Lions, snakes, bandits, the list goes on." It was Arthur, she recognized his voice. She got closer to him and could easily see everything he was doing, but not where he was. It was obvious he was in the forest with her, given his complaints; but how far behind her was he.

She couldn't help but smile at the sight of him, he was coming after her and looking good doing it. His golden locks reflected the moons light and his blue eyes sparkled. Why couldn't he have been ugly? That would have at least made him less charming. She didn't need a savior but if she ever wanted one it would have to be him.

She looked around some more and in the opposite direction was another figure, this one much further away. She wasn't sure what she was looking at but it very closely resembled a dragon with a hooded figure on its back. The large beast flew faster towards her, causing Lucy to run. She had never seen a dragon before nor questioned whether they were real or not because obviously they were a myth. Despite that knowledge she didn't want to get close enough to find out. Whatever it was, it was bigger and meaner than her, and it could fly. Lucy ran back towards Arthur, she needed to find him. She needed his help.

Author's Note: Double Update! See what I did with the chapter names? All is Fair In Love and War? Eh? I thought it worked out pretty good. Anyways,

Happy Thanksgiving!

Just like to say I pretty much hate the holidays, my family is pretty usual. But this year I have a lot to be thankful for which of course includes you guys! I love everyone of you so much, you really mean the world to me! So please enjoy 2 chapters!

Thank you all so much!

Love you lots!

-Surviving


	35. Chapter 35

**35\. Love is a Battlefield**

Lucy awoke startled. She heard something, like the sound of a stick breaking when someone or something steps on it. She sat up in her little camp and whipped her head around to the source of the noise, intensely waiting, hoping it wasn't some attacker or wild animal here to hurt her. Bandits and thieves were known to hide is the forests away from the law. She held her breathe and stared in the direction of noise waiting for the cause of it to come into her line of view. Slowly but surely he stepped out and then began running towards her, his blond hair bouncing in the wind, the moment he laid eyes on her.

"Lucy! Oh thanks the gods your still alive!" He collapsed her in an amorous hug. His hard arms pulled her tight to his even harder chest. She was a bit awestruck, not expecting to see him so soon, or feel him.

"Arthur," she sighed a bit relieved, his arms dropping around her waist, pulling her in tight against his body. He smelled like home butthey were far from it. She was a little surprised that he came after her, but yet a larger part of her was expecting it. For some reason he was determined when it came to her and she still had yet to decide if that was a good thing or not.

"How did you find me?" She asked, lightly hugging him back.

"I followed you of course! All night!" He sighed, looking quite exhausted," Do you even know where you are right now?"

"In the forest, obviously."

"Yes! Savernake Forest!" He shouted then pinched his nose in frustratstration. He wondered how could a girl this beautiful be this dense.

"So what?" She shrugged. What was the big deal? Why did he look so upset with her? "I'm not afraid of bandits or forest animals." She reasoned. While she was glad she wasn't alone anymore, she also didn't need Arthur here to take care of her. She was capable of handling herself. She was here to save her sister, not to be saved herself.

"Well I'm glad to inform you neither one of those are going to be a problem in this forest! Have you never heard the stories?" He gladly informed her before wondering if she even knew why she should be afraid in the first place.

"What stories?" She asked.

His eyes grew wide, "This forest is cursed! Every bard south of Wiltshire has a ballad about the horrors of this place. Please, we need to get out of here now. Come, lets go. We can talk about it on the way." He hurried her, helping her get her bag together. She stood there stunned. How bad could the place be if she had never heard of it before?

"No." She said, taking her stuff from him and standing stern.

"What?" He gaped at her. Was she really protesting right now? There were in the forest of a thousand horrors and she was tell him no. He firmly believed Lucy had come down with a case of hysteria.

"Tell me what you're so afraid of. You wield Excalibur, the greatest sword on Earth and you look truly disturbed." She reasoned with him.

"Lucy we don't have time for this." He huffed at her.

"Make time." She replied with sass.

He sighed in defeat. "This place is haunted. And those who make it out alive to tell about it always die of hysteria or mania. Would you like to be one of them? They tell stories of the demons and ghosts that follow them around."

"I haven't seen any ghosts or demons, have you?"

"No."

"Well maybe those stories you heard were just that, stories."

"Lucy, I'm serious."

"I am too. My sister could be in this forest. I need to find her and I'm not going to stop just because you showed up." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let's just find and exit first and go from there." He tried coaxing her to go with him.

"You can do whatever you want, I'm continuing on my way."

"Why are you so irrational?" He threw his hands up in defeat. She was more stubborn that he was.

"I'm irrational? You are a stubborn bastard. You only came to retrieve me and bring me back to the castle. You don't care about my sister at all!" She shook her head, trying not to cry. She thought Arthur could be somebody she could trust, but all he cared about were his own intentions.

"You are driving me crazy woman!" He looked genuinely agitated. He ran his hands through his hair, pushing the loose blond locks out of his eyes. He looked like he wanted to start pulling his hair out.

"Good! Then maybe you will understand how I feel!" She yelled back at him, growing just as frustrated.

They stared at each other in a stand off, both waiting for the other to give in.

"Come on, lets go to Wiltshire and look for your sister there. We can ask around find out what the people know." Arthur finally suggested.

"You can go to Wiltshire, I'm going to continue to go north." She said, stepping away with Arthur. She wasn't about to back down. She started this adventure by herself and she would end it by herself too if need be. She couldn't deny that she wanted him with her, but she wouldn't stoop low enough to ask that of him. He was the King and she couldn't let herself forget that no matter how she felt about him.

"I can't just let you go out gallivanting on your own." He retorted.

"Pardon me sir, but you don't own me and you surely are not responsible for me." She glared at him then turned around and began walking the other way. She began looking around now that it was light out she could finally see where she was at. This forest looked familiar, like she had been here before. She took a couple of steps before Arthur followed her leading both their horses.

"So where is it we are going?" He asked.

"I guess you will see when we get there." She told him.

They walked for quite a while, the dense forest surrounding them entirely. Lucy wasn't sure how long the silence hung between them, but it made the minutes feel like hours, not even the natural hum of the forest could drown out the lingering tension.

Lucy stewed in her mind, trying to figure out what rational reason Arthur had for chasing after her and leaving the city vulnerable in his absence. He couldn't really love her could he? She knew it wasn't out of the realm of possibility as he had always been quite forward with her, but for what honest reason did he like her so much? She had been one of thousands in the courtyard the day of his crowning, there was no logical way that he could have decided that he wanted her.

"Why?" She whispered, still staring forward, not sparing him a glance knowing she wasn't brave enough to look away once his eyes found hers.

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why me? Why did you leave Camelot for me? I'm a penniless peasant with no family and a questionable bloodline that is far from royalty." She asked hesitantly, trying to keep her rattled thoughts in line.

"You're point?" He said with a shrug.

She finally turned and looked at him awestruck and befuddled. That was her point. Did she really need to elaborate more?

"Pardon me if I am wrong, but neither one of those are qualities that a traditional man looks for in marriage, most suredly a King."

"Well I am not a traditional man, or King. Some tell me that I'm a bit of a rebel."

"The King is a rebel."

"Its a great way to build a lasting reputation." He smirked keeping step beside her.

"Is that so?" She chuckled.

"But you would know that wouldn't you, also being a rebel." He commented, his eyes glancing over at her before pulling them away again.

"I am no rebel." She rebuked.

"You think women own their own seamstress shop everywhere? You are a rebel Lucy." He replied

"That shop was left to me." She said quietly.

"Your parents?" He asked curiously.

"My mum. She started the shop. She was the real rebel. I couldn't have started the place on my own, especially under Vortigern's rule. There were some nights I thought we were going to starve."

"And what happened?" He pressed. The tidbits of information she gave up were like gold. Precious and rare.

A sad smile stretched across her face. "My sister got a job." She nodded her head. "As a prostitute."

"You know, I grew up in a brothel right?" He reminded her. Nothing she could say would scare him.

"Please, don't remind me. I couldn't imagine the things you've seen or heard." She shook her head, trying to rid her head of her own thoughts.

"More than my fair share." He whispered under his breath.

"But it was my little sister, you know. I should have never left that burden on her but I couldn't give up my mother's shop. It was the only thing connecting me with her still. The little bit of money I made wasn't enough for the both of us, it wasn't enough for Mary. I even tried to ban her from working, but she'd just go behind my back when I was at the shop. I felt like I couldn't save her even if I tried, until now." She confessed.

"What's changed?" He asked.

"I'm not afraid anymore. I will sacrifice everything and more for her." Lucy said sternly. She had made up her mind, she needed to do this.

"Lucy, you don't really mean that, do you?" Arthur asked, grabbing her arm and stopping mid-step.

"I do. Arthur, I never asked you to be here so if you can't handle it you don't have to stay. You are free to go but, I just want to be honest with you." Lucy replied, letting herself stare into his beautiful blue eyes.

"This isn't honesty though, this is insanity. You are going on a suicide mission with the intention of not coming out the other side. How can you tell me this and expect me to be okay with it?" His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"I don't need you to be okay with it, I need you to accept it. I have nothing left to lose." She replied bluntly.

"You have me to lose!" He yelled ardently then suddenly his lips crashed onto hers. They interlocked perfectly in a chaste kiss before hepulled away breathless, "you have me."

She blinked at him in slight shock. What was happening again? Oh yeah, Arthur just kissed you and said he is yours. That makes sense.

Author's note:

Well I hope that is everything you were expecting and more. Who else thinks Lucy is a little crazy and kinda dumb sometimes? Truth is, I think we all are, denial is really a problem we all experience. Its easy to look in from the outside and think you know everything and makes judgements without understanding individual perspective. Those judgements however don't always give you the full story. In regards to this story I hope you guys know that I try to keep a third person view with little inner first person tidbits so that you kind of get an understanding of what those characters are thinking about without them having to verbally express every thought. I guess I just find it interesting to write a story from the outsiders perspective with a little behind the scenes (so to speak) thrown in there.

Do you like this style? y/n

Preferred reading style?

POV/xreader/third person/other?

I'd also like to apologize for my slight leave of absence. I kind of hate the holidays and work has been exhausting. I worked 54(?) hours last week and it felt like twice has many. I've been doing a lot of reading too, mostly on Radish now that I actually make enough money to spend it on reading. Did you know I haven't read a professionally published book in like 4 years? 99.9% of my reading has been done on wattpad. Anywho, I'm waiting for the new year. I plan on taking a 4 day weekend and catching up; hopefully on everything, namely my sleep and some writing and get back on schedule.

What is your least favorite holiday?

If I don't see you sooner, happy holidays. I still love you guys and have no intentions of abandoning you yet!

Love, Surviving

TLDR; Great chapter, long authors note, I'm taking a vacay from work in January, call me the Grinch because I hate Christmas, my fans (you guys) mean the world to me.


	36. Chapter 36

**36\. Resilient**

Lucy stared back at Arthur with passive longing. So many emotions were raging inside her but she couldn't bring herself to project any one of them. All she could do was stare into his stormy blue eyes and watch the pain and fear flicker in them as she completely disregarded all of his concerns and feelings. She had never felt so cold before.

"Say something." He begged. She couldn't help but think that he deserved better than her. Someone who could dedicate all their time and energy to being the serving wife a King deserves.

"We are burning daylight." She replied bluntly, then trekking away into the forest in front of Arthur.

"You don't even know where we are going!" He shouted at her before running after her to catch up.

"I do too!" She shouted back, over her shoulder.

"Well then enlighten me."He stated humorously, stepping in tune with her gait.

"We are going to see my mother's only remaining sister." She shrugged.

"How do you know the way?" Arthur asked skeptically. There was no way that Lucy had traversed these woods before. They had walked in silence while Lucy worked up the courage to provide an answer. Only the chirps of crickets and the buzz of wildlife filled the void between them.

"I've been here in my dreams." She said quietly and slightly embarrassed. She knew that Arthur had no real reason to believe her, she just had to trust that she would find the little cabin she had visited eventually.

"Your dreams? How is that reliable?" Arthur scoffed. Dreaming of a place and actually being there were two very different things. He wondered if he could truly trust that she knew what she was doing, but he was also well aware that he couldn't just abandon her out here.

"I'm a dream walker." She looked away ashamed. She was starting to realize that any amount of power came with the responsibility to do good with that power. It was a responsibility her sister seemed to be ignoring. She felt the world weigh on her shoulders. Everything was seemingly coming down to rest on her back and she worried she couldn't carry it all.

"Have you been in my dreams?" He asked as they continued walking. The forest was lively and warm, comforting almost, yet it did nothing to ease the growing tension. Arthur was a little wary still, this was Savernake Forest; the home of untold horrors. At any moment their luck could run out.

"Once. I think I followed Mary's path. She was trying to give you nightmares about me." Lucy answered hesitantly. She was embarrassed and never intentionally wanted to invade his privacy.

"Well, it didn't work. I haven't had any nightmares." He replied smugly.

She nodded, appreciating his effort to reassure her that he was stronger than her sister, but she was there that night. He may not remember it but she did.

"What else can you do?" He asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" Lucy looked a little offended. What was he getting at? She wasn't a weapon or a solider to be used, she was just a girl trying to save her sister.

"Well you're a mage, so like what other powers do you have?" He asked.

"Honestly, I really don't know. So far, it's been little things, like entering the void." She answered honestly. She wasn't about to start hiding things from him, she wanted him to know, as long as he cared about knowing.

"When did you do that?" He asked a little baffled.

It was weird for her to realize that Arthur had been there for her since the day her sister had disappeared. She had never felt so alone than in that moment of realization that her sister was gone, yet there was Arthur, the knight in shining armor that he was, lifting her up and getting her back on her feet.

"My coma?" She offered hesitantly letting the dots connect themselves. They had never had the opportunity to talk about what happened, but this long walk in the lonely woods offered more opportunity than Lucy was comfortable with.

"Yeah?" He coaxed until it dawned on him. "Oh."

"Yeah." She nodded in agreement.

"You never told me about what happened." He said finally after a long moment of silence. Lucy had secretly hoped the conversation had come to an awkward end, but it was evident there was more to discuss.

"You never asked." She shrugged. She wasn't opposed to talking about it, necessarily, but to a certain extent that experience was personal and she didn't know if she was ready to share all the details with him yet.

"I didn't want to push you to talk about it. It also felt like we could never get five minutes alone." He half smirked. She nodded in agreement. It was true, the two struggled to have time for each other.

"Well, I entered the space between life and death where I could access any memory I had lived." She replied, telling him the basics.

"Which memory did you choose?" He asked curiously. He had long accepted that he loved her, but it was conversations like this that allowed him to get to know her deeper. The more he learned only made his love for her grow because even though she could be a bit difficult sometimes, she was tough, smart, and strong. Her soul was resilient, just like his. Every day he was surer that they belonged together.

"I chose two. First I was able to see my mom and dad again. It was one of the last suppers we had together before they were taken from us." She revealed, reminiscent of the memory.

"I'm sorry about your parents Lucy." He apologized sympathetically. It was no secret that he too had lost his parents as a young child.

"Thank you, but I don't need your pity." She dismissed him like she has been since he found her.

"I don't pity you, Lucy. I know a thing or two about growing up an orphan. I miss my parents too." He told her bluntly. He knew she was trying to push him away, but he wasn't having it today. They were lost in the woods, Savernake Forest nonetheless, and he needed to keep calm.

She smiled at him. She suddenly realized how much they had in common and it was almost uncanny. There were traumas that only they would understand.

"I'm sorry. Thank you, Arthur, for everything you've done for me." Lucy said quietly. She genuinely appreciated everything he has done for her, but she hadn't realized that she had grown to depend on him.

"I'd do anything necessary for you Luce, and more, but you are not alone anymore." He smiled back at her.

She loved his smile, it looked so good on him. Lucy felt powerful and humbled that is smile was because of her. Her stomach rolled around with the feeling of butterflies and the best she could do in response was reach out and grab his hand. He looked at her with surprise and shock, he was finally breaking her walls down and all it took was a trip to the forest.

They continued to walk along, hand in hand. Lucy kept looking around, trying to remember the details of her dream, but also engraving every detail in her mind for later. Arthur walked with such acceptable silence that Lucy could fully focus on the sounds of the forest. The buzz of bugs was constant, the birds chirped and sang with one another, and the leaves rustled in the wind. These were the sort of adventures Lucy had dreamed of going on, but she never was able to give up her shop. Her head sank with disappointment, she struggled for years to keep her shop open and suddenly her sister disappears and she abandoned the thing almost without second thought. She would have dwelled on it more had she not heard an odd sound in the distance. Slowly but surely that sound manifested into the growl of a wolf, which was standing in front of them. The wolf snarled and Arthur pushed Lucy behind him before he pulled his sword with his remaining hand.

"Don't kill it!" Lucy shouted at Arthur.

"Why not?" He questioned, slightly baffled, "The thing is going to eat us for dinner."

"I told you we should have left." He whispered under his breath but Lucy heard him anyway.

Lucy began to panic as the wolf stepped closer and its growl only increased in sound. She didn't want this poor animal to die because of them. She thought back to when Mága took over the horse in the stable and wondered if she too was strong enough to complete such a task.

"Step out of the way, let me try something."

"Have you lost your mind woman?" Arthur replied, but Lucy pushed him aside anyway.

She focused on the animal and attempted to project herself onto it. The wolf was tough and wouldn't let her enter its mind. She concentrated harder, pushing the walls of the wolf's mind, but they wouldn't budge. The wolf kept coming closer and Arthur was on guard.

"Anytime now Lucy would be great." He said through tight teeth.

This was the moment when it could all go bad. Two meaty humans versus the king of the forest. There was no other predator that Arthur feared more and his racing heart reflected that fear.

Lucy tried one more time to enter the wolf's mind, she oiched with all her might and just as she was about to give up and become dog food, the wall gave and suddenly Lucy saw more than just a wolf, she saw her mothers sister controlling the wolf. They were close now.

Author's Note:

So, a couple of announcements today.

First, a huge shout out and thank you to @lucamalfoy for my brand new cover! I love it! I think it looks great and I hope you all like it too! I have it posted on all the platforms I post to like wattpad and quotev.

Second, roughly 60 favorites and 80 follows! That's awesome. I'm beyond impressed with myself and you guys!

Third, I finally have the Grammarly keyboard for my phone which means hopefully all the small mistakes I miss will be fixed! And overall reading it should be smoother with less grammatical errors.

Thanks so much!

Vote, comment, and follow!!

-Surviving (12/21)


	37. chapter 37

**37\. The Seer**

Lucy was startled by what she saw. She pulled herself from the wolf's mind, a little dazed from the vision and the physical feat she just accomplished. Her knees were weak, her stomach turned, and her head felt heavy.

Arthur held her steady with one arm while his other held his sword up defensively. The wolf hadn't moved from its place, several feet away.

He suddenly realized that while he had survived the Darklands alone, it was much different trying to protect someone and survive, rather than just trying to survive alone. He hoped that the power of Excalibur would be enough to keep them safe.

The wolf suddenly stepped back, sat back on its haunches and bowed its head. Arthur let out a heavy sigh, probably from the breath he was holding.

"What in the world just happened?" He asked aloud to no one in particular.

"I think I know where your stories came from." Lucy weakly chuckled, then fell to the ground as her knees buckled and her body went limp as she passed out. She was exhausted, so much of her energy had been used trying to see into the canine's mind that her body could no longer sustain consciousness.

Arthur dropped his sword to catch Lucy and hold her up with both arms. He felt panicked and desperate. What was he supposed to do? What had just happened? What did Lucy see?

He laid her carefully on the ground. The wolf had stayed put and no longer seemed like a threat. Arthur was thankful because he needed to help Lucy or get her to someone who could. He carefully checked her pulse, it was there but fading. He didn't have the slightest clue as to how to help her, but maybe her aunt did.

But Arthur couldn't comfortably carry her either in his arms or on a horse so he decided to fashion a drag cot* so he could get her to help she needs. He hoped the wolf would lead him back to its owner.

He quickly got to work, gathering two long but skinny trees that were knocked over and dead and fastened his spare canvas tarp to each tree, making the cot. Once he was satisfied, he tied the cot to each horse and then carefully laid Lucy's limp body on the cot and lead the horses and comfortably transported her. The wolf led the way as they walked through the woods.

It wasn't much further and they broke through the dense foliage and came upon a beautiful meadow with petite cabin located in the center. There was a garden on the side and a woodpile behind it. The place was definitely lived in.

Arthur was shocked, he didn't think anyone was crazy enough to live way out here in these woods, but things were starting to make sense and his perspective was changing. Lucy had a powerful bloodline, and it wouldn't come as a surprise that her aunt was also a talented mage. He assumed conjuring images and illusions must be as easy as a swift of a hand. However, his worry for Lucy grew. Would this woman help her or only hurt her? He would have to be cautious.

As he approached the cabin a little old lady came out, expecting their arrival. The wolf went and curled up in the shadow of the treeline as Arthur stopped the horses in front of her.

"Come, bring her in. I have tea on the stove for her." She spoke in a hoarse voice that must not get much use. Arthur carefully picked Lucy up in his arms and carried her into the small cabin. The little old lady followed him in and shut the door behind them. He gently set her down on the bed that was clearly prepped for her arrival, then turned the talk to the mysterious woman.

"What happened to her?" He asked harshly. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"She exhausted herself. She isn't trained." The little old lady replied.

"Is she going to be okay?" He inquired. He had faith she could handle it, as this wasn't the first time he's been through this with her, but he still couldn't help but know that one day she won't wake up and be okay. He still wasn't ready to accept that.

"Yes, my dear King, your future Queen will be quite all right with some rest and tea." The little old lady smiled.

He didn't know if he should trust her, but she was his only hope.

"You were controlling the wolf, yes?" He asked her.

"I was. I am wary of visitors."

"Even if those visitors are family?" He asked curiously.

"Especially if those visitors are family, but Lucy is a powerful mage who needs to learn how to better manage the magick that flows through her veins." The old lady responded.

"Could you help her?" Arthur asked.

"I could but it would take several weeks." She nodded her head, looking down at the unconscious girl's body.

"If you can keep her here, she's all yours," Arthur smirked. Lucy had a certain feistiness about her and Arthur had yet to see it takes by anyone.

She smiled confidently. "And you? What will you be doing?"

"I will be with her. As long as she is out here I will not leave her alone." He replied.

Her smile widened. "You will be good for her."

"I appreciate your blessing, uh?" He stuttered. He had her to learn this woman's name.

"You can call me Amora." She introduced herself.

"Amora." Arthur nodded.

"Arthur, you and my niece, you have a powerful destiny together, can I count on you to stay true to it?" Amora inquired.

"All I can do is try, but I need her to try to. I can't do it by myself." He confessed.

Amora nodded in understanding. She knew what she needed to do, but like all things, it would take time. She was confident that Lucy would prevail, but the girl sure could use some help getting there.

Instead of waiting around mindlessly Arthur decided to do some chores for the old lady. He started with patching her roof and tilled her garden, by the afternoon he was splitting wood for the winter.

Lucy awoke to the smile of her aunt. She looked around the musty cabin, a little disorientated. She couldn't identify how much time had passed, had it been a few hours or a few days? Her head throbbed and her throat was parched.

"Where's Arthur?" Lucy asked confused.

"Don't worry about him, dear. He's just out back splitting some wood." Amora answered gently, pouring Lucy a hot cup of tea.

"He's a keeper you know my dear." The little old lady smiled.

"How did he find you? How long have we been here?" Lucy replied, ignoring her aunt's comment.

"I led him here. You've been here several hours and he has been quite worried about you." Amora answered.

"I overextended myself didn't I?" Lucy asked.

"You did, but with little to no training, I am quite amazed by your abilities thus far."

"I need your help," Lucy confessed. She needed a teacher and she couldn't imagine anyone more qualified.

"Yes, dear. I am quite aware. But first, go see him." The woman nodded her head toward Arthur.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, he needs you too." Amora smiled.

Author's note: Yay! I UPDATED!

Happy New year everyone! I can't thank you all enough. I started this story on a whim. I wanted something more from Charlie Hunnam as King Arthur and the only way I could get that was start something myself. I have monitored the King Arthur Fan fiction on wattpad quite regularly and I can honestly say this is the first one to really accrue a strong following. This story has truly evolved into something else and I can't thank you guys enough. I'm going into 2018 with the goal of exceeding 100,000 views and 5,000 votes. (on wattpad, my main platform) I also hope to complete this book and hopefully start rewriting it. Until then, I hope you all have a wonderful new year and go into 2018 with a positive mindset. Don't give up on your dreams and goals, make them happen. It takes time and persistence, even when you're not feeling motivated. I promise you it makes a difference in the long run.

Don't forget to vote, comment, and follow me!

-Surviving

Signing off 2017 and ringing in the New Year with this lovely chapter!

drag cot: the real word I was looking for is travois, which is a French American word to describe the contraption the native Americans used to transport additional supplies. They didn't particularly transport people, but the basic concept works. I didn't want to use that word cause it feels out of place, but I thought I'd share some knowledge with you. Anyways, if you happen to know a better word to describe this gurney device, let me know. Thanks


	38. Chapter 38

**38\. Waking Up**

Lucy hesitated as she went to the door, as she had no idea what to even say. She continued on though, stepping out of the cabin to see Arthur, chopping wood for the winter, shirtless. His arms and chest were well toned and rippling in muscle, every movement accenting their definition. His chest and pecks were glistening with sweat as it rolled down his abs. His pants hung low on his waist and Lucy was taking in every piece of skin she could lay her eyes on. He was a strong man and was more than capable of taking down any foe in front of him.

She shook her head, trying to focus. She was here to talk to him, not creep on him. She approached him with a shyness she has never exhibited before. She was nervous to be around him, her heart beat faster and butterflies developed in her stomach. Where had this feeling come from?

"Hey," she whispered.

He stopped mid-stroke, ax in the air, ready to drop down and split the log and his eyes looked up to meet with hers.

"You're awake." He smiled and the ax came down, splitting the wood with ease. He was charming as ever and seemed to be in his element, working.

"Yeah, I just woke up," Lucy replied awkwardly. "But I see you got us to my destination," she answered, looking around at the place. It was exactly like what she was in her dreams. A cozy cabin in the middle of no where.

"The wolf led me here. I needed to find help." He nodded, the potential pain still present in his voice. Lucy's heart clenched for him. His care for her seemed endless and undeserved. She had put him through countless worrisome experiences, most of which were still mysterious to even her. He was a strong man who deserved a strong women, someone she was not.

"What happens now?" She asked. Her voice felt so quiet and timid. She felt embarrassed, dragging the King of Britain out into the forest and for what? To see an old lady and try to find a girl that doesn't want to be found? Lucy internally rolled her eyes at herself, what was she thinking? She was thinking he wouldn't follow her, but still.

"You do what you came here for." He shrugged, going back to chopping some more wood. Lucy gawked at him as his strong arms lifted the ax above his head then down through another stump of wood, splitting it in half with such ease.

"And what about you, shouldn't you be going back to Camelot?" Lucy asked him curiously. Surely he had no intentions of waiting around for her. He was a king with responsibilities of which he shouldn't just ignore.

"My men can handle it, besides you need me here." He replied without a hint of hesitation but with a shrug of his shoulders. The kingdom could wait, she could not.

"Arthur?" She whispered.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You're too good for me."

"I am many things but that is not one of them. Now go catch up with your aunt. I have some work out here to finish up." Arthur smiled at her with love in his eyes. Getting out of the castle with just the two of them was the best thing that could have happened to him. He could finally get to know her and spend time with her. He wanted to see her in her element and this was a perfect opportunity.

Lucy smiled gratefully at him before going back inside the little cabin.

Amora greeted her with a bubbly smile. "Ah young love, it has been so long since I've been able to see it in person." The little old lady mused.

"How long have you been out here? Arthur told of stories that this place was haunted. I take it you had a part in that?" Lucy asked, trying to direct the attention away from Arthur and her.

"Yes," the little old lady nodded her head, "I ran from the city the day the great mage war started. My sisters refused to come with me, they thought they could disguise themselves and be okay, but I knew better. I escaped to these woods and endeavored to make this place mine. I have gotten crafty over the years and now less and less men venture into these woods." Amora explained and Lucy felt for her.

"It must be lonely." Lucy frowned. She couldn't imagine the isolation. Lucy wondered if her sister has been alone this entire time and how awful that would be.

"It can be, but it makes visits like yours all that more special." Amora smiled at the young girl who looked so much like her mother.

"Speaking of this visit, I need your help in finding my sister." Lucy stated, trying to focus on the mission. While visiting and catching up was fun, she didn't want to waste time either. The king couldn't be away forever.

"Yes, about that. I already know where she is and how you can find her, but the real question is are you ready to take her on?" Amora replied with a question of her own. Lucy was a little taken a back.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you dear, but you sister has been practicing her craft much longer than you have, and I'm afraid she holds a lot of resentment towards you. She will not come willingly." Amora answered with such an honesty that Lucy could not doubt.

"But why, why would she hate me so much?" Lucy asked as her mind reeled and she tried to understand where she went wrong.

"Families are complicated, and your parents left you in no position to raise yourself and your sister, but you did. And sometimes your sister didn't understand what you were doing or why and she developed her own perspective of the situation. She turned alot of her fear and pain into hate and you have come out on the butt end of that." Amora explained gingerly. It was time Lucy knew the truth, but there was no way of telling how she would handle it.

"How do you know of all of this?" Lucy inquired. What more did this little old lady know?

"I'm a seer dear, what else would you expect of me?" Amora chuckled.

"Well than how come you didn't come help us, or at least get us out of the city like you did?" Lucy accused Amora harshly. If she had known all along, why hasn't she done anything about it?

"Lucy, just because I can see what is happening doesn't mean I can do anything about it. I can't alter the timeline just because I can see what is coming. The ability of the sight has a lot if responsibility that comes with it and how someone uses that responbility matters. Your sister has been abusing her powers and you need to stop it."

"How do I even do that? I'm so tired of everyone telling me I'm special but not showing me why!" Lucy grabbed her hair and tried not to start pulling it out. When did everything in her life become so cryptic?

"Don't assume that everything will be shown, you have to learn on your own too, but I will show you the basics. I will train you as much as I can for one week and we will start tomorrow. Tonight we will feast and rest for you have a lot of work to do."

"Thank you Amora." Lucy nodded appreciatively. She wasn't satisfied nor convinced by the answers she had received, but she was still quite tired and hungry. Resting for the night sounded ideal.

"It's my pleasure dear. Now come, let's start getting dinner ready." Amora smiled at her niece before getting up and directing her to the small and cozy kitchen.

"I am really no cook." Lucy confessed.

"I will teach you that too then." Amora laughed. She would greatly enjoy the presence of the girl, and looked forward to passing her knowledge on to someone.

Amora directed Lucy about the kitchen as they prepaired a fresh quail and veggie meal that would be served with a side of fresh bread and the highly coveted butter. Lucy was accustomed to seeing such delicacies at the castle, but not out in the middle of no where, in a small isolated cabin. The meal they made smelled delicious and it wasn't long before Arthur, donning his shirt, had come in, inquiring about the intoxicating scents.

Amora served up two full plates and placed them at the table, and seated Lucy and Arthur across from each other. She then made herself a plate and excuses herself from the cabin, leaving the two alone.

Arthur and Lucy stared at each other awkwardly.

"This smells good, did you make it?" Arthur asked, sniffing at the hot food before using his fork to feed himself a bite.

"I helped, Amora did most of the work." Lucy shyly smiled in reply.

"It's amazing. I look forward to you cooking more in the future." He winged at her as they both continued to eat more as their food cooled down.

"Let's not talk about the future tonight, lets just focus on right now." Lucy suggested, not wanting to have another one of those conversations with him tonight. He was ready to be married.and have kids and she was still wrapping her mind around being in a relationship, much less marrying the King of Britian. She knew she should feel honored and excited for such an opportunity, and women across the kingdom would die for such an offer, but she couldn't relate to their excitement. She did however notice the familiarity she was starting to feel towards him and that was scary enough. He was unbelievably sweet and caring, but also strong and stern. She had never known a man to exhibit both types of qualities before and this intrigued her. She trusted Arthur, but what truly amazed her is how much he trusted her.

They enjoyed the dinner together with a little bit of small talk. Arthur told her about all the work he was doing for a Amora, getting her ready for winter and fixing up her home and shed. Lucy was amazed but how much he had gotten done in one day. He also seemed much more comfortable out here than he was in the castle, and Lucy was glad to be able to see this side of him.

When they were done eating Lucy cleaned up and Amora came back in. Arthur bolstered the fire as the sun set and the temperature outside dropped. They sat around the fire and Arthur shared the stories of Amora's hauntings and the three of them laughed as Amora told them the truth behind the supernatural events. The three of them exchanged stories into the night until they called it and went to sleep. Amora didn't have an extra bed but Arthur had one more surprise for Lucy.

"I built us a little shelter outside and loaded it up with spare furs Amora has been storing. I figured it was better than us trying to sleep on the floor in here." Arthur told her and Lucy couldn't help but blush. Of course he would do such a thing.

Arthur took her hand and lead her outside into the chilly but crisp fall air. Out on the edge of the forest line was a decently sized lean-to shelter that had a fire ready to be lit and more furs than Lucy had seen in her life.

Arthur helped her into the lean-to then started the fire with the materials he had already prepped earlier that day. Once the fire was started and roaring, Arthur slid back into the shelter beside Lucy and wrapped a fur around their shoulders.

"This is much better than the floor."

"I was hoping so." He looked at her lustfully. They were so close together, all he had to do was lean in and he could taste her lips on his.

Lucy inches closer to him, slightly intoxicated by his close proximity. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, just millimeters apart, one waiting for the other to make the move. Lucy's nervous system was going haywire, and getting worse by the second. She wanted so badly to touch him, feel him, but she couldn't. She was so afraid and didn't possess the courage to do it herself.

"Lucy?"

"Yes, Arthur?" She answered breathy and drawn out.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want..."

He nodded, his nose coming in close to her ear, nearly touching the sensitive skin of her neck, she could feel his breath on her and her heart skipped a beat.

"Tell me." He whispered.

"I want... you to..."

"To what?"

"To kiss me." She finally breathed out, her heart beating a million miles a minute and her skin felt hot to the touch.

And he did.

Author's Note: 2200k words

Wow guys, what delayed start to the year. For the first time in forever I've actually been away from writing, but for good reason. In my absence, the story has blown up and we've taken on a lot of new readers, which is always so encouraging. I thank Lucamalfoy again for my new cover and attracting so much attention. I also love talking to you guys, its what makes writing this story so rewarding. Keep messaging me, I promise to respond, even if isn't always very timely. That being said, I apologize for my absence. Writing has become a little difficult lately as there just isn't enough hours in the day. Work is just exploding right now. I work for a company called Big Dot of Happiness and we make all sorts of party supplies and decorations. So if you ever wonder what it is I am doing when I'm not writing just google us and check out our website and see the hundreds of different products that I deal with everyday! We even have product going to Canada, the UK, and Australia - mostly through Amazon.

Love you guys

-Surviving

P.s. I hate winter with a passion. It's freaking -2 F here right now!


	39. Chapter 39

**39\. Blood Mage**

"Hello?" Lucy called out to the familiar darkness. What was she doing back here again? Her breathing quickened and panic began to set in. The consuming darkness of the void was all too familiar, she didn't like this place.

''Anyone there?'' She questioned the void. Was she alone? Could anyone hear her calls?

"Welcome back my dear girl," Kharon spoke at last in his eerily ominous voice.

"Kharon?" Lucy asked, a bit relieved.

"Yes?" He replied.

"What am I doing back here? Last time I was here I was comatose for 3 days!" She shouted at the nothingness. She hated this place, she wanted nothing more than to be back with Arthur.

"This is a quick visit, I promise," he answered politely." But, please tell me where you are currently?"

"Why?" Lucy inquired skeptically.

"The void cannot see you, " he replied frankly, then added a moment later, "we were worried."

"I'm at Amora's in the heart of the Savernake Forest. She is going to teach me about my powers." Lucy answered excitedly. She wanted to get back to her aunt and finally learn the truth about her family and heritage.

"The third sister is alive?" Kharon inquired quite intrigued.

"Was this not known to you?" Lucy skeptically asked.

Silence. "No."

"How is that possible?" Lucy asked.

"Well, that is for you to find out. Vortigern sought out to kill all three oracle sisters before taking reign of Camelot and brutally killing his brother and sister-in-law. It has been believed for over a decade that the sisters were gone and if she can not be seen by me, then she cannot be seen by anybody, which an inherently powerful ability to possess."

"I appreciate your concern Kharon, but I don't think you need to be worried about her. She is just a little old lady who has a small cabin in the woods where she keeps to herself." Lucy replied, defending her poor, old, and lonely aunt.

"With power comes great responsibility, and hiding that power, such as hers, can be dangerous. Don't be a fool." Kharon's voice rings crisp and clear in her head.

She jolted awake and looked around. She was back in the tent with Arthur beside her and enough darkness in the sky that she could go back to sleep and still get some rest. She laid back down and stared at the inside of the tent. Arthur was sleeping peacefully beside her, steady breaths leaving his lips. She wrapped her blankets tighter before scooting closer to Arthur, desperate for his body heat to keep her warm. As she pushed up against his side, his arms instinctively wrapped around her and pulled her closer. Lucy found safety in his grasp and quickly fell back asleep, letting her worries and Kharon's warning slip away into the night.

"Good morning," Arthur greeted while tending to fresh food being cooked over the fire. His smile was natural and charming.

"Morning," Lucy smiled back at him. She loved seeing this side of him. He was rustic and masculine. He was completely in his element, cooking breakfast on an open fire. Was there anything he couldn't do and look good doing it?

"Amora brought the food, she said you would need the sustenance and energy for your training," Arthur said as he tended to the cast iron pan in front of him.

"I am nervous," Lucy confessed, the feeling residing deep in her gut for some unknown reason.

"I understand, but you can handle it, you are stronger than you think," Arthur reassured her before serving her a hash of eggs, potatoes, and bacon.

Lucy dug into the food hungrily, she felt famished and had an appetite that could not be satiated. About halfway in she suddenly stopped shoveling food into her mouth as she realized how rude she was being.

"I'm so sorry," she said swallowing her food, "I was just really hungry for some reason."

"It's okay. I like when a girl has a healthy appetite." He smirked.

She laughed and rolled her eyes, but she loved it. She loved this odd flirty chemistry that they had. She also loved spending time with him. At the castle, they were never alone, but out here, it was just them and Amora. Nobody knew where they were, not even the void apparently.

"I like this." She said, staring at him and taking this moment in. She wanted to remember it forever, just this simplicity and freedom she feels and capture it for forever.

"Thanks, I think I did a pretty good job."

"Yeah, the food is good too." She smiled at him then went back to eating.

They chatted back and forth for a couple more minutes before Amora came to fetch Lucy. Lucy left Arthur reluctantly but quickly grew excited about the lessons she was about to learn.

"Follow me," Amora said simply to Lucy then began walking away from the cabin and into the woods. Lucy followed behind her, with a million questions firing away inside her mind but her mouth was unable to formulate any of them. They walked for several minutes, getting further and further away with each step until suddenly Amora stopped. Lucy nearly ran into the old woman but thankfully stopped before doing so.

"Why are we here?"

"Two more steps that way, and my barrier ends. I want you to take three steps and sit." She explained simply.

Lucy looked up in front of her at the invisible barrier and thought 'how does she know it ends'. She took a few steps forward then turned around, facing Amora and sat down.

"You are now outside the barrier. You need to open your eye because you are not seeing what is in front of you."

"How do I do that? What am I not seeing?"

"You see nothing, only present, and past. You need to see all three, present, past, and future."

"Teach me how."

"I cannot teach, only show. The sight is a gift, only bestowed upon those who are worthy."

"Does my sister have the gift?"

"She can see glimpses, you shall see the whole picture."

"What if I don't like the future I see?"

"This gift is not for you nor about you. It comes with a hefty responsibility."

"So I can warn people what will happen, but I can't change anything?" Lucy inquired.

"Time, it is fluid like a river, yet solid like a tree. Its course can be altered along the way but in the end, its destination is always the same." Amora answered.

"Close your eyes, but picture the forest around you, see it without actually seeing it."

Lucy did as she was told. She visualized the trees and foliage around around her.

"Breathe deeply, focus on the details you want to be able to see and remember everything from your visions, this excersise will help with that."

Lucy took a couple of deep, calming breathes and filled in the details, but why did she need to be outside the barrier for this?

"Amor-"

"Shhh, girl. Focus and listen. Go back to your breathing."

Lucy took a deep breath and focused again. The image became clearer and she could see the grooves in the bark of the trees.

"Now change your perspective. Instead of looking through your eyes watch from above. See yourself sitting on the forest floor." Amora guided her.

Lucy began to do as she was told, her concentration holding steady. She looked down at herself sitting cross legged on the ground with nothing but nature surrounding her.

"Once you have done that, begin to open your eyes without losing perspective." Amora instructed.

Lucy's eyes fluttered open as she held on tightly to her vision. As her eyes opened she realized she was no longer in her body, but rather the astral plane. She could see the barrier Amora talked about. The barrier held an obvious shimmer and a faint outline of symbols and sigil that otherwise camouflaged the area Amora had protected.

"Are you still there?" Lucy asked. She couldn't see her aunt, but she could feel her nearby.

"Yes dear, I am here. Tell me what you see."

"I can see the barrier, it shimmers." Lucy answer.

"Good, your powers are strong. What I am going to ask you to do next is much more difficult. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"I want you to travel to Camelot. You must be aware of what is happening while you are away."

"Okay." Lucy nodded and began picturing the caste, her room to be specific. It was the place where she had spent he most time with Arthur and while his methods were unconventional, she had to admit that he had definitely he had grown on her.

"This will be much more difficult to see because you will be traveling so far away. Describe what you see when you see it. It will help you remember what you see." Amora guided her.

Lucy's astral form rose above them and flew out of the woods towards Camelot. The further away her astral form got away from her physical body the more strained she felt. She wanted to stop but she couldn't. She needed to master these skills and quickly.

She pushed through until she found herself staring up at the entrance of the castle that was covered in shimmer of sigils and symbols from head to toe. Lucy knew these spells and protections were invisible to the human eye, but she wondered how long they at been there. She tried entering the castle but the magick warding it kept her out.

"I'm at the castle, its covered in sigils and symbols that I don't recognize and they are keeping me out."

"Yes, father has always been a careful man. We must come back another day, when you are stronger." Amora sighed. The girl had shown considerable strength thus far, but held no knowledge of her heritage or the importance of it.

Lucy could feel the disappointment her aunt felt in her, and refused to let this trip be wasted. She pushed her astral form to go into the town and listen for gossip among the people. The marketplace held a plethora of conversations to listen in on, which served Lucy's needs.

"How long will the king be gone?"

"No one knows, some think he has abandoned his throne."

"King Arthur would never abandon his kingdom, he is a man of the people."

"Not if he was pushed from his throne. The mages did this. They waited for Vortigern to be defeated then they suddenly come out of the woodwork. I don't trust them."

Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing. In her moment of shock she suddenly was ripped back to her physical body and was subsequently hit with a wave of nausea and whiplash. She took a deep breath, slowly settling her stomach.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Amora called out.

"Yeah, I just need a minute." Lucy called back.

"Please hurry, you should not be out in the open too long, people may go looking for things they should not know about." Amora urged the girl.

Lucy scrambled to her feet with the voices of the villages faintly still in her head. She couldn't shake the feel of dread and worry as their words echoed in the back of her mind.

The king abandoned the throne. The mages did this. I don't trust them.

Amora caught the stumbling girl once she was inside the barrier and settled her down in a safe spot to rest.

"What did you see girl?"

"Nothing."

"Don't you start lying to me know. You saw something at the end, tell me."

"I didn't see so much as hear. People are skeptical of Arthur's sudden disappearance."

"As they should be. The King's absence could be perilous."

"Why couldn't I get into the castle?" Lucy asked, looking up at Amora from her place on the ground. The question bothered her in a way she couldn't comprehend. What were they hiding?

"Come, we must get back. I have more to show you." Amora instructed.

Amora helped Lucy back to the cabin at a steady pace. When they broke through the clearing Arthur immediately ran over to help Lucy inside where Amora could feed and hydrate her.

"What happened to you?" He asked Lucy.

"Nothing, I just over exerted myself, that's all." Lucy ansered as they got her to a chair where she could finally rest. She already felt her physical strength come back, but mentally she was exhausted.

"You need to be more careful, this seems to be happening too often." Arthur berated her with deep concern.

"Yes, and it will continue to happen until she learns to control the power of her magick." Amora informed him curtly. Arthur looked back at her with hesitant trust. He hated seeing Lucy like this, yet he too remembered the bruises and injuries he sustained in his training growing up with George and the boys.

"Just promise me you will be more careful?" He asked, his desperation slipping through. She meant a lot to him and he felt useless that there was nothing he could do to help her.

"She will be fine in my care. You are dismissed." Amora answered for her, and pushed Arthur out of the cabin. Lucy weakly sent him a reassuring smile. She loved him, but she needed answers from Amora. A conversation best suited away from him.

Lucy's mind was spinning, as if she didn't have enough to worry about, the added responsibility of leading the King away from his castle made her feel even more guilty. She knew she shouldn't feel responsible for it was he who decided to follow her, but his absence still left Camelot vulnerable, and that it was. It's people were growing doubtful of his return and with the castle blocked from her sight, she had no idea about what was truly going on, but maybe Amora did.

"Why did you take me outside the boundary to do that?" Lucy asked, straight to the point.

"I was worried that you wouldn't be able to see through the protection spell and I was right, you couldn't see me standing inside the circle. You are still an amature, you have much yet to learn."

"Is that why I couldn't see inside the castle?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, and if they are Merlin's protection spells then they will be much stronger than mine." Amora answered.

"How do I learn to see past them?"

"You can't, you can only break them and put up a new one, ideally it helps if your spell is stronger than your enemy's."

"Is the castle safe?"

"It is, for now. But you have much to learn and we must focus on that right now." Amora urged the girl.

"How long is for now?" Lucy asked in a panic. Maybe she should send Arthur back now, and keep the city safe.

"I will tell you when it is time for you to return, but please, let us get back on task." Amora answered.

Amora spent the rest of the afternoon with her going over the basics of spell casting and directing her magick. While seeing was a special ability only her bloodline could master, there was a plethora of other, everyday kind of magick that she could do too. Lucy was inspired by how much of the craft was based around healing and health and not just power and immortality. That was one of the differences Amora described between Light and Dark magick.

The day was long but Lucy was glad to head back to the tent her and Arthur shared, with the strong desire to curl up beside him and go to sleep. As she approached the small camp, she found him cooking food over the fire and a smile spread across her face. He was more than she ever could have asked for, yet she wouldn't trade him for the world. She wanted to send him away, but she was too selfish to give him up. He provided her with a sense of comfort she didn't know she needed until right now.

She sat down quietly next to him and watched as he prepared the evening meal.

"How was training?" Arthur asked, looking over at her.

"It was long, and exhausting. There are so many aspects and complexities to understand. I just hope I can master it enough to stop my sister and whatever it is she is cooking up." Lucy answered honestly. She knew something big was coming, she just didn't know what.

"You are not alone. We will get through this together." He reassured her, plating her up some food.

"Do you worry?" She asked, letting the meal cool before digging in.

"All the time, but I try not to let it control me." Arthur replied, dishing up his own food. "But keep in mind there is a lot in this world for which you cannot control. Don't waste your time worrying about those things because you cannot change them."

"I was thinking..."

"You have been thinking all day, I think you should eat and rest. We can think more tomorrow."

"Maybe your right." Lucy smiled, eating more of her food.

"I know I am. I'm the King remember." Arthur joked. They finished their food in comfortable since. Lucy enjoyed Arthur company and at the end of the night when they laid down together he pulled her close where she safely slept in his arms.

"Don't be a fool." The words rang clearly through Lucy's mind right before she fell asleep.

Author's Note: 3000 words

Yay! I updated.

I promise I didn't forget about you guys! I just want you guys to know I have been working really hard on this chapter, I was trying to get it out earlier but I couldn't allowed myself to deliver something half-assed. But seriously, not a day goes by that I don't have a notification (or 10) from this story, I.e. the 100 I had today! (wattpad) Whether its someone adding my book to their reading list, a vote, or a comment, I see it all. It truly blows my mind, I have fans and people reccommend me to their friends! That is awesome and you guys are great! I come from a small town so I never expected much when I started this. A huge shout out to those who have been with me since the beginning, you guys are troopers!

Work has been much better, and I have even cut back on my overtime which means I should have more time to keep writing. I have been working on a lot of personal goals for myself and writing is definitely one of them. My other goals include working out more, tracking my diet for nutritional value purposes, and managing my mental health. It's all a lot of work but as a great man once said do one thing everyday that will make you better tomorrow.

Anyways, keep it up guys! You rock!

-Surviving


	40. Chapter 40 (05-12 10:38:10)

**40\. Trials**

The following days went by in a dizzying blur. Lucy spent most of her time with Amora, studying the craft and practicing her spells. Arthur was always nearby, usually working on something Amora has neglected, like her tiny little shack, the shed nearby, or the garden that had gone unattended. Lucy even began to wonder what would have happened to the dear old lady had they never met, but yet she knew that she was meant to be here. Fate had its own plans for her.

"Lucy, you are not paying attention." Amora scolded her.

"I'm sorry, I'm trying. I've just got other things on my mind." Lucy shook her head, trying to clear her distracting thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking about the looming threat of her sister's nefarious plans and how she and Arthur had essentially left Camelot defenseless while they hid away here in Savernake Forest. She felt the weight of the world on her shoulders and at most, she was able to control some astral projection and cast a few simple spells. What she needed was a foolproof plan to stop her sister and protect the city, yet here she was learning how to identify and use various herbs for her spell casting.

"Any that you'd like to talk about?" Amora asked with concern.

"No... Maybe... Okay, yes I do." Lucy answered hesitantly. Suddenly thinking about a whole new topic altogether, her future with Arthur once this all blows over. Sure she was distracted now with her responsibilities, but what happens when its all said and done and he comes a knocking looking for marriage and kids. Lucy stops her self from cringing at the thought of kids. She couldn't imagine being a mother. Taking care of Mary had resulted in a failure and it was all her fault. How could she subject that to her own child, more or less letting Arthur make the biggest mistake of his life?

"What's on your mind dear?" Amora asked with concern. Her niece looked stained and conflicted and it broke her heart to see the girl struggling so.

"My future with Arthur, is that set in stone?" Lucy let out an uneven breath. She didn't know what to do, and he had been weighing on her mind a lot lately, especially with how kind and supportive he has been of her adventure.

"Do you not love him?" Amora asked a bit confused. The prophecy had been told that a daughter of the three that see would unite the kingdom, and she was the only daughter left who had has developed a connection with the rightful king. Of course, Lucy would marry Arthur.

"Gods no!" Lucy gasped all too quickly, "I mean I don't know. I really like him, of course. He's great but I don't want to be chained down." She shook her head, trying to justify her feelings. She knew how she was supposed to feel, but were those even her real feelings? With so many other things weighing on her it felt selfish and irresponsible to be thinking about her potential relationship with the King of all Britain.

"What is really your aversion to marrying the King? Be honest with me Lucy." The little old lady pushed. She could obviously see that Lucy was struggling and was doing her best to understand the situation.

"It's nothing." Lucy shook her head again thinking it was dumb to even bring it up. She was an adult, surely she could figure out her feelings by herself.

"Said every teenager ever. Tell me what it is you're afraid of." Amora sighed sarcastically. Having kids was a privilege she never gave herself a chance to indulge in. Living to see this day was much too important than taking such a risk as her sister did.

"Well," Lucy drawled, "what if he wakes up one day and decides he hates me, is disgusted by me? I don't deserve a man of the likes of him. No man before has ever taken an interest in me before, why him, why now?" Lucy ranted, her emotions and insecurities bubbling up.

"Destiny, my dear girl. Have faith that everything will work out. You need no other man." Amora smiled a bit relieved. The girl was simply just confused, and Amora knew that she would figure it all out soon. Many things had to come together first and then all the pieces would naturally fall into place.

"And if that is true, then why does it feel so foreign? I care about him immensely, but I don't feel 'in-love'." Lucy explained. She had heard the other girls talk about the intensity of the emotion of love and she had yet to recognize that within herself.

"Ah, you are not feeling the rush of infatuation that most speak of." Amora nodded.

"Does this mean I don't love him?" Lucy questioned, making her doubt her feelings once again. Arthur deserved better than her, she wasn't even sure about her feelings, so how could she make a commitment

"Quite the contrary. Love isn't just simply blissful infatuation, it's hard work. Love is one of your trials." Amora explained, trying to reassure the girl.

"My trials?" Lucy inquired.

"Yes dear, in order to complete the prophecy you must complete three trials. First was surviving the loss of your parents, next is defeating your sister, and the third is learning to love."

"You make it sound so easy." Lucy laughs with unconscious sarcasm. She was beginning to feel hopeless, her progress almost felt stagnant, something needed to give, something needed to happen.

"Watch your tone with me, child. You have much yet to learn. Come, let us get back to it." Amira insisted, directing her attention to the books in front of them.

Lucy focused her attention back on her lessons as Amora taught her the history of the mages. She spoke of the times before the Mage War when Merlin aided King Uthur. Lucy listened intensely as Amora spoke of her father and the things he accomplished. Lucy couldn't imagine mages living in the city, but hearing Amora's stories made her see the possibilities. Mages were mostly a caring and compassionate people who were harnessed the ability to manipulate the earth and it's creations' energy and spirit. It what a mage didn't with that power that determined whether they were good or evil.

After a long day of learning and listening, Lucy was glad to return to the little tent that she shared with Arthur. They had developed this routine and like always Arthur had food ready for her to eat. She sat down beside him, immensely grateful for his company.

"How was your day today?" He asked, serving up her dish before his own.

"It was long. Amora holds many stories of the days before the war."

"Yeah? Any worth retelling?"

She thought for a moment, "yeah, one."

"Tell me." He said handing me a plate of food. I smiled accepting it.

"It was about this King, a benevolent one who strived to bridge the gaps between the magick bearers and the rest of civilization," She started, retelling the details as she remembered.

"He worked day and night learning about and the people who had cured disease and spoke of the future."

"But all the while, the benevolent king never stopped cherishing his son, the boy that would one day rule the throne."

"Is this about me?" He asked and she gave him a knowing smirk.

"The king was smart though, he knew that one day something bad was going to happen to him and he wouldn't be there to see his son sit on the throne, so he made plans so that he son could achieve his goals for him. The king sought out the help of a mage named Merlin. This great and powerful mage had three daughters, triplets, known as the sight sisters. They predicted the day when a daughter of their own would unite the kingdom and finally achieve the peace that it strives for."

"And what did the king do then?" Arthur asked hoping for more.

"With no way to know what would happen to the kingdom after his death, he took his money and valuables and hid it away for it to found later, for when he knew the kingdom would be safe and could use those funds to help repair all the damage that's been done."

"My father had a secret treasure?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"He did and Merlin is the only one who knows where it is. I think we should get ready to go back to Camelot."

"What about your sister? Are you not going to search for her?"

"I want to more than anything but the longer we are away the longer the city is vulnerable. We need to return, you need to return."

"And what about Amora? We can't just leave her out here."

"Are you getting attached to this place?"

"A little, yes." he sighed.

She let out an adorable giggle. "Amora will be fine, she has survived out here for years. We can come back and check on her once things are settled. We aren't abandoning her." she reassured him.

"And your lessons?"

"Amora has taught me much, but teachers come in many forms."

"Are you sure about all this?" he asked.

"I am. I have thought about it a lot. I don't want to leave either. I could stay here secluded with you for forever, but we must return and defend the city."

"Is there something you're not telling me? Should I be preparing for war?" he asked.

"I don't know anything just this feeling residing in my gut this isn't the end," she told him sincerely.

"Okay, we will return to the city the day after tomorrow. We will leave at dawn," he agreed, taking her hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Great," she smiled at him, holding his hand for the strength she knew she would need to get through what was in front of her.

Author's Note:

Hey! I'm back! For now... Wow, its been a while and please allow me to apologize. Adulting is crazy, mostly cause I work more than I have free time, plus I've been doing a lot more reading and listening to audio books than actual writing. But hey, I haven't forgotten about you guys, I'm just struggling at balancing my time. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'm hoping to get started on the next one right away.

Much love,

Surviving


	41. Chapter 41

**41\. Return**

That night Lucy curled up next to Arthur and held onto him tight with his own arms wrapped securely around her. She loved being in his hold and their time alone with each other would soon be over. She wished she could just stop time and revel in this moment forever. It was a peaceful slice of time where she didn't have her responsibilities weighing on her mind as she let herself relax against his hard body. He was everything she needed, if only she could live in this moment forever, but instead they would soon be returning to reality. The world had not stopped without them and now, more than ever, she was aware of how much they has missed. Amora's shield had blocked her wandering dreams, and Lucy was well aware that her sister hasn't stopped planning her diluted schemes. Lucy hugged him closer, holding onto the only strength she had left, his.

"This has been my favorite part of this trip." He whispered in her ear. "There is nobody to coming to knock on my door, pulling me away from you." His words had sunk deep into her. They rang true, they hadn't had a profound and endless conversation but rather just spent time being with each other. That meant more to her now than ever because while they had a lot to talk about, they could just physically be there for each other instead.

"Its my favorite too." She whispered back to him.

"I want you to stay in my room when we get back." He said.

"I don't know," she shook her head, not wanting to think about the future yet. She just wanted to live in this moment. Relish every minute and commit it all to memory.

"Please, don't fight me on this, just let me hold you." He whispered in return, placing a kiss on her forehead and squeezing her tighter to his body. Every contour between them locked perfectly in place. He wanted her to be eternally close, to be apart of him forever, and this was as close as he would get for some time.

"Okay." she breathed out a hesitant sigh. She was never the kind of person who leaned on someone, she only knew how to rely on herself. She trusted Arthur, more than she trusted anybody else, but she still couldn't imagine giving up her entirety to his control, but that was a battle to be fought another day.

Lucy drifted off sometime later after processing her day's events. Arthur's arms stayed securely wrapped around her, keeping her close as she slept peacefully through the night. As morning came and the sun began to rise, she rubbed her face into his neck, peppering it was faint little kisses that made him release a pleasurable groan.

"Mornin' Luce," he drawled sleepily, turning his head to capture her lips in a quick yet passionate kiss.

"Morning," she murmured back to him.

"This is why I want you to stay with me, so I can wake up to this every morning," he whispered to her between kisses.

"I supppose I could get used to that," she giggled, then he kissed her harder.

He pulled her on top of him, her legs wrapped around him and she straddled him, his kiss becoming more fevorent. "Tell me to stop, before I lose control."

She groaned into him, she didn't want to stop she wanted to be closer to him, be apart of him, but they couldn't. Not here and now anyway. She let the kiss, the need and passion they exuded, continue for a minute longer. "Stop," she whispered, and his lips slowed. When he came to a stop he pressed his forehead into hers and spoke. "I will wait for as long as you need, but I look forward to the day when you ask me to never stop."

"Thank you." She whispered back a faint smile lingering on her lips as she gave him one last kiss then getting up to start their day.

She began packing their things while he make food quick. It was a breakfast she had since grown accustomed to and began daydreaming of the delcacies that awaited them at the castle. Everyday things that she once took for granted now felt like luxuries. She was once again reminded that Arthur was a king, not a common man.

They ate in companionable silence. Arthur let his mind wander to the responsibiltes he had left behind without much of a second thought. He knew his men could handle it without him,its why he entrusted them, but that didn't change the fact that his pursuit of Lucy had affected his priorities. He scolded himself for leaving his throne vulnerable. He then praised himself for protecting someone he loves and cares about. He knew in that moment that this would be a constant battle his priorities of his kingdom over his loved ones. Suddenly he wonder if that was a responsibility he was ready for. Could he handle balancing his job with his personal life?

While Arthur pondered the unknown, Lucy gathered her things and loaded her horse. When she was done and Arthur was catching up she decided to start saying her goodbyes to Amora.

Lucy entered the dingy little cabin that eerily felt like home in the short amount of time she had been here. Amora was packing a satchel with various herbs and food and Lucy joined her side.

"What are you packing?" Lucy asked.

"Just a little go-go package for you. I've included some special herbs you will need for the spells in your book, some food for your travels, and a copy of my spell book for you to keep studying from."

"Aww, Amora, I'm going to miss you." Lucy wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"I'm going to miss you too dear. Remember to keep practicing your craft, as it is the only way to get stronger." Amora patted Lucy's forearm strewn across her chest lovingly.

"How will I know when I have mastered it?" Lucy inquired, her doubts eating at her.

Amora barked out in laughter, "Hahaha, there is no such thing my dear. Magick and it's craft is always evolving, just like the rest of the world. Because even when you think you know it all, someone else will come along and prove you wrong. Magick is unique, it manifests itself in different ways for everyone. Find your magick and learn it. When you start to feel confident, then study some more because I promise you don't know even the half of it. In the meantime remember that everything happens for a reason and you will get to where you belong in due time."

"Thank you Amora." Lucy squeezed her tighter.

"Your mother would be so proud of the beautiful young lady you have matured into." Amora patted lucys shoulder lovingly.

Arthur stood on the doorway watching them. He hated taking Lucy away from here, she seemed so happy and at peace, but they both had responsibilities to return to. He also worried about Amora. He had done everything that he could to repair her buildings and prepare her for winter, but that did little to alleviate his worry. The aging woman could not survive out here forever and he promised himself they would come back for her.

"Lucy? Are you ready?" He asked and she looked up at him with wet eyes. She hugged Amora one more time before exiting the cottage and mounting her horse.

Amora stopped Arthur before he could turn and follow her. Amora hugged him briefly and whispered in his ear, "keep an eye on her, she will continue to need your strength."

'"Thank you Amora, for helping her. Promise me you will take care of yourself."

"Dont worry about me boy, you have much more important things to worry about."

He bid her goodbye then proceeded to mount his horse beside Lucy and then they were on their way back to Camelot.

Author's Note: 1340 words

Well guys, I'm still alive and still writing, kind of. For the first time all year we have hit a lull in work. I actually worked a regular 40 week without overtime! Wow! For those you who do not understand the significance of that, I'm truly sorry. Needless to say its hard to know how burned out you are until suddenly you have a chance to be. And let me tell you it has caught up with me, I have been nothing but sick the last like 2 1/2 weeks which sucks because I never get sick, like ever. But short story long this story seems to have built some momentum even in my "absence" even though my writing is pretty subpar if you ask me.

So yeah, doing the adulting thing, trying to work on my career, and still keeping at it. I will not give up yet.

Stay strong ,

Surviving


	42. Chapter 42

**42\. Intruder**

They rode all day and night in order to get back to Camelot. Arthur urged them to push through as once they were out of the forest they were mostly safe. The ride was quiet as they rode side by side back towards the city. The night came with a chill which quickly permeated through Lucy's thin wear. Missing Arthurs warm arms wrapped around her, Lucy a suppressed a shiver as they began to see the city lights in the distance. She was desperate to return to the warmth and familiarity the castle provided.

Upon their arrival in the city, Lucy was surprised to see so many people still out and about. The closer they got to the castle the more people there were, which began to worry Arthur. It was quite unusual to see this many people crowded around the castle at this late at night. As they got closer and the people became denser, but the crowd automatically began to part like the red sea. They could sense their King had returned. Arthur couldn't help but hear the people whisper.

'It's him. It's the King. King Arthur has returned. Who is the girl? Is she why he left?'

He bowed his head down in shame. His people doubted him and blamed Lucy. It wasn't right. He needed to fix what he had caused.

"Excuse me Lucy, I must meet with the table." Arthur told her with pleading eyes. She smiled at him, leaned in and kissed his cheek and whispered, "go, I will see you later."

"Stay in my chambers tonight?" He asked but it sounded more like a demand. He needed to do this but he also to know that when he crawled into bed late that night she would be there.

Lucy didn't provide him with a response, just a sly smile that left Arthur wondering. He had no time to waste so he let the mystery hang there in the air between them as he walked away.

Lucy settled her stuff back in her room and proceeded to wander the halls in an attempt to reassure herself that with all the changes that was happening that some things stay the same. It was then she realized that at some point the castle had become her rock, her safe place, her home without her ever realizing it had happened. When had she become so attached?

She was so lost in thought that when she turned the corner on her way to the library she almost ran into someone. With a second glance she realized who that someone was, her sister.

"Mary? Is that really you? How did-" Lucy sputtered. She was beyond surprised and struggled to form a coherent thought.

"Ah, there you are. I've been looking for you." Mary smiled innocently.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked, still completely baffled.

"Besides waiting for your return, I've come to make a deal." Mary laughed sarcastically.

"Just stop, stop all of this. Why are you doing this?" Lucy shook her head. This had to be some twisted nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. She didn't want to fight. She wanted to help her sister come home.

"Wow Lucy, are you really that clueless? Do you even know the power we possess in our veins? There isn't anything that I can't do. Nobody can stop me." Mary retorted with a shrill laugh.

"Mary you don't know what you are playing with. Not all magick is good and just because you can do something doesn't mean that you should." Lucy tried to reason with her.

"I didn't come for another one of your boring lectures." Mary rolled her eyes.

"Just listen to me, this one time." Lucy pleaded.

"No you listen to me. I'm giving you one chance to step down and let me marry King Arthur. You have a week to get lost and stay out of my way." Mary demanded.

"I can't leave again, and even if I did, Arthur would follow me. He loves me." Lucy argued, yet the moment the words left her mouth they punched her in the chest. He did truly love her and she knew that she loved him so what were they waiting for? Oh wait, that's right, Lucy refused to move on until she saved her sister from her own bad decisions.

"No, he thinks you are his only option. Only I know his true desires." Mary taunted.

"You know nothing." Lucy stood strong. She wasn't afraid anymore. Arthur had fought for her, and she was ready to fight for him.

"One week Lucy, don't make me have to hurt you." Mary threatened in a low voice before backing away and disappearing as quickly as she arrived.

Author's note:

OMG! Sorry for such a short update but I wanted to give you guys something. 100k freaking views as of today!(On wattpad, my main platform) That is amazing, awesome, and mind-blowing!

I am really beside myself and I am excited to keep writing this story and hopefully end it so I can either re-write it or start the next one.

Short story long, I've been considering starting a Facebook page for this book to build a fandom base for it. Is that something you guys would be interested in? If so let me know and I will put it together.

But seriously, you guys are the best and I never would have gotten this far without you.

Much love, Surviving


	43. Chapter 43

**43\. The Conversation**

"What is going on around here?!" Arthur demanded the moment he walked into the table room. Everyone at the table turned to look at him, all stunned speechless. Arthur wasn't a rash guy, he rarely lost his cool, which made his outburst seem quite odd.

"You've returned," Bedievere commented with practiced coolness.

"Really, what gave that away?" Arthur retorted with sarcasm. Wet stick's eyebrows raised in surprise, his friend was off and that alarmed him. Sure Arthur was witty, a bit sarcastic, and sensibly calm, but he never was loud and angry, not like this.

"It's just we are surprised to see you. We weren't expecting you this late at night." Bedievere answered.

"Well, I am here now. Explain why there is a horde of people surrounding my castle." He demanded of his knights.

They all stared back at him, none of them uttering a single sound. They weren't sure how to relay the news, but it was Bedievere who stood up and delivered the blow.

"Rogue Vikings attacked 2 of our ships while you were gone and they are threatening to go to war with us." He stated firmly.

"The people have been restless since then," Percival commented.

Arthur took a deep breath and calmed himself for a moment. He knew that when he followed Lucy he would be creating a mess, but he never thought it would be a mess like this. His people doubted him, rogue Vikings were attacking, and he still didn't fully understand the situation with Lucy's sister. There was no doubt in his mind that his impromptu vacation had resulted in his shirking of responsibilities.

He rubbed his hand through his hair. He knew these matters were important, yet all he could think about was Lucy laying down in bed alone. He wanted to be with her, wrapped up in her, and just being. He never hated his new role more than he did in this moment.

"And the plan, have you guys done anything in my absence?" He asked with genuine curiosity but it came off ungrateful. He shook his head, what was wrong with him, these men were his friends and most trusted advisors. They were the ones who stayed and protected his castle and kingdom while he was off galavanting about, chasing after a girl. A girl none the less who had yet to show any sort of commitment to their eventual union.

"I'm sorry, you guys don't deserve that, just... Just catch me up on the conversation."

"Um well," Wet stick began, "we were actually discussing our Mage friends." Everyone at the table looked nervous and Arthur picked up on that.

"Yes?" He asked. What were they hiding from him?

"Well, new rumors have begun to arise concerning the black witch. Rumors insinuating that she is related to, to Lucy." He continued.

"And?" Arthur asked, not fully understanding. This was information they already knew.

"Well the people know, and they have been talking about it." Wet stick said.

"And what that means for the kingdom. You know, after you eventually marry her, since you just chased after her like a lunatic." Perci added.

Arthur let out a long breath. It was true, from an outsiders perspective, none of this looked good. Mary was a dark and growing enemy looming in the distance. Her relation to Lucy was compromising. The king being distracted by a common woman who was initially hired to be his seamstress was unusual enough. Lucy's heritage would eventually come out, but until that day the public would doubt her and her intentions.

Things definitely took a hard left somewhere along the way and now he had to deal with it. His feelings on the matter hadn't changed though, he loved Lucy and when the time was right he would marry her. She would be his wife and they would get the happy ending he dreamed of.

"Okay, well one problem at a time. Vikings first, I want someone to get Greybeard here. I wanna talk to him."

"As you wish sir," Bedievere said with a slight nod of his head.

"In the meantime, I will see George about locating this rogue Vikings and taking the fight to them. I realize I've been more than absent lately and that stops now. Going forward we will be taking the fight to them."

"Arthur, are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"I appreciate your concern Bedievere but yes, I know what I am doing."

The table was silent for a moment. Nobody else wanted to take the risk of questioning Arthur while he was in this sort of mood.

"So, in other news, how did things with Lucy go. Where did you guys go? What did you do?" Percival asked. He was genuinely curious to know what Arthur had learned in his time away.

"It's a long story, but to keep things short, we ended up in Savernake Forest, and we met the last remaining Oracle Sister."

Bedievere's head perked up. "You met one of the Oracle Sisters? How? We believed they were all dead."

"Um yes, well I suppose you all deserve to know. Lucy and Mary are direct descendants of an Oracle Sister." Arthur nodded his head, informing them of the latest development.

"Oh dear. This makes our mage situation a bit more complicated." Perci shook his head. This situation just kept getting more and more complicated.

"Speaking of our mages, where are Merlin and Mága?" Arthur inquired. He had yet to see them or hear of them and that worried him some. He still knew very little about these people and what that meant for his kingdom. He didn't want to risk his people for something he didn't fully understand.

"They have been staying out of sight and out of mind. Merlin would like to speak with you though when you are available." Bedievere stated. He too remained eternally grateful that the mages had stayed calm and out of the way in Arthur's absence. He also felt that Lucy's absence had something to do with it. They knew she was important to their cause, but what exactly was their cause. Bedievere knew he would soon find out, just as long as Arthur stayed safe.

"Alright, well it's late. Let's pick this up tomorrow."

"Art?" Wet stick asked, stopping him from leaving.

"Yeah?" He sighed, the long day riding was finally catching up with him.

"We can trust Lucy right?"

Arthur squinted his eyes at him. Did hid knights now doubt him too? What was happening? Had he checked out that much recently that not even he knew what he was doing anymore? When had this all happened?

"Are you questioning my loyalty?"

"No Art, I trust you. I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth. We all would, you know that."

"But?" Arthur encouraged him to continue.

"Where does Lucy's loyalty lay?" Goosefat Bill finally spoke up. He had been oddly quiet which told Arthur he was the instigator of this suspicion.

"I appreciate your concern, but Lucy wouldn't do that."

"Do what exactly? Arthur, she could do everything with the best of intentions in mind and we could still get screwed. Her sister is the enemy, how do we know she isn't helping her."

Arthur shook his head he refused to believe such a thing. Lucy loved him, he knew she did. She wouldn't do anything to hurt him, she didn't have it in her to hurt even a fly.

"No, I'm done talking about this. I know her and everything is going to be fine. We just need to deal with these rogue Vikings."

"As you wish," Bedievere nodded.

Arthur gave one last look around the table then got up from his seat. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was fall into bed and wrap his arms around Lucy and keep her close. He didn't want to think of the risks and implications, he just wanted to escape this harsh reality and sleep.

Author's Note: 1338 words

Hey guys! I'm back again! I thought this chapter was really great cause it's all Arthur so I hope you enjoyed. I recently rewatched the movie and man Charlie Hunnam is a sexy man. It also made me kinda feel like I wasn't completely capturing him, which is probably true but I'm happy with the character building I've done so far.

Also my goal is to completely reread my story before my next update. Wish me luck.

Stay Tuned!

Love Always,

Surviving


	44. Chapter 44

44\. Just the Two of Us

Arthur went back to his room with a quick haste to his step. He was tired, frustrated, and desperately craved Lucy's intimacy. Her presence alone washed the rest of the world and its problems away. He could get lost in her forever and never think twice about it.

He entered to find Lucy already there which caused a smile to spread across his face. By some miracle, she had listened and outdone herself. She had already cleaned up. Not a spec of residual dirt was left behind, she had changed her clothes, and brushed her hair. He liked that she was rugged, tough, and not afraid to get her hands a little dirty, yet when she cleaned up she was beautiful enough to look like that of royalty. He was sure the people would love her. Once she was sure of who she was and was ready to share that with them, they would come to admire her in the same ways he has.

"You came." He said with a quaint smile.

"I did." She nodded in return.

"I admit, I'm a bit surprised." His smile broadened.

"There have been a lot of surprises lately." She shrugged.

"Yes, but not all of them are bad. I get you out of it."

"You're too sweet." She giggled helplessly.

"I'm just speaking the truth."

"It's not fair you know, you being all sweet and romantic."

"Because it makes you sound so sure that it's all going to work out. That my evil sister won't win. That good will prevail. "

"It will. We will."

"But how do you know?"

"I believe. I believe in us. I believe that the Gods have bigger plans for us."

"Tell me, have you always been this romantic or am I the first to see this side of you."

"I've always been protective of those I cared about because they are the closest thing to family I've got. It doesn't matter that I was born royalty, I grew up as an orphaned peasant. I take care of those I love, but my feelings for you are more. With you, by my side, I can see a brighter future on the horizon."

"Arthur."

"Lucy."

"Be real." Lucy sighed.

"I am, this is real. We are real."

"Now, you tell me, have you always been this beautiful?" He asked, his eyes eating her up. He couldn't get enough of her, she was perfect in every way he needed her to be. He wouldn't ever ask for anything more, he just wanted her.

"I wouldn't know. I never thought I was beautiful before I met you." Lucy shrugged shyly and looked away. Talking about her appearance was something she never did because in her mind she was bland and boring. That wasn't something to brag about.

"Why?" He approached her with genuine curiosity and sadness lacing his voice. He couldn't comprehend how she couldn't see what he saw.

"I never had a reason to." She laughed nervously, her fingers combing through her damp hair before she started unconsciously braiding it.

"Well, I will give you every reason to think that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever come to know." He said as his hands cupped her face and his thumb gently brushed over her cheek. He stared into her eyes, memorizing their depths before leaning in the rest of the way and kissing her gently. She kissed him back, her lips parting just enough to give him more access to her. They fell back on the bed and his tongue darted out to taste her and he groaned in pleasure. He wanted to know every part of her. But not tonight. No, those plans had already been reserved, so he kissed her for a moment longer, indulging in the moment before pulling away and cradling her in his arms, up against his chest.

"I love you, Lucy." He whispered to her, then kissed her temple before settling in behind her and falling asleep in the candlelit room.

 _He heard the banging on the door, but he couldn't seem to muster up the understanding as to where the noise was coming from. He looked down to see a woman in his arms. He thought it was Lucy, his beautiful soon-to-be wife. He was determined to marry her and make her is queen, they just needed to get through this battle then he could have everything he needed. He bent his head down to kiss her forehead only to realize her once bright and beautiful blonde hair was now so dark it looked black. He backed away, his hands pushing her away. What in the hell? What was going on? His heart raced in his chest, beating so fast he thought he was going to have a heart attack. The girl looked up at him with black-ashy makeup running down her tear stricken face. It wasn't Lucy, that was for sure._

 _The girl stretched out her arms, looking for the comfort that only Arthur could provide. He hesitated, unsure of what was going on. This girl was crying and he had to do something about it. He reached out to touch her and when their fingers connected he was suddenly taken over by a dark, consuming energy. His world went black and he was lost to the void._


	45. Chapter 45

45\. Life Lessons

 **(Please read the Author's Note at the end. Thanks and Enjoy!)**

As Lucy began to wake in the early hours of the next morning, she snuggled in closer to the warmth of Arthur's body heat. Her hand trailed across the dips and crevices of his muscled abs and chest. She briefly thought about how she would never get tired of being close to him. While she wrapped her arms tighter around him, Arthur laid there unaffected. He made no movements or noise, just laid there peacefully. But Lucy thought nothing of it as she closed her eyes again to sleep just a little bit longer.

When she opened her eyes again she knew something was wrong. Arthur had yet to move or sway from his position. He seemed stiff and cemented to his spot. She sat up quickly in the bed and shook Arthur's shoulder trying to wake him, but he wasn't even bothered. A million things ran through Lucy's mind at once, and she all but panicked. Remembering the lessons Amora taught her, she took a moment to breathe and process the events logically.

The first thing she noted, which put her at ease, was that Arthur was still very much alive. He body breathed and held heat, but he wasn't conscious. It was as if his mind was trapped in another place. That made Lucy a bit worried. She thought about how Arthur described her time in the void, and how it was three days of her in a comatose state. But they couldn't have that right now, Arthur was supposed to lead an army into battle and he surely can't do that from his bed.

Lucy thought long and hard about what to do. She didn't know for sure what was going on, nor did she want to raise alarm. How could this have happened to him? What does the void want with him? How long will he be trapped there?

Lucy didn't have all day to figure this out, she needed a plan now. She scrambled to her feet with a new plan in mind. She tucked the sheets around Arthur, planted a quick kiss on his forehead, and then quickly got dressed. She knew she couldn't go to the void and find him because the void was ambiguous, it can do and be anything it wants. So if she can't go to him and save him, then she must do what she can to hold down the fort, as it were, in his absence.

With her mind made up, she left the darkened room with one last look at Arthur's sleeping form. She bestowed him with a quick kiss at the last second, with the whispered words, "I'll fix this."

She wished she could just stay by his side, in the comforts of their bed, until he is able to wake but she can't. This war, that which is all her fault, can't be fought without a brave and courageous leader. It needed someone to rise to the occasion and defend what is right. Arthur had gone above and beyond for Lucy, which was why it was now her turn to return the favor.

It was still quite early in the morning, as the castle was still quiet. Lucy quickly made her way up the stairs to the table room to find it bare and empty. _Of course,_ she thought, because why would the knights just be hanging around the table.

At that moment Beatrice came into the room and startled Lucy.

"Oh, it's just you," Lucy sighed in relief.

"Morning Miss Lucy, the breakfast hall is downstairs." Beatrice pointed down the way.

"Yes, I am aware of that." Lucy nodded her head with a sarcastic tone. She knows that she has been gone a while but that didn't mean she forgot the layout of the castle.

"Then why are you up here?"Beatrice questioned. Lucy liked Beatrice, but she couldn't help but feel like the girl was getting on her nerves. She didn't want to answer curious questions right now, she needed to speak to the Knights.

"I was looking for the Knights of the Round Table," Lucy stated.

"Where is King Arthur?" Beatrice looked around for him as if he would pop out any second.

"He is still resting, he asked that nobody disturb him," Lucy answered.

"Oh, well the Knights are downstairs at the breakfast table." Beatrice gestured again to the hall that leads downstairs.

"Thank you, Bea." Lucy smiled forcefully. She knew is was very much unlike her to feel this way but she couldn't stop herself from feeling it. Her emotions had been running high since she discovered Arthur unconscious and the pressure weighed heavily on her shoulders.

"Lucy, do me a favor." Beatrice looked up at Lucy with her big brown doe eyes.

"Yeah?" Lucy inquired.

"Keep him safe." Lucy didn't have to ask what Bea meant by that, as it was quite obvious. Rumor had spread about her family lineage, and now it was up to her to make sure Arthur stayed safe.

"I will. I promise on my mother's grave."

Lucy then took off down the hall and stairs to get to the breakfast hall. Her heart hammered in her chest. What does she tell the Knights? Will they believe her? What happens after that? She could feel the stress getting to her and it only heightened her anxiety more.

"Hey guys, we got a problem," Perci said under his breath as Lucy came running into the hall, a bit out of breath.

"Miss Lucy, where is King Arthur?" Bedievere asked, he too was looking around as if Arthur would pop out behind the door at any moment.

"He is still resting. He said last night that he wasn't feeling very well."

"Oh, shall we send the mage to look at him and cure his ailment?" Sir Bedievere inquired. His worry for the king was more than natural instinct. He too had felt the darkness last night which left him unsettled.

"No, I'm sure he will be fine," Lucy shook her head, "He just needs some rest. Our trip must have taken more out of him than he realized. He told me that he wishes you that will carry on without him."

"Of course Miss Lucy." Bedievere nodded then returned to his meal. Percival never stopped watching her closely. The hair on the back of his arm stood up and his gut told him that Lucy was lying, if not, most definitely hiding something.

"Thank you Sir Bedievere." She curtsied. "I will be in the library."

Bedievere dismissed her with a wave and the moment she was gone Goosefat Bill spoke, "Um, Bedievere?"

"Yeah, like, what the hell?" Perci added.

"She is trying to protect him. Whatever is happening, only she can fix it now."

"Then what the hell do we do?" Goosefat asked.

"I'm going to check on Art. I need to know what that _witch_ is hiding." Tristan stood.

"No!" Bedievere's deep baritone boomed.

"And tell me why not! He is my brother, the only family I have left. He is most likely in trouble and you want me to do nothing!" Tristan bellowed back.

"I want you to trust the woman that Arthur loves. When all of this is over, he will marry her. We must support her as we would him. I'm sorry but it has to be that way. You think he would ever forgive you otherwise," Bedievere explained rationally. The table looked at him stunned. They had fought monsters, tyrants, trained their whole lives, and seen men die; but this mystical woman had left them feeling helpless.

"That being said there is something we can do - distract the Vikings that are under the Black Witch's control."

"Finally! Something I can kill," Goosefat bill cheered. They all turned to look at him, then burst out laughing. They all needed to relieve some tension and distracting some Vikings was a sure way to do it.

"Okay then, let's get down to business," Perci said as his laughed died down.

...

In the library, Lucy felt her heart beating through her chest. She was sure at any moment the Knights would have called her bluff and forced her to tell them the truth, but she couldn't and thankfully they didn't. She knew that she had to do this on her own or her sister would never learn. As Lucy began to calm down she pulled out Merlin's journal and sat in front of the fireplace to read it. She knew so much more now but what she needed was a plan, and she hoped that she could find a weakness in her sister's powers that she could exploit.

She flipped through the book but nothing seemed to be helping her. Giving up, she shut the book with a heavy sigh. Why was fighting with family so hard? Why were they fighting at all? Those questions haunted Lucy every time she thought about her sister. They used to be best friends, spending all day together, then one day everything changed - their parents died. Lucy realized that is was when she grew up and Mary didn't that they started to become distant. Lucy thought that eventually Mary would catch up to her and understand, but it seems all that happened was Mary began to resent her.

Lucy wished she could just summon her sister and talk to her, face-to-face and in the flesh. They needed to have an open and honest dialogue about this issue and resolve it once and for all. What else could Lucy do without stooping to the lowest level and dissolving Mary permanently? Her stomach turned just thinking about it. She refused to let her story end that way.

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm Here!

First and foremost check out my new business! ! I am launching an editorial services business for new self-publishing authors! I currently am focusing on mastering proofreading, beta reading, light copy editing, and reviewing stories I've worked on! If you or anyone you know plan on publishing a book in the near future, please reach out or tell them about me.

I also started a blog that is just more about my general life! You find me at .com. (Both links can be found on my profile too!) This will slowly start to include stories about my adorable ferrets, my other hobbies, life events, and general interests.

Lastly, thank you all for your continuous and amazing support. I could never have imagined being apart of such an amazing community of people. I love that we get to share our ideas and stories with the world for free. I love that we can write fanfiction about movies and tv shows that have copyrights and not get sued out of our minds or have our work taken down. (Seriously, look into the history of fanfiction - we have come a long way from where we began.) Point is I am grateful for everyone who supports me and every other fanfiction writer out there. Working together and leaning on each other will get us ten times further than fighting and disagreeing. Support someone being creative and making it their own. - That being said if you ever find direct plagiarism of someone's work (mine or otherwise) please report it to the original author.

Life Lesson: **Everyone starts from the bottom, like a snowman. Where you end is not where you start. Do one thing every day that will make you better tomorrow; learn something new, exercise for 15 minuted, save that dollar, and practice. Nothing comes easy. Rome wasn't built in a day. Know that even during long nights that tomorrow will be.**

I love you guys,

Surviving 3

1/18/19


End file.
